Hadrian Lucis Caelum
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Listen to the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived who was chosen as the one to deliver the world to Providence raised as a prince along side the King of Kings as a sibling. Listen to this boys tale as he delivers the world split between light dark and common to providence before the crystal. Pairings: Harry X Stella, Ron X Hermione, More Pairings to come with suggestions of them. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Harry Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Hey this is a Harry Potter crossover with Final Fantasy XV with Eos and a few major things you may or may not scene. Now this is not a reincarnation story or a WBWL or a bashing story of any kind and most of all its not a Master of Death Harry Story, those stories are so cliché and over done that I've literally gotten sick of it that people can't see how J.K. Rowling intended Dumbledore to be. Ok my ranting is done for now let's begin now shall we.

(Start after the Potters went into hiding)

A man in a black suit was walking down to the house hidden in Grimwald Place. As he walked he was also wearing a Fedora hat and black gloves as it was night time a cool September Night as he smirked at the house he desired. He saw it was hidden by charms and wards to alert them of anything. But alas this strapping young man has been around for a very long time and knew how to break through those wards and charms without so much as a peep from them. Plus it helped to be a blood relative here as he then entered the boundary. He felt his body tingle for but a moment but then the moment pass as he could feel the wards lose sight of him and now just see him as none threatening.

The man walked over to the door and knew knocking would alert the lady within while the lord of this house was away. He then sighed and reached for his fedora hat and with his free hand snapped his fingers and vanished.

(With Lily Potter nee Evans)

Lily was caring for her young child as Harry now a year old was in her arms as she smiled at her son. Harry her son who she would protect with her life if she must. The War had taken its toll but Lily had often questioned why Dumbledore was so intended of trying to repent Death Eaters. Lily tried to leave killing as a last resort but sometimes her enemies force her hand and even then she regretted and hated such an attack.

"Pad Foot!" The toddler Harry called as he wanted Sirius here.

"Sorry darling." Lily began as she looked at her son. "But Sirius won't make it today perhaps tomorrow." Lily said as she looked to her son.

"Daddy!" the Toddler called as Lily then looked at the sofa Harry was looking at and saw who she thought was James at first glance but his demeanor and form was wrong. This man was wearing a pitch black suit with a tie, a black fedora, and even black glove, His shirt in the suit was white of course but the most notable thing about him was the single pin with a red object on it as she saw in his hand was a glass of wine. He looked like James in facial features but his eyes unlike James blue were a dark red almost brown as his hair was a light brown almost blond color as he was admiring his drink swirling it in the cup before taking a sip.

"I must say madam your taste in wines is quite a shock for me." He said showing he may enjoy it but he was only shocked that she enjoyed the same wine.

"I don't drink it save for parties and such." Lily said as she reached for her wand as the man then sighed already seeing it coming.

The man reached with his hand as Lily's wand to her shock then vanished and appeared in this man's waiting hand as he looked upon it. "Hmm an Ollivander Wand quite a feat I must say since their dawning years but it's still outdated and under the bar compared to me." He said condescendingly as he admired the Wand a bit. "10 ½ inches Willow if I am correct, right Lady Potter?" The man asked in a regal tone as Lily was nervous as she saw the man then toss her and to the side not even bothering to use it.

The man then got up and did a small bow as he tipped his fedora to her. "Pardon my rudeness Lady Potter I don't normally drop in like this and more so I don't normally greet people such as you but my rudeness was uncalled for on this piece of business I came to discuss with you." The man said as he then got up as he sounded very respectful to Lily but Lily was trying to figure out how he got in past the ward.

"Oh don't worry let's just say I've been around long enough to find loop holes and back doors in these types of spells." The man said as Lily was surprised. "Your Occlumency is impressive I won't deny or praise that Lady Potter but if you were any way like me you would learn quickly such skills are useless even in the hands of a true master of your time." The man said as he then looked. "But I fear that I have yet to learn your name or you of my name so allow me to rectify that problem by giving you not my birth name but the name I had given myself in this era." He said as Lily saw he sounded like he was in a play of sorts one of his own creation.

"Jonathan Kendell Rowling is my name and might I be so bold as to inquire you full name Lady Potter?" He asked reaching a hand to her as if to take her hand.

"Uh… Lily Potter nee Evans." Lily said taking his man as the woman part of her would not deny this man was quiet the gentlemen for a possible assassin.

"Well then Lady Potter it pleases me to finally make your acquaintance." Jonathan said before kissing her hand as Lily kept herself in check as to not let her mind wander and keep it completely blank.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked as she looked to the man.

"My reason for being here well I can assure you it's not to kill you or your son but to offer a sort of escape route for your son." Jonathan said as he took out an object from his person which he gave to Lily which then turned into a scroll.

Jonathan then walked over to a cloak on the wall as Lily was wide eyed as that was the cloak of invisibility as he then took it and saw how it glowed in his hands unlike James. "Ah my old friend it has been some time now has it now." He said as Lily looked at him confusingly. Jonathan saw this and chuckled as his blunder there. "Please Milady pardon that blunder it's just I have not seen that particular Deathly Hollow for quite some time. If I may be so bold as to ask if Albus Dumbledore still holds the Elder Wand?" Jonathan asked as Lily looked surprised.

"That's the Deathly Hollow?" Lily asked as she always suspected it to be so but never did she find that the Potters and Albus had such items in their possession.

"Yes of course it seems I provided spoilers though Spoilers that would prove useless to you in the long run." Jonathan said as he then sighed to himself. "No my reason for coming here is quiet simple I wish to visit the one who would kill me to see his potential." The man said as Lily was shocked. "Please note milady I said see his potential not kill him while he's weak. And also as I said before offer you a way to protect him." Jonathan said as Lily looked shocked.

"Why give me it if he will kill you one day?" Lily asked as Jonathan chuckled as he then snapped his fingers causing Lily's wand to return.

"Lady Potter if I may be so bold to request that you perform the Killing Curse upon me and your answer will be made clear." Jonathan requested with a respectful and elegant bow as Lily was shocked.

"N-no I won't do it!" Lily said but before she could use a stun spell she felt her body freeze up as the man smiled. Lily wanted to scream but her body would not obey as her hand moved against her will to perform the spell as it even went through the movement. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily screamed out against her will as her body shot the killing curse at Jonathan who welcomed it as it then hit him in the chest giving Lily movement of her body once more.

"Oh no what, what did I do?!" She called in shock dropping her wand but soon the man breathed out chuckling as he then began to rise up to Lily's ever knowing and seeing shock.

"Now you see why Lady Potter." Jonathan said as he was up and looked to Lily with an elegant bow.

"How can you survive that it shouldn't be possible?" Lily said as the man smirked.

"Milady allow me to explain in simplest terms… I cannot die." HE said surprising Lily she was facing a true immortal being. "My reasons well, the Deathly Hollows are the reason that and the work of a being of pure flames and the Scourge that will soon appear in this world." Jonathan said as he looked to Lily with a smile on his face.

"The story says that he who gathers the Hollows becomes the…" Lily began but couldn't bring herself to say it as this man was beyond even Voldemort's power after all he can still be killed this man well, how does one kill the un-killable.

"Now that scroll there will allow you to contact five beings of an Astral plain they can take your son to a place he will be loved if requirements are met and I feel your requirement is that his Godfather is unable to look after him and in turn Albus will use the blood magic to put him with Petunia to protect him." The man's aid as he smiled at Lily who was shocked that Jonathan seemed to know so much here.

"You want my son to kill you don't you?" Lily asked realizing the, prophesy wasn't referring the Voldemort but Jonathan.

"Perhaps I do wish that, or perhaps I simply find it amusing to see people challenge me." He said with a smile on his face as he then summoned a Long Sword weapon shocking Lily only to see it relinquished from him to her. "Use this in the spell you wish to perform." He began as Lily saw the weapon was well made but when she put her hand on the blade to draw blood she found it did not even cut her. "That weapon can only be used in the hands of those with the Royal Power without it the sword is nothing more than a trinket." He said as Lily was amazed by it as the sword was beaming with power yet it did not acknowledged her as its master. "It is one of 13 in this world the boy must retrieve before the promised time. So be sure the spell is ready before then." HE said before he began taking his leave.

"Wait who are, you really!?" Lily demanded as Harry was nearby playing with some toys of his as Jonathan stopped for but a short minor moment.

"A man of no great importance." Jonathan said before he began to take his leave once more. "Oh and I know it is belated but I do wish the young boy a happy birthday from a distant 'friend,' to a distant youth." Jonathan said before he left and vanished leaving a red crystal like after image which also vanished.

(Scene Break October 1st)

Lily had prepared it all after she received the scroll from Jonathan Lily looked him up and found no references of him except he was the Queen of England's High Chancellor to the Wizarding Community and that was after cross referencing him with Wizard Community. Basically he's the diplomat between the two sides and provides his council as an advisor to both the Minister and the Queen when dealing with the magical world.

But Lily saw this man wasn't human and the fact he lived for so many centuries pointed that he must have used his age's worth of experience and connections to put himself in such a position. Of course Lily had prepared the spell after reviewing the scroll as it needed the Royal Arm as Jonathan explained and with it the Blood of Nobles or Royalty. Lily used Harry's blood for that one as she of course made it quick and once she did so calmed down her son as James was currently at a meeting with his friends to discuss the plan with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Once Lily had everything she took the dagger she had Harry's blood on as the child was sleeping in his crib before Lily dropped the Blood into a basin of water which she had read had to be magically infused which she did so. Once it was all done the lights in the room soon went out as Lily who was on her knees felt the world go dark as even the floor was darkened. Soon green flames appeared as behind them were creatures she had never seen before.

A dragon with wings of swords as the armor showed it was that of royalty and power. Next to it a giant who Lily was quickly intimidated by yet calmed down by a gentle aura from it. Next to it slithering by was a serpent like creature who glared at her with a mother's glare which Lily returned and in turn Lily swore it softened its glare a bit. Next was an elder like being with a long flowing beard holding a staff as it looked upon, Lily with wise old eyes that showed centuries of Wisdom. Finally Lily saw a woman who looked like a sprite of sorts as she was the most human out of them all.

" _ **You are in the presence of the Astral Gods of Eos why summon us here mortal in your realm."**_ The Dragon asked as Lily looked.

"I'm sorry I did not wish to trouble you but please hear me out!" Lily begged as she wanted to save her son.

" _ **I see… so your world also holds a Dark King made by the machination of the betrayer."**_ The Dragon Creature said as the other four began to look to each other whispering. _**"Very well I am Bahamut the Draconian King of all Dragons and most of all leader of the Astral Gods."**_ Bahamut said as he then looked to the others.

" _ **I am Shiva the Glacian it is a pleasure to meet you."**_ Shiva greeted as she looked upon Lily with a kind smile.

" _ **I am Titan, the Archaean."**_ Titan introduced as he looked to the young Lily as Lily saw the giant was in fact a gentle giant.

" _ **You may call me Ramuh the Fulgurian."**_ Ramuh greeted as he looked upon the human witch Lily.

" _ **I am Leviathan the Hydaean but some have referred to me as the Tide Mother."**_ Leviathan said to Lily showing she tolerated Lily at best which was a bonus for those who meet her and not anger her in anyway less they wish to drown and suffer a horrible painful death.

"Ok Bahamut please… my son he's part of a prophesy much larger then I had first thought and if you know who or what caused it please you must lend me of not my son his aid protect him until he's ready!" Lily begged as Bahamut looked at her as the Astral Beings discussed this amongst themselves.

" _ **Lily Potter we have seen this worlds future, its end and its rebirth and it all spawns from your son and his legacy. Thus we have come to an agreement we cannot interfere openly but if your son is placed in an area where he will be unloved we will take him to our realm of Eos to a place where he will be beloved and shown love by all. But if you wish for this to carry out then you Lily must live as well here only seeing your son in sleep but he cannot see you."**_ Bahamut said as Shiva walked over to Lily and kneeled down to her before kissing her forehead surprising Lily.

" _ **What I have placed upon you is an outer shell if this false Dark Lord is to come kill you then that shield will protect you by locking your soul into your body and putting you into a coma this in turn will allow a part of your soul to shave off an act as a shield for Harry for this one task through sleep and in turn the spell will rebound and destroy Voldemort."**_ Shiva explained as Bahamut nodded. _**"We shall also bring with him when they are ready two others one of None magical Origins and one of magical origins to go with the young man to Eos, and then we shall grant a single maiden of this world the power of the Oracle from then on fate shall work its gears to your sons destiny."**_ Bahamut said but Lily saw the tone he used was a sad one filled with regret.

"What is wrong?" Lily asked as Bahamut looked.

" _ **Your son's fate… he will die regardless but knowing this would you still accept this path?"**_ Bahamut asked as he looked upon Lily.

"Is there another way?" __Lily asked as she looked to Bahamut.

" _ **I am sorry… there is not, the ritual to bring your world to providence requires your son's life be traded in this but fear not his legacy shall live on in his bloodline your son before the end shall father children who will then with the queen of his choosing shall rebuild your world under the light of the Crystal that will be born upon this world."**_ Bahamut said as Lily had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to do it the mother in her didn't want to sacrifice her only son for a doomed world… but if she did something selfish and reject them… then she'll be dooming everyone friends, family, children, fathers and mothers, and families yet to from. Thus with a heavy heart and a tear stained face Lily answered them.

"Fine I accept." Lily said as Bahamut looked upon Lily sadly.

" _ **If it is of any meaning to you, I am deeply sorry but Ifrit had forced our hands for this so please accept our deepest apologies for what you must suffer as a parent and a mother."**_ Bahamut said as Lily appreciated it honestly she did but… it didn't make the pain go away.

(Scene Break #4 Pivot Dr. Little Whining's)

Jonathan arrived at the unwelcoming house staying hidden using his gifts to do so which helped since if you had the perception you could see a tall shadow following his footsteps. He soon sat upon a bench at a bus stop and saw his target his wands current holder and a cat who then transformed into a human elderly woman. "They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable! They really are-"

"They are the only family he has left now." A man with a beard that could rival Ramuh's if the two had a beard contest.

"He'll be famous Albus! Everyone in our world will know his name!"

The man with the beard nodded. "Exactly Minerva! Famous before he can walk and talk. He'll be much better off growing up away from all that." He produced a sheet of paper that Jonathan instantly recognized to be parchment despite his disconnection with the wizarding world. "I've written a letter explaining things." He took the infant from the third person, who was possibly the largest human she had ever seen.

"But Albus with his mother in a deep coma." Minerva said as she was surprised when she heard Lily survived the killing Curse of all things.

"With Lily in a coma she would be unable to care for Harry." Albus said as he looked to Minerva.

The man leaned over and gave the infant what must have been a very scratchy kiss on the forehead. Then he let out a great hiccupping sob.

"Now really Hagrid!" The woman said, sounding scandalized.

"Sorry professor." He sniffed.

Placing the infant on the doorstep, the other man patted him gently. "Now, now, you'll meet again."

The group hung abut for a few more minutes before the old one gently shooed them. He watched the woman turn on the spot and vanish, and the large man get on a motorcycle. The old man stayed for a while longer, before he too turned on the spot and vanished. When they were all gone Jonathan walked over to the infant Harry and looked to him seeing the spell already beginning.

"Gods speed young Potter soon we shall meet again and when we do… the Potter Bloodline shall end with both you and I." he said before he got up as the light soon shined its brightest and in turn Harry was gone as the man then smirked before taking his leave.

" _ **What now my master?"**_ Death asked as Jonathan looked to Death.

"For now we wait and bide our time but until then I do believe Hogwarts School will eventually need a DADA Teacher Voldemort will play his part as I intended it for him." Jonathan said as for him Voldemort was just a means to an end nothing more nothing less and like all pawns they will be booed off the stage as needed by the king piece.

(In Eos Lucis Capital City Insomnia the Citadel)

The Queen of Lucis was roaming the Castle grounds holding the hand of her young son as she smiled at young Noctis but was also saddened at her little boy being an only child. She will not lie her son was a blessing to her and Regus by the Astral Beings but she had learned recently that when Noctis was born she became unable to have any more children becoming barren. She had wanted a large family maybe a daughter but she was happy to have a son as well.

They were in the Garden as she walked about before there was a bright flash of light which as a mother she acted and shielded her sons eyes to keep him from being blinded as the light was accompanied by a load popping sound. When it died down the Queen looked as Noctis was curios and when she looked at it she saw a toddler no more than a year old with a parchment with him. The Queen then took the parchment when she noticed a thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead as when she opened said parchment she saw his name and the person wishing for the reader to take care of him where he may be loved.

"Hmm I see." She said before she smiled and picked up little Harry.

"Momma?" Young Noctis asked as she smiled to her son.

"Come along Noctis the Astral Gods have blessed you with a younger brother." She said as she began to take Harry with her to see Regus and convince him to adopt Harry as Harry Lucis Calcium.

"Ok." Noctis said as he followed his mother to see his father.

(Scene Break 9 years later Harry is 10)

Harry was walking around the Citadel without a care in the world. His older brother Noctis was off with his friends Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus as Harry was a very happy child. The scar on his forehead had faded to being unnoticeable as accompanying him was Nyx the Hero.

"Come on squirt we gotta meet with the Royal Advisory soon." Nyx said as he saw how strong Harry was since the Queen's passing. Everyone knew Harry wasn't born with Royal Blood but somehow by some sort of miracle he was met with Bahamut who granted the boy the Royal Power making his Blood Royal and in turn a possible King. As Nyx lead Harry through the castle they soon arrived to where King Regis awaited them as with him was the father of Ignis with a young girl who had wild un-kept hair which was natural for one her age and with the girl was a boy with red hair and looked like he's been hanging out with Prompto a lot helping him lose weight.

"Hello Nyx, and Prince Harry." Ignis father greeted as Harry smiled.

"Hi sir hi father." Harry greeted as Regus smiled at his adopted son.

"Harry I'm glad Nyx was able to find you and how is he doing?" Regus asked as Nyx nodded.

"Well besides making flowers grow around him the normal." Nyx said as Regus chuckled as Nyx's response.

"Harry I would like you to meet Ignis's younger Sister Hermione Scentia and Prompto's younger brother Ronald Argentum." Regus introduced as Harry saw that Hermione was definitely Ignis sibling she had that same air of grace and elegance around him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Hermione greeted as she did a respectful bow to the adopted prince as Ron smiled.

"Say cheese mate." Ron said pulling out his own camera taking a picture as Hermione then elbowed him after the picture which Harry laughed.

"It's nice to meet you guys but dad probably wanted us to be friends right?" Harry asked with a smile as he wanted to have friends like his elder brother did.

"My means cannot escape your perception can it Harry?" Regus chuckled as Harry smiled at his father.

"Cool mate then that means we're already friends!" Ron cheered as Hermione nodded as it seems Harry made some fast friends here this very day.

"I suppose we are then." Hermione said as the three smiled at each other as this group of friends journey has begun in some way.

(Scene Break Harry, Ron, and Hermione Age 14)

The three plus one were now standing before King Regis as they had a task to perform as with them was on more friend of theirs named Ventus Valefor as he stood with his friends Ron and Hermione as Harry stood before his father. Harry was dressed differently as he was wearing a black duster like coat with a pouch handing from the side by a belt, black gloves that went a bit past his wrists, black baggy pants, and black combat boots as he still had the scar and glasses on his face but the Scar was faded to the point of being unnoticeable.

Behind him was Hermione as she has grown some being a member of the Royal Advisory much like her adopted family. Her blond/brown hair was straight yet still had some curls in it as the top of her hair looked very much like her elder brothers Ignis own hair, she was wearing a sort of business suit like uniform that seemed specially made for combat as it even had a neck tie under it. Though in oppose to the heels she was wearing a pair of flat soled shoes as she looked very stiff and orderly.

Next was Ron as he was wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest like jacket, his pants were black with a leather belt buckle on it as he also had some traveling boots on his feet.

Finally was Ventus as he was the largest of them all as he was black t-shirt under a button up short sleeved shirt which was being used as a jacket, some dark blue jeans, and his own combat boots but the jeans went over said boots. He had deep blue eyes and black hair that was stylized like a rock star but the aura he gave off was that of an older sibling.

"Harry I ask a task of you all." Regis said as Harry nodded.

"Of course father." Harry said as he looked to his adoptive father.

"Though seemingly simple this task is great and of high importance that I entrust to you, the danger of it is real so if you wish to entrust it to a Crownsguard or Kingsglaive I shall now stop you." Regis said as he then sighed. "There has been an odd energy that the Oracle Lady Lunafreya has been told by the Astral Beings holds great importance I wish for you all to go investigate and learn of its origins but she warned us that those not meant for it have met a grave end." Regis said as Harry nodded.

"Don't worry father me and my friends will handle it have some faith." Harry said as he smiled at Regis.

"Then go with my blessing prince Hadrian." Regis said from his throne high above.

"Thank you, your majesty." Harry said with a small bow to his adopted father.

"Take your leave, and go with in the grace of the Gods." Regis said as Harry got up.

"Right." Harry said before he began to leave as when he passed by Ventus he stepped aside before the three bowed down to Regis and took their leave as well as they headed to their ride which awaited them.

(Outside)

"So I heard Stella will be coming with us on this mission." Came the voice of Ventus as it was deep and a bit gruff but all the while very friendly.

"Oh Harry's little sweetheart." Ron teased as Harry was soon heard.

"Be quiet Ron." Harry countered as they walked.

Ron of course sighed as this seemed pretty normal here. "Princes will be princes both in there and out here." Ron said at Harry's attitude here.

"Not like you had to deliver a formal address." Ventus said as those things were nightmares for anyone celebrities, Government VIP's, and hell even the common folks.

"Your highness!" Came a voice as Harry looked behind their group and saw Regis walking down the steps carefully with his walking cane in hand as Harry saw the years did not do his father good in his brittle body but it made up for it with wisdom.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Departure

"Is something wrong father?" Harry asked as he looked to Regis who seemed worried about something most likely Harry himself.

Harry of course walked over to Regis as he didn't want his father straining himself more than he had to. "I fear I have left too much unsaid Hadrian." Regis said as Harry stood next to his father. "You though not of royal birth place a great burden on those who would bear with you." Regis said as Harry chuckled.

"Your one to talk dad." Harry said as he smiled to the man who had adopted him when he was but a year old.

"I ask not that you guide my adopted yet wayward son merely that you would remain by his and young Stella's side." Regis said as Hermione then bowed to Regis.

"Indeed your grace." She said being respectful to Lucis's great Sovereign.

"We'll make sure the prince and the princess make it to their destination and wedding if it's the last thing we see or do." Ventus said as Harry was surprised that Stella really was coming along on this trip.

"Yeah what he said." Ron said even though he wasn't very fond of dying anytime soon.

"Hate to break this up but Nyx has the motor running with Stella in mom's old car." Harry said as the Highwind was waiting for them. "Drautos he's in your hands." Harry said as he waved to his father's guard.

"And another thing." Regis began as Harry looked to his adopted father with a smile. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be she asked to accompany you on this excursion what with Lady Lunafreya and your elder brothers own wedding fast approaching." Regis said as Harry new Stella and Harry were like Noctis and Luna at their age.

Harry then smiled as he walked over to Regis as he smiled. "Your majesty as well to my brother and his bride-to-be." Harry said with a bow to Regis before he got up and took his leave. "And please don't do anything to antagonize our esteemed guests from Nefilheim I'll be back in time for the peace signing." Harry said as Regis found what Harry did humorous.

"You have no cause for concern." Regis said as Harry smiled.

"Nor do you." Harry said as Regis looked to his adopted son with a stern look upon him.

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back." Regis said knowing Harry's own fate was beyond even the Oracle Lady Lunafreya's great sight.

"You think I would dad?" Harry asked as Regis then looked to his son with worry and a hint of sorrow

"I only need know that you are ready to leave home behind." Regis said as Harry smiled.

"Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Harry said as he then turned to leave but Regis then stopped him for a moment.

"Take care on the long road Hadrian the past you came from will aid you in deciding your present and writing your future." Regis as he then went to Harry. "Know that wherever you so go the line of Lucis though not of birth goes with you as do I and your mother." Regis said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked deep into Harry's eyes knowing the time has come to say goodbye. "Walk tall my son." Regis said as Harry nodded before he took his leave.

*End OST

(Scene Break down the road)

In the Highwind being drove by Hermione was going down the road as in the back seat was Harry with Ron and between them was a girl with long blond hair light blue eyes, a white blouse with a red mini skirt, as her foot wear was black knee high boots as this was Stella Tera Aquaria she though is similar to Lady Lunafreya was merely a coincidence. In truth she as a distant cousin of hers born into a noble household in the Capital City Insomnia so it is possible for her to gain the Oracle power but it's a long shot that may very well kill her.

As they drove Stella saw Harry was already napping as she then sighed to her fiancé and his antics. "Just like your brother Harry." Stella said as in the car in a cage was their owl Hedwig. This strange Owl was given to the two one day and had taken a journal which they then wrote and sent to each other through the years. The owl always found where they were and always knew where to wait for them if they ever are on the road that it makes one wonder how Hedwig does it.

Hedwig cawed out as she looked around seeing her two owners in the car and saw Harry was once more being lazy and sleeping till they arrived at their destination as Hermione then spoke. "So love birds how is the engagement going?" Hermione teased as Stella blushed at this as she looked as this woke Harry up.

"Don't make it sound like that ok I'm still getting used to it." Stella said as she looked to Harry who was also feeling embarrassed by this.

"Oh sounds like an, 'I do,' is in the future then." Ron teased as Ventus looked to them.

"Hey knock it off you to its not his fault Lover boy can't keep a straight face when you mention his engagement." Ventus said as Harry looked.

"Would you guys cut it out you're the worst." Harry said as Stella looked.

"I agree on that but they are fun to accompany." Stella confessed as she smiled to Harry. "I see why you enjoy their friendship Harry." Stella said as this caused Harry to blush as he did love his friends but he loved Stella even more even if he won't admit it sometimes outside closed doors.

"Well our destination shouldn't be long the treaty isn't for a month so it should take us about half a month to drive there and another half to drive back." Hermione said as everyone could agree on that.

"Well then I'll take pictures to show your kids in the future so they can know how you guys hooked up and be traumatized for it." Ron said as he took a photo of the surprised Harry and Stella.

"Hermione are my CD's still there?" Harry asked as he needed to drown out Ron.

"Yes they should be unless someone took them out to add new CD's." Hermione said holding the CD book which she passed to Ventus.

"Can one of you put my traveling music you know which one." Harry asked as Ventus found it.

"Got it." Ventus said as he then inserted the disk and turned the volume up as they kept driving.

*Insert Stand by Me by: Florence and the Machine

As the song started Stella closed her eyes as she enjoyed the song as Harry smiled at it also as it was one of his favorite songs as it was a present from Noctis on his birthday. Ron smiled a bit as he leaned back and relaxed. "You know this song isn't so bad it's actually nice." Ron confessed as he leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

"Yeah I know." Ventus said as he leaned his chair back put his hands behind his back and just enjoyed the song.

Stella of course ended up moving to Harry and putting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his own arm as Harry then yawned a bit and ended up putting his hand around her shoulder as in turn Ron took a silent picture as he swore those two were the perfect couple here.

Hermione saw all of this from her rearview mirror as she saw Harry was happy here while Ron was a jokester and Ventus was a great friend here. As they drove though they were unaware of their fates and their lives tied to the fate of another world beyond the vail of life and realities. As they drove though it was clear on one thing was fact here and now, all was right in the world.

"Hey guys maybe I should get a car of my own." Ron said as Ventus smirked.

"Yeah who's going to fix it then when you total it?" Ventus said as Ron glared.

"Hey I can drive." Ron said as Hermione chuckled a bit.

"Yes the go karts say otherwise." Hermione said as Ron deflated. "In fact they said in a complaint 'we are not bumper cars Ronald,' so if you wish for my advice stick to Chocobo's." Hermione said as Ventus laughed at this with Stella and Harry joining in.

"Ok but we better make pit stops I want this road trip to be awesome before we return for the peace signing." Ron said as the treaty between Lucis and Nefilheim would end the war and ensure the last Crystal remains in the hands of the Kingdom of Lucis.

"Way ahead of you." Harry said as Stella nodded.

"Of course what's a road trip other than the journey?" Stella asked as Ron smiled.

"Good someone gets it!" Ron cheered as they all got it it's just a majority of people in the world didn't.

"Hey Ron tone it down I'm trying to enjoy the radio!" Ventus said as they drove down the road to their important destination.

*End OST

(Scene Break 2 weeks later Hogwarts on Earth)

Back in Harry's original world, however, an ancient Headmaster was deeply worried, for the Boy-Who-Lived hadn't shown up for the first three years of his schooling, but there was nothing he could do. Point Me spells did nothing, and he knew the boy was alive, as the curious silver instrument he had sitting on his desk was still in one piece. If he had died it would have turned to ash at the very moment he passed.

Albus Dumbledore had sent many members of the Order of the Phoenix looking for the boy and had no clue where he could possibly be. He knew there was a Death Eater among them this year, though, and figured they were trying to lure Harry Potter out of hiding through the use of the Goblet of Fire. He thought this was a decent plan, and figured he would allow it to continue, only apprehending said Death Eater when the name came out of the Goblet, as he had absolutely no doubt it would. He just hoped and prayed that he would be up to the challenge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Little did, he know that he should have reversed that sentence.

With that thought, Professor Dumbledore summoned his hat and headed down to the Great Hall, where the students would be awaiting the Choosing of the Champions.

(Back on Eos)

"It seems we are going off road from here the road is too treacherous for foot travel." Hermione said as the roof was down as Harry stood up and saw the road was rocky and could causing people to get hurt on them.

"Good we can sit down and talk game plan." Ron said as Stella looked to him.

"If you plan on using the radio we don't have a radio signal here and music may cause some disaster." Stella said as this was a landslide zone during the rain and it had rained al day yesterday so they had to be careful.

"Oh… darn." Ron said as Hermione smirked.

"Perhaps you may finally pick up a book now Ronald." Hermione said as Ron looked.

"Don't teas Mione." Ron said as Stella looked.

"Ven can you handle heavy lifting?" Stella asked as Ven smirked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ventus smirked as he was the group's powerhouse.

"Ok then let us go." Hermione said as she drove the car into this area to find their target as it was beyond this area where the odd occurrences happened the most.

(Later down the road)

Harry was feeling increasingly uneasy as time went on. He heard what sounded like a fire roaring in his ears, yet he knew for a fact there wasn't a fire near her. Unless he counted Ven when he got ticked, he thought, inwardly giggling at his joke. He quickly lost his amusement, however, when he started hearing an old, loud voice booming in his ears.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The voice boomed. The man sounded like someone out of his books, or one of the kid's movies he definitely didn't watch anymore. He chalked it up to pre mission anxiety, however, and merely started to catalogue their boxes of supplies he had sorted through to try to calm his mind and decided he'd take a nap.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" The same voice said again, the roar of flames getting louder. Harry pushed the noise from his mind, trying to ignore it, wanting to focus on this investigation for now.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The voice boomed, this time sounding happier. Harry stopped what he was doing at this point and rubbed his ears and shook his head, trying to ignore the voice and maybe figure out what his brain was dreaming about when she got to sleep.

"Harry Potter!?" The voice boomed, sounding alarmed, and Harry's eyes widened dramatically, looking around the room frantically. He'd not heard that last name in a VERY long time. On his fifth birthday, when he went with Regis to see the Crystal his hand had touched it and yes he blacked out but they had learned Bahamut had gifted him with the Royal Power of the Kings of Lucis.

"Stella did you hear that?" Harry asked as he looked to Stella.

"Hear what?" Stella asked as she looked to her fiancé but Ron, Hermione, and Ventus saw the look of worry on the young prince's face as they looked to him.

"Hadrian what did you hear?" Hermione asked worried for her friend as Ventus looked.

"Come on Harry spill." Ventus said as this may get in the way of their important assignment from the King.

Harry shook involuntarily as he rubbed her scar again, his eyes getting a look of worry and panic as he tried his best to answer, "I heard someone yell my name..." He said quietly as Ventus looked confused.

"So everyone knows who you are Harry." Ventus said as Stella and Hedwig saw it was different as did Hermione and Ron.

To the four mentioned it should be close to impossible for anyone to know that particular name as Harry had given it up when the Royal family had taken him in as a prince and son to their royal line. "Harry...do you mean you heard someone yell...that name?" Stella asked tentatively. To be honest, it wasn't something worth being so upset over, only three people knew his birth last name other than Harry. The only reason He'd ever been Harry Potter was because it was clearly written in the odd letter they had found with the basket Harry had been found in.

Harry nodded frantically, wondering why he felt so panicked all of a sudden with a sense of dread.

"I...I don't know who it was… it sounded like some old guy...and there was fire noises...it's really creeping me out," he mumbled, his green eyes shooting around the room nervously.

"HARRY POTTER!?" The voice boomed again, making the mountain and car shake this time, though Harry was still the only one who heard it. He looked around fearfully as the rest of their group stopped the car and grabbed their weapons from the subspace storage and looked around the room, as Hermione's weapon were a pair of daggers, Ventus weapon was a claymore that was brutal and fast at the same time. Ron's weapon was a hand gun while Stella's weapon was a mystical trident weapon not the Trident of the Oracle mind you but a close resemblance in a very minor way in appearance.

"Guys...did you hear it that time?" Harry asked attentively, as he got up and summoned his own sword the Sword he called Ragnarock which like the Engine Sword was a weapon made in Nefilheim that his father had retrieved in a battlefield and in turn given it to Harry. Harry looking around the area of the car as if expecting the man, who he decided he didn't like, to appear out of thin air attacking or worse a Daemon to appear and attack them all.

The four in the group of five shook their heads no, still shooting glances around the area as they expected a possible attack of sorts as they made sure to leave no blind spots anywhere around them for a possible sneak attack from an unknown. But they forgot one spot they can never have covered in the Highwind… the area right below the car itself. The portal ripped open into a maelstrom of white light, blinding the five as they closed their eyes to shield themselves from the bright flash, not having enough time to force themselves to not be sucked through the portal directly to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

(Back at Hogwarts Earth)

Dumbledore looked around the room stoically, though inside he was both giddy yet also feeling a sense of dread. Harry Potter would finally come to Hogwarts! The Wizarding World would find their savior! Yet, he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the prospect, and he was proven correct when the Goblet summoned a large white portal directly in front of itself, dropping not only Harry but a large vehicle as the car skidded to a halt when the driver hit the brakes hard creating tire marks on the floor as everyone was surprised by this. The muggle born among the students were shocked and were both envious and impressed with the vehicle before them as it seemed like one they could not afford in their life time or their families life time as it truly was a work of pure art.

Dumbledore though noticed that Harry was holding a weapon in his hand as he got up rubbing his head as he held his weapon ready in case of a possible attack of any sort. But what truly made Dumbledore happy was now at long last Lily can wake up as he had hoped if her son were to return she may be able to awaken from her deep magical induced coma to see her son held in her arms.

Harry then looked around almost shocked before he vanished leaving a blue after image and taking a battle stance as he held the sword in hand ready to fight as his friends got ready as well as he saw one held some sort of fire arm like musket as he swore this young boy looked like a Weasily as it seems these five were armed with weapons that they pulled out of nowhere like magic.

He smiled genuinely, as if five oddly dressed people which were, three boys and two girls, dropping in front of him were nothing out of the ordinary, and spread his arms wide in welcome.

"Harry Potter..." he said softly but equally loud, not noticing the boy's eyes widening before narrowing dangerously, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

(Meanwhile outside the school grounds)

Jonathan was looking into the School through the Elder Wand as he saw that at last the time has come to enact his scheme. He had waited a very long time for this and now his delightful little play shall now commence and he was the director while Harry was the star of this grand performance. "Welcome back to this world Hadrian James Potter, or perhaps I should call you Harry Lucis Caelum now." Jonathan said as he then smiled.

"Bum Bapapa bum, bum Bapapa!" He sang as it sounded like a victory fanfare for him as he had heard it once in this particular game a young child was playing on his Gameboy back at the Queen's Castle in London.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is and yes I know it's late but please do enjoy it to your hearts content. Now then until next time please leave a review and like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: New chapter let's start.

(Start St. Mugo's)

In one hospital room a woman began to stir as her magical induced coma was coming to an end. This Healers here were forced to bring in muggle technology and enchant it to help keep this patient alive. Her once vibrant red hair had lost its vibrancy due to its lack of care. Her skin was chipped and pale but warm showing she was still alive. Soon the woman opened her emerald green eyes as she looked around trying to figure out what had happened as she then looked to see she was at St. Mugo's.

"Harry." She said as her last moments before her coma came back to her as soon a healer walked in and dropped her check list as she quickly ran to find a head healer to inform her of a miracle.

Lily Potter has awoken after 13 years since Voldemorts death.

(At Hogwarts just after Harry and co arrived)

Harry looked at the old man with narrowed eyes. He had the same voice he heard just before he'd been whisked off to this strange place along with her friends and fiancé. He surveyed his surroundings like how Nyx and Cor taught him, instantly becoming on edge as he heard him call him by his birth name. He readied his weapon Ragnarock and had a steady hand ready to warp out of there if things went south in this place somehow.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said in a cheery tone, which didn't help his nervousness one bit. Harry scowled as he stood his ground, noticing his friends and fiancé standing up and taking ready positions around him, watching the apparent kidnapper's henchman? Subordinates? Students? In case he tried anything dirty.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man in the odd robes, only taking his eyes away to look at the thousand or so other people in the room. Everyone here looked like they belonged in a cult! Why were they all wearing robes, and why were the older people who looked to be teachers pointing wooden sticks at him? Were they weapons of some kind? He inwardly shook his head and focused on his target, forcing himself into her trademarked Prince of Lucis mode and he continued to assess the situation. Were they with Nefilhiem was the treaty a trick and this place was to keep them from telling Lucis of the Trojan horse coming their way?

The old man simply smiled at his question, while Harry heard a few shocked gasps from the people in the hall. Was he someone he should know? He LOOKED rather of important, and he did command attention like his father King Regis did, but he didn't have the same atmosphere of respect that his adopted father did so naturally.

"Why, my dear boy, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school you now stand in!" He announced, causing Stella to raise a questioning eyebrow while Ron looked baffled, Ventus scrunched up his face, Hermione looked ever so calm and collective, while Harry tried to figure out how they ended up in a school of all places and one they never even heard of before.

"This is a school?" Hermione asked haughtily, seemingly scoffing at the oddly floating candles that lit the hall as she simply adjusted her cuffs and her gloves finding no sense of wonder from this place. Dumbledore merely smiled again and replied.

"Well of course! Mr. Potter... and guests, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore said, opening his arms wide once again, making a sweeping motion around the hall, though his gesture was stopped by a snicker from Ron, a snort from Ventus, but a huff from Hermione, a cold look from Stella as she showed her noble birth in her demeanor as the aura she gave off spoke of one of high standing as required of her by her upbringing. But if she couldn't intimidate these people Harry came closest to doing it because since age 1 Harry was brought up with the grace and elegance of a prince of Lucis.

"Hogwarts? Did a Pig come into contract with a toad?" Harry questioned as Ron was tempted to burst out laughing at that one but controlled himself. "Though I do know magic exists I find it hard to believe there's an entire school dedicated to teaching the use of magic." Harry said as he looked around unimpressed. The Headmaster simply raised his eyebrow in some concern as it seems Harry was aware of magic but found it as common as a bird flying into its nest.

"Then how do you explain this place?" Dumbledore asked as Harry looked around still with that royal aura to him and the look of disinterest. Inwardly, he was starting to worry about whatever had happened to Harry, if he didn't even know about magic being real, they were in VERY serious trouble.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. In what country or Kingdom on Eos are we in?" Harry asked as that brought up many questions.

"Eos?" Dumbledore asked as Harry saw they didn't know what Eos was but in Dumbledore's confusion Harry capitalized on it to get answers.

"Tell me does the terms Nefilheim, Lucis, the Crystal, or the Astral Gods mean anything to you?" Harry asked as Dumbledore turned his head.

"It seems we may have landed in a different reality altogether." Hermione said impressed with Harry's ability to deduce this through asking basic question any human worth their gill on Eos would know.

"Well we thank you for, you're um abduction of us. But we really must return to our home people will worry and it could be very bad if certain groups find us missing." Stella said as Dumbledore found this could be very difficult now.

"Also how can you prove your claims of magic being here or at least your terminology of it?" Hermione said as she did make a promise to Regis before they left.

Dumbledore simply smiled (though the five inwardly suspected that they saw a hint of frustration in it) before he called out, "Mipsy!"

Harry and his friends looked at the old man who claimed that magic was real like he was even more insane than they thought, when they heard a soft 'pop' and a small creature with tennis-ball-sized eyes, floppy bat-like ears and dull brown, wrinkled skin appeared before the Headmaster, bowing slightly while looking up at the person who presumably summoned it.

"Headmaster be calling for Mipsy?" The little being sounded almost ecstatic, and spoke in a strange accent. "What can Mipsy be doin' for Headmaster?" She suddenly bounced from one foot to the other.

Dumbledore looked the creature in the eyes, careful to not look down his rather crooked nose at the little house elf asking to help. "Mipsy, I merely require you to prove the existence of magic to our new arrivals," he said softly and politely, pointing to Harry and his friends as Harry decided to lower his guard by dropping his stance but kept Ragnarock in hand just in case as did the others with their individual weapons of choice.

Mipsy looked at the old man oddly while nodding, but didn't question the order. She simply walking up to the five of them and snapped her fingers at their luggage and car causing it to disappear. Then she snapped her fingers again, causing a stool to appear out of nowhere, before jumping up on it and looking at the young prince with them, before seeing the scar and falling backwards off the stool in shock and reverence.

"H-harry P-Potter be comin' to Hogwarts?!" The elf squeaked loudly, "The Boy Who Lived be comin' here at last!" The elf bowed down so low its ears folded onto the floor. "Tis an honor to be meetin' the great Harry Potter!" It said as Harry saw she was meaning him as though he was used to the revere of his statues he didn't like it when it came from someone who was down on their luck or looked like a slave those were the people Harry tried to help out.

"Boy who lived?" Hermione asked her ward as Ventus looked.

"Mind telling us something Harry?" Ventus asked as Harry looked confused as well.

"I'll tell you guys when I know what's going on." Harry said as he was completely lost here as to what was going on in this place as it all just seemed way to bizarre for him. Stella however, was perfectly calm.

"Headmaster...Dumbledore, was it?" Stella asked in her best 'Fiancé to the Second Heir of Lucis, Yet Granting You the Privilege of Speaking With Me' voice, which she personally hated to use. "Why is this...creature, prostrating itself before our friend here?" Stella asked as she wanted answers to this mad house as the tone she used was a no nonsense one.

"Ah, that would be because Mr. Potter here is rather famous in the Wizarding World!" Dumbledore said, smiling widely as he explained Harry's unknown story. "You see, the house elves like Mipsy here, the ones who lived through the Wizarding War especially, have a great respect for your friend here, and are honored to meet him at last." He said in a placating tone as Stella's eyes narrowed and the hand currently holding her White Mage Trident twitched towards him just an inch, glowing a bright red for a split second.

"Stop calling me that." Harry said as he stopped Stella from attacking. "I haven't been called Potter since I was 5 years old." Harry said as with anger at being continually called "Mister Potter" as he didn't like being called something that was a relic of his past. Dumbledore regarded him with a raised eyebrow as he saw that Harry's air of royalty demanding respect from his peers not out of arrogance but out of example one to set as a leader in time.

"Stop calling you what, Mr. Potter?" He asked, and the students stopping their mumbling and quiet gossip as the Boy-Who-Lived went off at the Headmaster and most powerful wizard alive.

"That! My name is Hadrian Lucis Caelum 2nd in line to gain the throne of Lucis if my brother were to die and no other heirs by claims of blood are available! I haven't been Hadrian James Potter for ten years! I had my adoptive father change my name to honor him and the family that took me in when I was barely a year old." Harry said as he didn't have any memories of his birth family but the letter had asked for him to be taken care of. "My mother and father who raised me as far as I'm concerned are my family the Astral God Bahamut even gave me their power and incredible magic so I can better honor them for taking me in! So don't call me something I haven't been called in years!" Harry practically screamed, tired of being called by a name he'd not heard since he was little and hated more than he would say to almost anyone.

Dumbledore noticed the blonde girl named Stella stand close to Harry showing they had a bond deeper then friendship as Dumbledore saw these two were in love with each other all this while as he listened to the prince vent his frustrations.

"My humblest apologies then, Your Highness." Dumbledore corrected himself, though he sounded more like he was humoring him than anything else which is understandable since no one had ever heard of Lucis before. "Now then, I believe you need to go meet up with the other champions in the room off to my left," he said as he motioned towards the aforementioned room. Harry tilted his head quizzically but decided to humor the old man for a bit. But then it hit him like a sack of potatoes when he was called a Champion by the old man.

"Wait, what do you mean, Champions? I need to head back and inform my father what I found here." Harry said as something didn't add up to him. Plus if he missed a training session with Cor the Marshall would kill him and his friends with training exercises.

Dumbledore chuckled, both at the idea of having to explain the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but before he could do anything Hermione spoke. "I suggest we let it be for now until we gathered more information and see if the path is a two way street or not." Hermione said as Ron then sighed in grief.

"Damn that means no Chocobo riding on the way back." Ron said as Stella patted him on the shoulder as Ron was sitting cross legged on the ground.

"There, there." Stella said as Dumbledore heard comments on Ron looking like a Weasley.

"Well, you see Your Majesty, the Goblet of Fire-" he motioned towards the chalice that had brought them there, "-has summoned you to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is a magically binding contract, and as such, until you finish the tournament, you are... I do believe 'stuck here' might be the appropriate wording, although I believe you'll enjoy your time here."

He sighed slightly, cursing his old brain for going off track. "The Tri-Wizard tournament is a competition, between three, well, four, now, champions from different schools all around the world. You must face different types of dangers throughout the competition, and you shall be awarded points based on your performance in each of the three tasks. The winner is awarded one thousand Galleons, our currency here in the Wizarding World, and eternal glory for themselves and their school," he said grandly, watching as the Boy-Who-Lived face slightly lit up at the mention of dangers, but looked on as he explained the rest before looking towards his friends and saw Stella looked concerned as Ron was smiling a toothy grin and lit up bright at the mention of eternal glory and all but nodded. Ventus shrugged as Hermione simply nodded as knowing if the contract is completed their free to go back home.

Harry then turned back to Dumbledore as he had his answer as it was official. "Alright. I'll do it. It can't be much worse than the training the Marshal put me through." Harry said as there is nothing absolutely nothing is worse than Cor's training.

"But we will need a place to park our car so it is not in the way." Hermione said as she boarded the driver seat and turned the ignition which to everyone shock it turned on as the motor was running and the battery was working like the magic didn't bother the machine at all.

"Mipsy if you could can you sent our new arrives vehicle to the courtyard for now the one leading to the bridge." Dumbledore requested as Mipsy did just that.

"Well that settles that problem." Ventus said as Hermione held the keys to the car with her.

"Come on guys let's see what this is about." Harry said as Dumbledore then spoke up from his spot.

"Alone, your majesty." Dumbledore said as this caused the Stella to rush him almost inhumanly fast and point a rapier directly at his throat after switching out her trident. The teachers all jumped up, aiming their wands at the girl, but she paid them no heed, as she knew her friends and fiancé would all have their rear covered.

"Until we are perfectly sure that my fiancé Harry here is safe here, we are going to go with him, everywhere," Stella hissed as she punctuated the last word as everyone of course stepped back a bit knowing this was a woman scorned trying to protect her betrothed one. Dumbledore nodded dumbly, now noticing the other members of their group as he saw Ron had a fire arm, Hermione had twin daggers, and Ventus had a large claymore like weapon that would be impossible for most to carry around with them, simply waving the other four after their dear friend and in Stella's case fiancé where he waited, having the decency to look embarrassed all the while. Dumbledore looked to Harry and Stella and truly wishes the two had a better chance at love then he did at his young age.

"Lead the way, Harry!" Ron said excitedly, as if they didn't just threaten the Headmaster of Hogwarts in front of almost all his staff, and all of his students. Harry simply turned around and walked into the antechamber, pretending not to notice the curious looks he got from the other "Champions" as he entered.

"Excuse me? Leetle boy?" A girl with silvery hair and blue eyes, dressed in a slightly less archaic looking blue robe, and with a rather thick accent asked. Harry only barely looked up, as she was taller than he was as he glanced up at the girl getting her attention. "Ees there a problem? Do zey need us back in ze Great Hall?" She asked, head cocked curiously while also looking down her nose at him.

Harry paid her no mind but saw the question was a good one to ask seeing as they didn't expect a 4th Champion in here. He was also now noticing the other two staring at him curiously. "Your cup of torches thing spit my name out and it sucked me out of me and my friends here road trip and I ended up here, and now I'm being told I have to compete in this championship thing of yours, and I have no idea what's going on, but I am getting the basic information on it all as it happens." Harry said as he looked to them as Ron then pulled out his camera but was cut off by the girl.

"And just who are you?" The girl asked rudely, nose turned up at Harry, as if dismissing him as any sort of competition or threat, causing the Prince to bristle at her comment.

"I'm Hadrian Lucis Caelum 2nd in line for the throne of Lucis if no other blood heirs are located in my home world of Eos." Harry explained as he looked to the girl. "And compared to you I was brought up as a prince so I had to meet high expectations so don't underestimate me so easily." Harry said as the girl was intimidated all in five second and she was older then these people. "Now, who are you?" Harry asked as he looked to the older girl.

The older girl silently scoffed, such nonsense this little boy spouted but his entire demeanor did wonders to intimidate her if this was how the royalty in Lucis were brought up she dare not thing what she would face with their sovereignty. She'd just be careful around her, no sense in risking serious injury or an international incident. She puffed herself up and spoke.

"I am Fleur Delacour," she said imperiously, sounding a lot like Stella when she took charge as needed. "The Champion for Beauxbatons," She finished, as if that was the single most impressive and important thing anybody could possibly be.

"Bow what now?" Ron asked, looking at the girl as if she was crazy. Fleur bristled slightly at the perceived slight against her school.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" She said haughtily, "The best magic school in all of Europe," she sniffed as the other two occupants of the room looked at her with a scowl, bringing the total to Seven.

"Well no one back home is going to believe this going to another world thing anyway but I say picture time!" Ron called as he pulled his camera. "Mind if I take a picture the four champions and a few minor pictures!" Ron cheered as the three Champions saw no harm in it as it was clear he was more of a tourist than anything else plus he wasn't competition so it was ok here. After a few pictures one serious while the others funny Ron had given them copies of the pictures which was in a bag of his that was some sort of mobile photo printer as it showed the photos he took and handed the champions their own copy of the photos.

Harry looked even more confused however, but his questions had to wait as a man dressed in incredibly yellow clothing, a man wearing a rather starchy looking business suit, the Headmaster from before, a woman whose height could make her related to Titan if they meet for confirmation, and a fancily dressed man with a scowl on his face walked in. While Dumbledore smiled jovially, his two companions looked like they were going to burst from anger.

"What is this nonsense Dumbledore!?" The scowling man accompanying them boomed, "A fourth champion?! Whose he supposed to represent? I demand a redraw! Four champions in the TRI-Wizard Tournament," he snorted with disdain. "Really!"

Dumbledore's smile strained slightly as the man went on a tirade. "Now, now, Headmaster Karkaroff, you know the draw cannot be redone. He will represent his Kingdom, or his group of friend's, or whoever he wishes, though I would assume she'd represent his parents' school," he smiled at the boy who looked at him oddly. What exactly did he know about his birth parents…?

The tall woman scoffed before speaking with the same accent as the unpleasant girl Fleur did. "Yes, you would suggest that he represent your school Dumblydore. You want give 'Ogwarts two bites of ze apple. If that is ze case, Zen I demand we restart ze tournament!" She said, looking down on both of the men.

Harry then spoke up clearly having enough of their petty squabbling. "If I have to represent anyone or anything it will be the Kingdom of Lucis." Harry said proudly as he managed to make a small smile at the people who were now looking at him with confusion. "I'm simply a long way from home but I won't abandon it if its honor is put into question." Harry said as he looked to these odd yet older foreign headmasters.

"Alright Harry!" Ron cheered as, he fist bumped Harry as Ventus patted his shoulder with Stella hugged his arm and Hermione smirking to the side.

"Then it's settled then!" The blonde man wearing far too much yellow announced as he waved his hands exuberantly. "Harry Potter." He began as he ignored the five glares from Harry and his close friends. Though they were beginning to suspect that they would be doing that a lot while they were here. And he either ignored it, or didn't notice it, as he continued, "will represent the Crown Magical Kingdom of Lucis alongside the champions for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!" He looked positively giddy with the fact that Ruby would be here. Ventus was fairly sure this guy had major problems.

'I hope Lunafreya or father can find a way to get us out of here.' Harry thought as unknown to him they would be unable to do so.

(With Lunafreya in Insomnia Eos)

"Pryna I have a task for you." Luna said as she took out a book and handed it to her dog. "The sky messenger has left with the King of another realm. Please travel to this realm and deliver this to him." Luna said as she looked to Pryna. "His world and in turn our own depends on it." Luna said as the day of the treaty signing ceremony was fast approaching them.

Pryna took the book and then began to leave as she knew how to find Stella, Hedwig, and Harry but she knew that when she did no doubt they will be in shock and heartbroken at the answer.

(Scene Break Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore saw an owl arrived for him which was odd but he saw it belonged to St. Mugo's as he already received a progress report of Lily and the Longbottoms conditions so he began to fear the worse for both Lily and the Longbottoms. He soon opened the letter and began to read and as he did so a smile of pure joy crept upon his face at what he read. After he reread it for perhaps the 20th time and making sure no spell was being used on him he knew it was real. Lily had woken up at long last and at no better timing then this day.

Dumbledore dropped what he was doing and took a Floo as he walked to his large fire place. "St. Mugo's." He said vanishing into a green flame.

(At St. Mugo's Lily's hospital room)

Lily who was sitting up on her bed was grateful that the nurses were able to keep the Daily Prophet out of here as she looked out the window as so much has changed. "13… years." Lily said sadly at the thought. "13 years have passed. Harry he's probably already at Hogwarts and that man he's still out there I can feel him." Lily said as she didn't spend 13 years inside the Crystal for nothing.

Soon the door opened as Lily looked and saw Dumbledore walk in as she didn't expect him here at the very least she expected Remus or Sirius to run in. But perhaps Remus hadn't received her letter yet or at all. "Professor you haven't changed a bit." Lily said as Dumbledore was grateful to merlin for saving Lily's life that day.

"Lily we have much to talk about." Dumbledore said as he looked around. "May I sit down?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh of course." Lily said as Dumbledore pulled out a chair and sat down near Lily. "Professor if I may where is Sirius I need to see him." Lily said as Dumbledore thought Lily may have forgotten what Sirius did.

"I'm sorry Lily you may not remember but he betrayed you to Voldemort." Albus said as Lily was shocked at this.

"No he wouldn't he literally couldn't he was magical sworn as Harry's godfather he was literally unable to do anything that would harm Harry knowingly plus we had made Peter the secret keeper and didn't tell anyone." Lily explained as Albus was shocked.

"Lily are you absolutely sure then?" Albus asked as if what she says is true then Sirius had spent 13 years in Azkaban wrongly imprisoned for a crime he did not and literally could not knowingly commit.

"I am sure where is, he and where is Harry I need to know everything." Lily said as she had to set things right now.

"Do not worry I will take care of it Lily but it's a long story I can assure you." Albus said as he began on the day Harry had vanished as Lily for some reason looked glad that he vanished like a mother happy her son was protected. Albus saw that Lily may have had a hand in it and she seemed even more joyed that her son was back. By the end of it Lily looked to Albus before she told her tale of what happened that Halloween Night.

"Albus a few months prior I saw something or someone. He… he was the real reason, this man he's the true Master of Death and he's the reason for everything." Lily said as Albus looked.

"Do you know who he was, what he looked like, how he spoke?" Albus asked as Lily sadly turned her head to this.

"No all I know is that because of him the wars in both the wizarding and muggle world had happened." Lily explained as this man seemed to be the ultimate manipulator as Albus looked to his Elder wand wandering if this man was listening though this Deathly Hollow in his very hand. "Professor I need you to get Sirius out of Azkaban now I need to see my son again." Lily said as Albus nodded.

"It will be done but until a court is called which I can make it as soon a week if not a few days." Albus said as he intended to fix his mistake and get Sirius out of Azkaban.

"Good thank you Professor." Lily said as Dumbledore then nodded and took his leave as once Lily as alone the room turned slightly cold as it was a comforting cold. Soon a woman in a black and white dress walked in as she had long black hair and had her eyes closed inside. "Shiva it's going to happen isn't it?" Lily asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes I had made it so Harry and his friends would investigate the strange happenings in Eos and now they are here." She said as Lily nodded.

"Did you put the sword in a place he would find it?" Lily asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes in the trunk." She said as Lily nodded.

"Thank you." Lily said as the woman then continued.

"But if you must call me something call me Gentiana." Gentiana introduced as Lily nodded and understood what she asked of her a mortal.

(Scene Break the Next Day Hogwarts)

Harry woke up that morning early for once as he got up to make sure what had happened wasn't a dream. Too bad for him it was which means they had to take part in this tournament. Harry had Hermione check out the books to see what it all entailed and what to expect from this world and most of all the challenges involved.

They were given their own common room so to speak as boys and girls got their own dorm area so of course Stella and Hermione got the ladies side all to themselves. But when he woke up Harry would not lie that he was surprised to find himself here and shocked to learn it wasn't a dream at all yesterday. But he only hoped Stella was ok and he was grateful that she was ok and not hurt in anyway. Of course, realizing that he wasn't in a dream, and was in fact, in a different dimension, in a magical castle, where he was apparently famous, was a bit of a shock in and of itself. However, for some reason it didn't affect Harry anywhere near as much as the thought of deeply hurting Stella.

'Of course I'd be worried of hurting her she's my fiancé and all but… is she only my fiancé out of duty or something else?' Harry thought as he was dressed in his normal gear as he looked around the large common room a bit. 'I mean even if we are in some different dimension, at least I know Stella, and the others are ok.' Harry thought as he was intent on getting them all home to Lucis and Insomnia. Instead he shrugged it off and ran into the "Common area" of their suite to find Hermione asleep in a chair by the fire with a book in her hand, seemingly contented with reading her literature by firelight as she slept with her head on her fist with an empty coffee mug nearby.

"Hey just like Ignis, wonder if that was an Ebony Coffee brand." Harry thought as he went to wake up Hermione. "Hey Hermione wake up." Harry said shaking Hermione awake as the lady of the Royal advisory game to awoken by Harry.

"Your highness how may I help you?" Hermione asked as Harry looked to his advisor who returned to her book to continue reading the book in question.

"What are you reading?" He asked as hopefully it's something the can help them home.

Hermione silently chuckled at her leader as she replied without looking up from her book. "It's apparently some form of book on magical animals." Hermione could almost feel Harry's confused face at the new information, to which Hermione defined with only a moment's pause. "It's a book about the habits and appearance of different kinds of animals, the types you would only read about in fairy tales, really." Hermione said, flipping to a certain set of pages she was sure Harry would find fascinating to learn more about.

On it was a white horse, seemingly immaculate in every way, the very definition of a thoroughbred, however, there was something that clearly defined this thing as not being a horse. The giant horn protruding from its head. Harry gasped at the picture, partly because it was a photograph of a creature he was fairly sure only existed in an old myth, and partly because the picture was moving just the paintings that lined the walls of the large castle.

Hermione smirked at the reaction Harry gave, even if it was just an outwards expression of her own when she had seen some of these for the first time. She turned the pages to the next one, the XXXXX Creature. A Dragon. Harry wasn't really impressed with that one considering Bahamut and all as the next picture showed a green scaled dragon, with large scales protruding from its back at regular intervals, it's eyes burning with inner fire as it lashed around the enclosure it was trapped within. The page had more pictures on it, each with descriptions of the species of dragons that were there, the Swedish Short Snout, the more timid Welsh Green, the Chinese Fireball that was living up to its name in its picture, and a few other species, including the beautiful Antipodean Opaleye, the poisonous Peruvian Hypertooth, the incredibly dangerous Hungarian Horntail, and the absolutely massive Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Of course the professor who brought these to them was questioned if any Daemons existed here and she thought they meant Demons from hell and not the Daemons of the Star Scourge. They learned the Daemons don't exists here but for some reason Harry wasn't truly convinced. He didn't know why but even if Earth and Eos were two different worlds they both had magic and the stars themselves so he didn't put it pass the realm of reason for the Star Scourge to somehow exist here.

"Hey Hermione." Harry began as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes your highness?" Hermione asked as Harry looked to his best-friend.

"I need a huge favor ok, can you help me study for this tournament." Harry asked as Hermione chuckled.

"That was already on the agenda as well as ensuring we can power the Highwinds if we cannot leave this world by the school years end." Hermione said preferring to be cautious about their situation here.

"Always one step ahead huh?" Harry asked as Hermione smiled.

"Why of course when dealing with you Harry it's a given." Hermione smiled as Harry returned the smile to his friend of the Royal Advisory. "Now come along they are serving breakfast and we don't want you getting lost now." Hermione said as Stella, Ventus, and Ron had already gone on ahead of them both. "After breakfast a short tune up for the Highwinds is needed and then we may begin studying for the tournament." Hermione said as they would need to find some from or mechanic to keep the car in tip top shape.

(Scene Break after Breakfast)

As Hermione had already gone off to tune up the Highwinds Ron decided to explore a bit with Ventus while Stella and Harry made their way to the Headmasters office. They were summoned to discuss certain information as the two made their way to the office in question. During Breakfast though Hermione had relinquished a newspaper from a student so she may read it and learn how this small magical world works in stuff as news and politics. Seeing as Hermione was in the Royal Advisory she can study the laws and political game since at times thought it had never happened she can be a sort of lawyer as well.

The two soon arrived as Harry saw a Gargoyle spin around and vanish to form into a set of stairs to which Harry and Stella began to climb it. But as Harry started to climb he felt his body pulse for but a moment as he felt strange for it. "Harry are you ok?" Stella asked as Harry quickly regained himself.

"Y-yes I was just off was all." Harry said assuring his fiancé Stella he was ok. As Harry climbed the steps after the moment passed with Stella they soon arrived at Dumbledore's office as they looked around and saw a hat sitting on a high table. Harry was able to reach it as he looked at it and inspected it which looked like an old yet cliché wizard hat. Harry reached in and felt something like a handle and deciding to be daring Harry pulled it out as he was surprised to see a long sword came from it.

"Wow." Harry said as he looked at the Sword before Dumbledore was heard.

"It seems you have the spirit of a True Gryffindor seeing as you had drawn forth the Sword of Gryffindor." Dumbledore said appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh sir sorry about that, I'll put it back." Harry said but then something incredible happened right then and there as Harry put the sword on the table before him.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Royal Arms theme/Somnus Arranged

The Sword began to lift up as it floated in the air surprising everyone before it went torts Harry after glowing and when it did the sword became clear and crystal like as it flew around Harry surprising him to now end at what it did. "A royal arm?" Harry asked as Stella was shocked by this turn of strange events.

*End OST

"A royal Arm?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the Sword may have chosen him as its master and true owner.

"It's a long story sir but basically in the tales of Eos Royal Arms are weapons wielded by some of the greatest Kings that Lucis had ever known that their powers became part of the weapons they wielded." Stella explained as Dumbledore saw this happen.

"Very well… then I suppose the Sword of Gryffindor is best suited in your hands then." Dumbledore said as this was good. He knew Tom made Horcruxes so if Harry ever had to face such an item he will be better prepared for these items created by Voldemort for immortality.

"Are you sure it's not right for me to take what belongs to this school." Harry said as Dumbledore smiled.

"It is of no ill intent so please keep it as a gift." Dumbledore said as Harry had received the Sword of Gryffindor as his own Royal Arm from the founder of Hogwarts Goodrich Gryffindor.

(Scene Break later at the Library)

The five were reading through the books as they had to find information on the Trials of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As they read through it Ron and Ventus were playing paper football while Stella and Harry focused on reading before something was discovered about the tournament one bad discovery.

They continued in silence for the next few minutes until Hermione threw down the book on the Tri-wizard Tournament onto the table in disgust. Harry jumped and Stella eeped, their hands going to for their weapons before they all regained her senses and realized it was only Hermione getting frustrated, and Ron nearly fell out of his chair. Ventus looked at her in question, and Stella looked at her like she'd grown a second head for throwing a book as Hermione had never done that before EVER.

"Hermione?" Harry ventured carefully, slightly afraid of what could have possibly caused her to react this way. "What was in that book that made you so angry?" Harry asked as Hermione then simply looked at Harry with a righteous fury in her eyes that he had never seen in Hermione.

"Harry." Hermione said, an anger that few had ever heard quivering in her voice. "Pretty much everyone who has ever participated in this tournament have died as a result!" She said angrily, clearly disgusted that they would host such a thing for children.

"Oh." Harry said weakly but inside he was furious at this tournament. Ventus himself looked extremely horrified as well as Ron was shocked by this barbaric form of horrible news

Stella really wasn't going to like this as she was there and she didn't like it one bit what so ever. Her fiancé her crush from childhood, her Harry was in a tournament where he may very well die and most of the participants were though 17 still children to the Lucian people.

"They what!?" Ventus exclaimed, his eyes would be turning red if they could as he took the book from Hermione's hand and read the passage himself. "The Twi-Wizard tournament was cancelled after the events of the Tragedy of 1792, due to the high death toll." Ventus threw the book over to Stella, who looked rather shocked as well, the rage on her face was palpable as she read through the book, flipping through the different tasks over the seven hundred years this "tournament" took place.

Stella's lips curled in disgust as she was handed another book by Harry simply titled Twi-Wizard Tragedies. "They had to write a book about the multiple deaths!?" Stella shrieked, obviously appalled at the mere idea of it. She quickly skimmed through it, seeing multiple copies of newspaper clippings of the different tragedies, she muttered as she read, "Cockatrice tragedy of 1509, all three champions killed in first task. Lethifold murders last champion in 1615. Three champions die in third task in 1650…" she trailed off, turning slightly green as she continued reading this barbaric information.

Ventus however, was shaking. "How… HOW COULD THEY KEEP THIS GOING!?" He screamed, as his Claymore appeared in his hand as Ron held his larger friend back from going berserk on some unfortunate victim. This was a death trap Ron won't deny and the fact his best friend was in it made Ron very worried for Harry's safety and the fact that if he died and they find a way home it may spark a war between Lucis and Earth if the Treaty goes without a hitch a lot of people here will die unable to fight back against Lucis and The Imperial forces.

Ventus then got up as he knew who the target for his rage will be. "I'm going to go beat up on the Headmaster until he cancels this stupid tournament!" He half answered, half shouted as he got out of Ron's grasp, before continuing on his war path in the general direction of the man that was hosting this event.

"Ven stop!" Harry called to Ventus stopped him from going any farther on his warpath.

"Why Harry?!" Ventus yelled as Harry looked.

"Because I'll need your help getting myself ready to fight." Harry countered as he looked to his best friend with a stern look all over on his face. "Besides the people here don't use our kind of magic so I think we can handle whatever they throw at us seeing as it gives us an edge here that they don't." Harry said as Ventus then calmed down.

"True." Ventus conceded as that was a very good point right there.

"Well then with the possible murder avoided I do believe Harry has a LOT of studying on this tournament" Hermione spat the word like it was poison. "To do in order for her to get through it in one piece." With that said Hermione grabbed Harry and took him to another book as Stella helped them out with their studying.

While Harry, Stella, and Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library however, Ventus decided he needed to fight something or someone in order to get his anger out so she didn't commit first degree murder when he found the person who put Harry's name in that goblet.

Not that he wouldn't beat the man senseless before turning him in that is with Hermione, Ron, and Stella helping as well.

Ventus remembered that old Professor Lady had mentioned a Forbidden Forest that sounded like a great place to blow off some steam! "Hey Ron want to scout the forest for any possible bounties?" Ventus asked as Ron smiled.

"Did you even have to ask?" Ron asked as it was clear he was already thinking it.

With that in mind, the two ran off towards the castle's main doors and headed out towards the forest, intent on getting some...practical research done on this place.

(Scene Break that Night)

That night saw the five gathered in their guest suite as Hermione, Harry, and Stella looked ready to pass out while Ron and Ventus looked ready to keep going all night as Ventus was holding a long case on his person that wasn't with him before. "Ok guys let's see wat we know so far. Stella, Hermione, and I will start." Harry said as he then had Stella start them off.

"The first task of this...spectacle" Stella began, not wanting to call it a tournament with its atrocities. "Normally involves a dangerous magical creature, so Harry, Hermione, and I found multiple books on the most dangerous ones you could find in this place, and continued studying after we did so." She took a breath before passing the baton to Hermione.

"The second task seems to usually have some form of puzzle involved, or an environmental hazard of some kind, which we can't exactly study for, which makes this task the hardest to prepare for beforehand." Hermione said as she looked slightly agitated at this revelation but was no doubt already thinking of ways to counter it.

Stella then took the baton back as she decided to finish it off for them. "However "the third task seems to have some sort of face off against the rest of the champions" Stella said as she seemed back to her usual self now, having gone over the most agitating parts of their study. "All this means now is, we need to" she paused here, not wanting to say the word most would use as she was above that, "observe the other champions, and learn what we can from their mannerisms and actions so we will have the advantage" she finished eloquently as Hermione chuckled at Stella.

"In other words we need to observe and gather information with espionage and spying." Hermione explained as this of course caused Stella to turn red from embarrassment at being seen through, and slight indignation from being told so, so bluntly.

"So, what did you two do today?" Harry asked tiredly, yet kindly to his two friends. "Well we went to the library after going HAM on the Forbidden Forest we split up and went to scout alone. I went to the car while Ven went to the library the overgrown book worm." Ron said as he then smiled at the case. "And when I was there I found this thought you might like it Harry." Ron said as Harry opened it and was shocked as he swore he was looking at his Father's sword but it was different as he saw the name engraved on it.

"Blade of the Family?" Harry asked as he looked to it and reached for it causing it to raise up on its own and enter Harry turning to a crystal form where it joined the Sword of Gryffindor.

"It's a royal arm?" Hermione asked as she was surprised Royal Arms even existed here.

"Seems that way." Stella said as Ventus had an idea.

"Wait if there is more maybe we can grab them to give us a huge edge in a fight." Ventus said as Hermione cleared her throat.

"One step at a time. Now Ven please continue." Hermione said as they needed to focus on Harry's survival.

"Anyway I learned what I could about this world, and let me just say it's not pretty." Ventus said as he looked to Harry. "Those House Elves we saw when we first appeared here yesterday? They're glorified slaves." Ventus said as this was of course met with a gasp from Stella, a growl from Ron, a scowl from Hermione with narrowed eyes as well. "They're bound to a family for their entire lives unless freed by being given clothes, and only then are they allowed to do as they please, but that's not all, they treat anyone who isn't completely human as beneath them, talking to them like they shouldn't exist or talking down to them!" Ventus held his breath and calmed down, not wanting to start screaming and possibly draw attention to themselves.

"Plus I looked at their political views let's just say Harry be ready for snakes that's all I'm going to say because as far as a lot of people here are concerned if your born to a magical family your great, half of a magical family tolerate depending on said magical family, born to none magical family your trash and wont amount to anything." Ventus explained as he was hating this place and it's screwed up views. "Plus if you're a 'pureblood,' and don't follow the pureblood belief you're a traitor of the highest caliber as they basically hate your guts from the get go." Ventus explained as Harry was even hating this place that may very well be on a long term suicide path.

"Ok moving on." Harry said as they needed to change the subject "Now what did you and Ron see in the forest earlier today?" Harry asked as he wanted details.

Oh you know," Ron replied in a lively tone, "I got angry at that book, and the Headmaster, and went and blew off some steam in that Forbidden Forest place just outside the school grounds." He smiled, "those giant spider things don't hold a candle to the Daemons." Ron boasted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"We also ended up meeting some half horse guy while we were out there earlier today." Ventus started, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"Centaur" she corrected as Ventus waved her off even if she was right on what they are legally called here.

"Fine, a centaur, named Firenze, I think, he spoke in some odd riddles though, saying that Mars was shining strong since our arrival and that it bodes war or something." Ron shrugged, "He seemed kinda, off to me. I left the forest not long after that and just explored the grounds around the castle when I found the sword on the Highwinds." Ron's face lit up in her signature grin, "It's huge! It's gotta have more room than the Kingsglave's training grounds! There's so much room to spar in, we're not limited by the arena here!" Ron called happily as she thought of the possibilities, quickly joined in by the exhausted Harry.

However, Harry's daydream wasn't to last long, as she began nodding off and landed face first into an end table, which knocked some sense into Harry long enough to stand up and realize what he'd done. Thankful he hadn't done it in front of anyone other than his friends as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" He said quickly, noticing everyone's concerned gaze as he looked at them all. "Ok then meeting adjourned for now." Harry said as he was tired and wanted to sleep now. "I'll see you guys in the morning, goodnight!" With that, he used his warp strike to port into his room and crash on the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey new chapter here so please review it and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Let's start this chapter everyone please enjoy the chapter everyone.

(Start)

The group were making their way to the Forbidden Forest as the five were out and about after dropping Hedwig off at the Owl Post. As they walked Harry looked to the others as it was day time and since they weren't students they were free to roam as long as they didn't disturb any classes currently going on now. "So tell me again why we need to wake up early for a forest trip?" Harry asked as Hermione spoke.

"I had heard as of late some students discussing about the sightings of a large creature of unknown origins with a large set of horns and looked fearsome like the muggle lions. Now upon going in depth I have learned the creature they described matches exactly to that of a Behemoth." Hermione said as Ron was shocked.

"Wait what?!" He called shocked Hermione tricked them into a hunt for a Behemoth from Eos and Lucis. "We're hunting a Behemoth you tricked us!" Ron accused as Harry looked.

"She kind of did and it's only scouting if we can follow the Behemoth back to where it first appeared we may find a way back to Eos." Harry said as Hermione looked.

"Of course your highness and we are fortunate Ms. McGonagall is allowing us to roam to investigate a possible way home." Hermione said as Harry nodded. He may have been born in this world but Harry knew Eos and Lucis as his home for a long time so this place he wouldn't exactly fit in at all here so well.

"Well come lets hop to it like a Carbuncle then I would like to at least be home to enjoy the treaty signing." Stella said as she wanted to be there for when her cousin, Harry's adoptive father Regis, and the Nefilhiem Representatives sign the treaty to end the war for the Last Crystal and their mass conquest of Eos.

"Couldn't agree more princess." Ventus said as the group began to look for the signs for the Behemoth.

"You know the good things about the night in this world though?" Ron called as everyone looked.

"What?" Harry asked as Ron smiled.

"A beautiful full moon night and no Daemons!" Ron cheered as this was the best take away they got from Eos in this new world.

"One shut up Ron don't want hunting beasts after us, and two you're not wrong Ron." Ventus said as everyone even Stella laughed a Ven's joke at Ron's name.

"Very funny Ven but remember I know where you sleep and what you sleep with." Ron said holding up his camera.

"Try it you won't make it pass the photo shoot." Ventus threatened as soon Hermione heard what sounded like a twig snapping.

"Quiet!" Hermione called out as she looked to them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Hermione looked.

"We're being hunted." Hermione said as Stella looked around for any signs of their would-be hunter here.

"Stay on guard everyone." Ventus said summoning his claymore as Ron summoned his hand gun.

Hermione of course summoned her daggers while Stella went for the trident as they kept an eye out for whatever was coming after them. They soon heard a snarling sound before they ducked down to avoid getting hit by what looked like some sort of Wolf Man here. "This thing was hunting us?" Ventus asked as Ron laughed.

"This should be easy." Ron said as a wolf without its pack would be child's play.

"Ron stop this thing looks vicious." Ventus said as Ron laughed.

"Really big guy it looks tame to me." Ron said as the creature then howled as soon more came out.

"Crap." Harry said as the creature then charged as Ron quickly got out of the way with a yelp as it met the business end of Ventus claymore which he then knocked it away from them.

"Get ready!" Stella called as the fight was on now.

"Stand your ground!" Harry called as they were surrounded by a small pack of these things as they circled around them intent on eating.

Soon the Wolf like creatures attacked as Ventus smashed one with his Claymore weapon as Stella blocked one with her magic knocking it back. Ron ducked under one that pounced and with his revolver shot at its stomach area resulting in the creature being filled with holes in its stomach area.

Harry sent his weapon Ragnarock at a creature causing major damage to it with a warp strike before he switched to the Blade of the Family weapon and slashed at another as he then dodged an attack leaving behind a blue after image of himself. "Excellent combo you're Majesty!" Hermione called as she slashed at another Wolf Creature with her dagger weapons in hand.

"Thanks Mione!" Harry called before he avoided another attack by the Wolf Creature attacking him.

"Hey heads up!" Ron called as he head shot another Wolf Creature as they kept coming it seems.

"Nothing like the Sabertusks at home, similar but not the same!" Ventus called as he swung his claymore a bit and hit a few more Wolf Creatures.

The wolf creature began to stalk torts Harry no doubt the leader of this pack as it glared at him. Hermione saw the creature and went wide eyed seeing Harry's focus was distracted by the creature. "Your Highness look out!" Hermione called before she sprinted torts Harry and pushed him out of the way before the creature bit down on her arm hard as she cried out in pain while it began to maul said arm as Ron saw this.

"I got you Mione!" Ron called as she shot at the beast multiple times with a rifle forcing it to let go as the others checked on Hermione and saw she had a bloody arm. "Crap we need some first aid here stat!" Ron called as he looked to the others who all agreed that some curatives were needed to heal the injury.

Soon a roar was heard as Hermione forced herself up as the pack of Wolf creatures all heard the roar and began to panic as they all ran away with their tails between their legs no doubt running away from a stronger foe. The five though recognized that roar anywhere as they all looked as soon trees were knocked down to reveal none other than their original quarry the Behemoth.

"Well we found our Behemoth!" Stella called as she knew this was very bad for all of them since it smelled around and when they all looked at Hermione's bloody arm they realized the fighting and the blood in the air attracted it to any injured and weak prey for it to hunt.

"Fall back now!" Hermione called as she held her arm to ease the pain as they all began to run for it needing to escape but the Behemoth followed close behind them. As they ran Ron took charge as he and Ventus took their time exploring the forest.

"Come on there's a cave nearby hurry!" Ron called as Harry and Stella covered Hermione.

"Will the Behemoth be able to get in?!" Stella called as she helped Hermione with her arm.

"Only one way to find out!" Ventus called as they ran for it like their lives depended on it. They soon ran and they saw the Cave coming up as Ventus saw it. "Hurry and book it!" He called as they charged straight to the cave as when they ran in the Behemoth hit the side of the cave with its body and horns showing the entrance way was far too small for the large horned beast.

The Behemoth roared as the group could see the row of sharp teeth at the mouth of the cave as Ron laughed at it. "Hah can't fit now you big ugly brute!" Ron taunted as the Behemoth then roared making Ron yelp as Stella laid Hermione down and began to pull out some Curatives for her arm.

"Here." Stella said as she began to work on Hermione's arm as she was sealing the wound with magic as well as stopping the blood flow.

"Well the Behemoth with an attitude won't be leaving anytime soon so we might be stuck here for a bit." Ventus said as he saw the Behemoth walking back and forth waiting for them to come out of hiding.

"Yeah no kidding." Harry said as soon thunder was heard outside as Harry was surprised by that as Stella yelped a bit as Hermione arm was now all bandaged up.

"Wonderful storm outside and the Behemoth won't leave." Hermione said as Harry sighed.

"Well maybe there's another way out of here." Harry said as he looked into the cave.

"If there is we just have to go deeper and find it." Hermione said as Ron looked.

"Yeah avoid the big Behemoth waiting for us to come back out." Ron said as they group began to enter deeper into the cave as Harry was worried big time about this.

(Meanwhile Ministry of Magic Britain)

"Sirius Orion Black…based on the testimony provided from by in the forms of veritaserum, magical oath, and pensieve memory. We the Wizengamot do hereby find you innocent of all charges. You are released with the courts apologies for the anguish you have suffered and a suitable settlement will be awarded to you for the years you have suffered in anguish for your wrongful imprisonment. The charge leveled against you for failure to register as an Animagus shall be waived as well, citing your time spent in Azkaban. You are free to go. This meeting of the wizengamot is hereby adjourned."

The words spilling from the mouth of the court scribe didn't even register in Sirius's mind until the chains that'd been holding him securely to the uncomfortable chair fell to the floor with a loud clang. He was free. After nearly four months of pure hell he was free. No more chains securing him when he was moved from cell to cell. No more dementor's tormenting him day and night. No more having to relieve himself in a small bucket in the corner of an even smaller room.

It had 13 years ago when his world had been turned on its head. After finding James and Lily dead with Severus in the house with them and no sign of Harry, Sirius had done what he'd considered right at the time and brought Severus in for questioning. He wasn't even able to take one step within the Ministry atrium before he was hit with at least a dozen stunners. And when he woke up again he was in Azkaban. No trial. No explanation. No visitors. Just straight to Azkaban. Do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars as Lily would say.

After years with no word as to what was going on, a guard came into his and collected him. Again without saying a word. Next he knew, he was sitting before a full seating of the Wizengamot. But what shocked him was who stood by her side. It was Lily of all people alive and well as apparently the Wizengamot had learned Lily Potter also survived the Killing Curse but it seems the effect on her survival put her into a long Coma that had lasted over 13 years which was almost Harry's entire life.

After a magical oath from Lily saying she was who she said she was and of his innocence in order to convince the idiots to let him take veritaserum. And even after that they still didn't believe them so they both gave several pensieve memories for their viewing. The first was when James, Lily, Peter, and he switched secret keepers. And the second was the night when he'd gone to the Potters home and found everyone dead. After all of that, the wizengamot had no choice but to let him go. Lily's own memories was of a similar event and how she had been blasted into a Coma and had awoken recently in St. Mugo's alive and well if not weakened and her Magical Core slightly damaged from disuse and surviving a God Damn Killing Curse.

Most of all though he told them of Peter and his Rat Animagus form and the fact Peter was still at large and in turn Peter was pretty much penniless from this revelation and a world-wide manhunt had begun on them no doubt to find him and make him answer for his crimes. But none of that had answered the most pressing question of all. Just where the bloody hell was Harry?

Seeing the one face that could possibly provide him with answers, let alone being the only one he wanted to even see at the moment, Sirius rushed towards the lower edge of the wizengamot chambers and pulled one of his last remaining best friend into a bone crushing hug as Lily wasn't surprised in fact she hugged Sirius back in return.

"Lily you blooming genius I don't know how you did it but you did the impossible and survived the Killing Curse!" Sirius cried out as he looked to Lily who hugged her friend back but Lily's hug was off not cause of her bodies weakened state after years of disuse but of something else entirely.

"Sirius, we need to find Remus and Serverus." Lily began pushing Sirius away as she got her friend back but Sirius was socked that Lily wanted to see Serverus of all people. "We all need to talk." Lily said in a tone that Sirius had almost forgotten. The tone that showed that he won't take no for an answer and they truly needed to talk all of them.

"Lily he's a marked Death Eater how can you say we need to talk!" Sirius demanded as Lily sighed.

"Ok it's a long story but right now the truth is Voldemort isn't the biggest threat out there he's just the real threats pawn." Lily said as she looked to Sirius as even if she held that tone there was fear in her voice not of Voldemort but of the threat who was allegedly using Voldemort as a pawn. "And right now we can't trust the Ministry because this man I'm talking about is deeply rooted into the Ministry and the British Government and has been manipulating everything for a long time." Lily said as Sirius looked as once they found Remus he knew Lily was using every card she can play now as if she's on a mission of sorts.

"Lily… what did you see that night?" Sirius asked as Lily sighed as she looked to Remus with the fear now evident on her face. 

"The end of everything the end of the light." Lily said as her tone showed she was truly scared.

(Back at the Dark Cave)

Harry, Ventus, Ron, Hermione, and Stella had their flashlights on as they were going through the cave as it was dark here very dark as they could barely see a thing here. "Well you guys see anything?" Ron asked as Ventus looked.

"Nothing lots of nothing." Ventus said as Ron looked around.

"Great then its official we're lost." Ron said as they tried to look around for their missing exit.

"Hermione?" Stella called as she looked to Hermione. "How is your injury?" Stella asked as Hermione looked.

"A dull pain now but quite frankly it itches." Hermione confessed as it did in fact itch quite a bit.

"It should be like that for a while till we can get someone to look at it." Stella said as she wasn't a keen medic like the others were.

"Or till we can get a potion to patch her up!" Ron called as everyone rolled her eyes at Ron's attempt and lighting things up around their group here.

Soon the group ducked as bats flew by as luckily the bats passed them by as Harry looked as Ron saw them. "Heh just bats." Ron said as they continued to explore the cave a bit. "But still I got a bad feeling about this place." Ron said as they walked through the cave.

"As if danger lurks around every corner." Hermione said as they were exploring the cave to find an exit back out.

Soon as they delved deeper into the cave they were ambushed by what looked like large spider like creatures and by the look of things they were hunting right now. "We got company!" Ventus called as he and Stella summoned their weapon while Hermione summoned one of her daggers with her good hand as Harry ended up being jumped by a spider to which he then knocked it off of him and got back up.

"Spiders I hate spiders." Stella said as she had her trident at the ready.

"No kidding." Ron agreed as he had his gun at the ready aimed to kill spiders.

"Come on let's take them out!" Harry called as they soon began to fight as he send his Sword Ragnarock at one doing major damage to it before switching out with the Sword of the Family as he seemed to be very proficient with a sword. As Harry fought against them he then ducked as he called for some backup. "Ron!" Harry called as Ron ran in.

"I got your back!" Ron called as he rolled on Harry's back and fired at a spider before Harry then jumped on Ron's shoulder and stabbed another one in the back killing it.

Stella meanwhile used her trident to provide backup from the rear as she was lucky her trident was good for magical healing spells and the like as soon the threats were dealt with. "Feels just like home." Ventus said as he stretched a bit.

"Even more so if I had a cup of Ebony right about now." Hermione said as she really missed her favorite coffee beverage.

"Who knows maybe you can start a brand of Ebony here if we can't get back." Ronald said as they kept exploring the cave they were hiding in.

"Come on let's keep going we need to find an exit fast." Harry said as they kept going deeper into the cave.

(Meanwhile at Daigon Alley)

Lily was getting her feet movement back at an incredible rate as she and Sirius waited for Severus to appear. Remus was no doubt under the effects of the Full Moon Tonight but when Lily hear Snape was teaching at Hogwarts she knew they had to wait for now. As Lily waited for her friend to arrive she soon looked to the Tavern Entrance and saw the familiar greasy haired man enter.

"Severus over here." Lily called as she held a ring in her hand not daring to put it on just yet.

Snape looked over and was surprised to see Lily was at last awake from her Coma. Severus walked over to Lily as Lily looked to her friend from so many years ago. "We… need to talk." Lily said as she looked to the two.

"Yeah can we hurry up here Sniviluss still gets on my nerves?" Sirius asked as Lily glared.

"Be quiet Sirius." Lily countered as she then calmed herself. "Severus…" Lily began but it was Severus who spoke.

"I'm sorry." Severus said trying his hardest not to crack. "I'm so sorry." Severus said as Lily knew from what Albus told her after she had awoken.

"It's ok, Severus I know what you did after the fact as well." Lily said as she then put the ring on the table.

"The bloody hell is that?" Sirius asked as he looked at the very fancy looking ring.

"A very ancient and powerful Ring that soon Harry will need to use." Lily said as she looked to her two friends. "What is said here does not leave this area save to Remus's ears not even Albus shall learn what is to be said here." Lily said as she took the ring with a blue glowing gem crafted into the design. "This Ring is called the Ring of the Magi (Mage Eye) I had acquired it when I awoke from my coma… it can only be used by those of Royal Blood or who has been deemed by a being known as Bahamut to be of Royal Blood." Lily explained as she looked.

"Bahamut?" Sirius asked as Lily then sighed as she then put the ring on and then hissed in pain a bit.

"I think it would be better to show you." Lily said as she then put her hand out with the ring. "Both of you take my hand." Lily ordered as the two men did so as she then breathed out. "Appear before us Kings and Queens of the Mystics." Lily announced as soon the two were shocked to see the world turn dark around them as soon they saw towering figures hovering above them as they were all shocked to see these blue energy being.

To Severus sock he even saw what looked like Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin among them as they looked down upon the three wizards. **"You stand as guests before the wards of this worlds future, speak what you wish to speak Queen who mothers the King of Kings."** Godric spoke as he glared down upon Lily.

"Please tell them what you told me during my… coma." Lily said as Salazar then looked down.

" **Very well your world is dying."** Salazar spoke as he looked upon them.

" **Yes the usurper of the Potter Bloodline the Master of Death is approaching."** Rowena Ravenclaw spoke as she looked upon the four.

" **The world is dying because the Master of Death has been on a grand scheme that is at this point irreversible."** Helga Hufflepuff said surprising the two.

"The Master of Death? But one would need to hold all three Deathly Hollows for that." Snape said aware of the tale of the Three Brothers and the Legend of the Deathly Hollows as Godric spoke up once more.

" **So naïve so near sighted that you fail to see that someone has already claimed all three and had separated them accordingly!"** Godric said as it seems he saw those of the living world as small children.

" **The King of Kings the Mystic King will soon rise to challenge the Master of Death and deliver this world into providence."** Godric said as soon another voice spoke up.

" **But in doing so the Kings life must be traded in return to claim his throne for then this world shall know providence."** Came the voice of Nicholas Flamel as the two were shocked.

"Ok simple matter find this King and get him to do this big ascension and we win right?" Sirius said as Lily then looked down in shame.

" **So naïve still padfoot."** Came a voice that all three of them knew as they looked to see an armored figure looking like a younger Godric.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as James looked down.

" **The King of Kings has already been found the Goblet of Fire found him."** James said as Sirius was wide eyed as was Severus.

"Wait… no this can't be right Prongslet is supposed to trade his life for the world!?" Sirius demanded as he was angry at both Lily and James for this horror.

" **I didn't like it either Padfoot but being here I saw there weren't any other options."** James voice spoke as his voice was filled with self-shame and loathing.

"The boy is to die… for the safety of millions?" Severus asked as he didn't realize Harry being the 'chosen one,' is more than just simply waving a wand and killing Voldemort who was just a pawn in this whole mess. "Do we have alternatives someone else to do the deed?" Severus asked as Sirius was shocked by Severus question.

" **No… he is the only one who has the power of the Kings Lily has it but her role and limits will not allow her to perform the needed task required of the Kings calling."** Godric said as he looked down to Sirius.

"So you're just going to let him die!" Sirius demanded as he glared at his house's founder.

" **So naïve cursed never to rise beyond."** Godric said as he looked down upon Sirius.

"Lily please tell me you're not actually going to let them do this!?" Sirius yelled as he looked to Lily who was silent through all of it. "Well!?" He asked as Lily then spoke but it was an answer Sirius would not enjoy to hear.

"I'm… so sorry." She began as Sirius looked shocked to hear this. "But this was beyond even my length to save Harry." Lily said as Sirius was in shock when he heard this. Lily tried her hardest but fate was a cruel mistress to those who defy it at times. If Harry's fate truly to die for the world Lily had done everything she could to stop it.

"During your coma… you saw what would happen if you tried to stop this and succeeded didn't you?" Severus asked as Lily sadly nodded as she saw it.

"Yes a world of darkness the sun never again rising because it was a world unable to awaken from the night and humankind forced to flee and hide from the monsters who make a world unawaken there home." Lily said as Shiva had showed them to her, the Daemons of the Starscourge created by Ifrit himself.

"So we let Harry die to stop that thing you saw." Sirius said as he didn't like this at all.

" **We have done what was needed summon us at your own peril."** Godric warned before they all vanished and were back at the tavern again.

"So… how do we tell Moony?" Sirius said as this was getting very tricky now.

(Back with Harry and co)

The group were walking deeper into the cave as they tried to find an exit. Luckily Hermione's injury was healed up with only minor scaring which made Ron happy to hear. As they walked Harry stopped as he heard a whisper in the air as he looked around. "You all hear that?" Harry asked as he looked around for the source.

"No I don't your majesty." Hermione said as she followed close with the others.

"Sorry Harry didn't hear it." Ron said as he looked to Harry confused he heard things the rest of them could not.

"You ok?" Ventus asked as he looked to Harry worried for him.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" Stella asked as she looked to her fiancé with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey look at that." Ron pointed out as they looked as Stella was surprised by this.

"My word this looks like a rune stone." Stella said as Harry looked to it as well.

"Do you think?" Ron began but when he touched it he was zapped as he pulled back his hand in pain. "Ow it shocked me!" Ron cried out waving his hand in pain from the stone shocking him.

"Let me try." Harry said as he reached to the stone but before Ron or Stella could stop him Harry felt the electricity course through him as he then saw images before he pulled back in shock. "Um guys." Harry said as he looked at his hands. "I think we just began the Trial of Ramuh." Harry said as he was shocked to hear this going on.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as Stella then spoke.

"Well if that's the case then this would prove it's not outside the realm of possibilities for the Astral Gods to exist outside of Eos." Stella said as Ron sighed.

"Great more divine god mumbo jumbo." Ron said as he swore the Astral's never made sense to him.

"Well if story holds truth if we activate enough of the rune stones we can possibly pass the Trail of Ramuh." Stella said as Harry agreed.

"Would Ramuh deal with the Behemoth outside then?" Ron asked excitedly hoping for a yes to that question there.

"Who knows he just might." Ventus said as that cheered Ron up at the thought.

And thus they began their search for more rune stones while fighting enemies along the way from spiders to oddly shaped bats, and the occasional little monsters that were apparently imps as they went about searching and accessing the Rune Stones. As they did so Hermione showed her skills with the daggers as it seemed she was an expert in strategy, cooking, and daggers. Of course it was expected of their resident driver for their car known as the Highwinds.

Ron shot them with his gun while Ventus smashed them with his claymore while also cleaving them as Harry switched between the weapons he had gathered thus far which were two swords and his original sword. As they fought they found even more Rune Stones while Stella provided magical aid from healing to stat boosts as it seems these five were the perfect team.

"Ok there should only be one more left." Stella spoke as she walked with her fiancé and his group of friends.

"Yeah let's go find it." Ron said as they soon arrived at a large cave area where a single path remained after crouching down to get to said mentioned area. As they walked they soon had to jump back in shock as a creature they knew was from Eos popped out as it looked like a large fish creature with a human head.

"Holy cow!" Ron cried out in shock.

"Is that a Naga!?" Ventus demanded wondering what other things from Eos made it here.

"What is that doing here?" Stella asked as she like the others were shocked to see it like the Behemoth had also made it to this odd magical world somehow.

"Do something Harry!" Ron called Harry was surprised by this.

"Don't ask me do it yourself!" Harry said as the creature didn't move but it did speak.

" _ **My… baby… where?"**_ The creature asked as Harry looked to it.

"Sorry can't help you." Harry said as the creature glared at them.

" _ **Oh you can… by becoming mine!"**_ It roared out as Ron was shocked as everyone got battle ready for this.

"Whatever that is, it sounds disgusting!" Ron called out as everyone was ready to fight.

The Naga then dove into the ground like it was water as the five had to scatter to avoid getting attacked by its sneak attacks. They began to attack it as they had to focus on surviving this ordeal now. Harry dodged it with his power and then warped to the high wall and then performed a warp strike to the Naga hitting it with the Sword of the Family. Harry then began to bash the creature as Ven came in and slammed his claymore down upon the foe.

Stella cast protective magic as she made barriers to defend themselves from the onslaught while Ron kept his distance and fired upon the Naga. The Naga roared out as they tried to avoid its attacks as Ron was then hit only for Hermione to jump in and stab it with her daggers. She then avoided the attack as Harry then switched to a spear weapon and stabbed into the foe before summoning up his gun and firing at the dark creature.

The Naga roared out as the five then charged in and then after a combination attack beat the creature back as it was a Link Attack as they jumped off each other's backs hitting it before Harry climaxed with a stab to the head. "Got it!" Harry called out as they beat the boss as Ron smiled as the Naga melted into black slime showing it dead.

" _ **Bring back my baby."**_ The Naga let a death gasp as it was now dead.

"Can't believe we did Puck-puck to win!" Ron called as he let his gun vanish to its storage.

"But what was she talking about anyway?" Hermione asked as she adjusted her glasses a bit after this ordeal.

"Beats me." Harry said as Ventus then spoke up.

"Something about her baby?" Ventus said as this was just getting confusing for all of them.

"Yes now best we proceed to the next part." Hermione said as they all agreed and made their way to the end of the area.

"Yeah one rune stone to go." Ron said as they began to make their way deeper into the dark cave system.

They soon got to the rune stone as Stella saw it. "It's beautiful." Stella said as she was amazed by the beauty it held as Ron was happy they got to it.

"Ok you're up then Harry." Ventus said as Harry nodded and walked up to the stone and put his hand on it. But when Harry did he felt a rush of magic flow into him as violet thunder formed around him as well. Soon Harry was flooded with images as he saw Ramuh there as he also saw a red haired woman in a royal dress greeting him holding something similar to the Trident of the Oracle as Harry was wide eyed as it seemed they were talking.

Soon Harry was freed from the images as he looked at his hands unaware his eyes were glowing Crimson Red after he had did that.

"Wow." Harry said as he looked at his hands in shock as to what had just happened during the ordeal.

"Well what's the verdict?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry wanting some answers to the end results from Ramuh.

"I think I got his power now." Harry said as he looked to his hand as Stella smiled.

"Excellent that means we can get out of here and deal with the Behemoth." Stella said as Hermione nodded as did Ron and Ventus.

"Let's be off then the sooner we can put this Behemoth down the sooner we may locate a path back to Eos." Hermione said as they needed to move now or else they may end up being far too late to return home.

(Later back at the Caves Entrance)

The five climbed out of the cave to see the Behemoth was gone as was the storm as they looked around confused to what was going on. "Did the thing leave?" Ron asked as he was hoping he can avoid the Behemoth now.

"Behemoths don't leave pray that easily storm or no storm." Stella said as she and Hermione both knew Behemoths were stubborn yes extremely brutal hunters.

AS they walked out of the cave they failed to realize the Behemoth had not left at all but was in fact climbing down behind them from the rock formation. No doubt it had climbed to get the jump on them as when they walked Hermione took notice the unnatural shadow and then went wide eyed as she realized what it was.

"Everyone move!" Hermione called as everyone saw it and acted as Ventus acted first while Harry shielded Stella. The Behemoth swung down its large paw only for Ventus to block it with his own sword causing it to be knocked back by their group's resident heavy hitter here. But of course Ventus was knocked back as well as the Behemoth roared at them as they all saw it.

"Well time for round 2!" Ron called out as he summoned his hand gun weapon out and ready to fire. "Boss battle time!" Ron called as everyone then looked to Ron strangely when he said this. When Ron saw this he shrugged to them as he figured what they were thinking. "What I heard one of the kids at the school say it." Ron defended as that made sense to them considering this was Ron.

The five then charged at the Behemoth beginning the battle once more as they began trying to defeat it. Harry warping about doing fast strikes against the Behemoth while Ron kept his distance with his gun firing at it and reloading when he needs to. The Behemoth roared and charged at Hermione only for Stella to show up using her shielding magic to block the attack before Ventus ran in and sliced at its head.

The Behemoth roared out in pain and charged at them as Stella and Hermione moved as Harry then used a warp strike with Ragnarock and then followed up with the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry then went for the Blade of the Family and went for powerful strikes against his foe.

"Damn this thing is tough! Where is Ramuh and his divine intervention?!" Ron called as they were in some real trouble right now.

"Stand your ground!" Hermione asked holding her daggers in hand ready for more.

"Easy for you to say we're dealing with a Behemoth!" Ventus called in argument as they needed a new plan fast.

Harry then roared out as he charged straight at the Behemoth and then with Ragnarock once more performed a warp strike but as he did this the Behemoth roared and slammed Harry to a tree hard enough to break said tree as now Harry once he got up was limping.

"Harry!" Stella called as she went to him but the Behemoth got in her way in its rage.

"D-dammit." Harry cursed as they needed a plan now as he was trying to limp to either safety or Stella till he can jump back into the fight to help. Harry then gritted his teeth as he saw his friends were in danger now as he needed power he needed more power to help them. He went through Ramuh's trial but he did not respond as he needed help. Maybe it was because he was not a true Lucian as it was no secret to him or his friends he was adopted. But even if that was the case he did not want to disappoint his father Regis even though the man was never disappointed in him save for few screw ups but that was due to lack of learning or experience on his part.

"Dammit… Dammit." Harry cursed as his eyes then snapped open as he was not going to let his friends die. "RAMUH!" Harry called out as his voice echoed across the night as soon it happened.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Nox Divina

Thunder Clouds and storms formed around them as everyone saw it but the Behemoth ignored it not caring for what was coming. Soon Stella gasped as they all saw a giant of an Oldman who could give Dumbledore a run for his money in the beard department as he reached down and grabbed Harry off the ground. This Celtic like being who looked like the Celtic God Odin was in fact Ramuh the Flugian and one of the Six Astral Gods of Lucis as he was the one who summoned forth the Storm Clouds.

Ramuh began to raise his staff upward as it was very similar to a unicorn or in this case the mythical Ixion as thunder focused to it like a lightning rod as Ramuh was preparing his Judgement Bolt. Soon the thunder hit it and once it was charged enough Ramuh was ready as Harry's friends began to run off to avoid the attack. Soon Ramuh threw the staff downward to the battleground and destroyed the Behemoth and anything else that may have been caught in the crossfire that meant harm.

*End OST

Ramuh dropped Harry gently to the ground as he began to vanish as the group saw this as Hermione adjusted her glasses a bit.

"YEAH!" Ventus called out as Divine Intervention saved their asses tonight.

"Surprised we're still standing." Hermione confessed as she saw this while they let their weapons vanish.

"I know now." Ron began as Ramuh was vanishing. "I know why the tales are told." Ron confessed as soon Ramuh completely vanished from the sky.

"Yes their true… all of them are true." Stella confessed as she knew they were true being related to the Oracle but seeing was believing here.

"Come on." Harry began as he saw this but they had to focus. "We hit a dead end… let's head back." Harry said as they began to walk away.

"That would be wise." Hermione said as this search for a way back was a bust for them.

"Wait look!" Stella called as they all looked and saw what Stella was pointing out and saw the battle may have unearthed a tomb of sorts.

"Looks like a Royal Tomb." Harry said as they began to make their way to it. While walking they saw the inscription and were shocked at what it said. "Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry read as they saw atop the crypt was what looked to be a crossbow.

"Huh I didn't expect this worlds magic users to utilize weapons like this." Hermione said as Harry walked over to it.

"I wonder…" Harry began before he reached out to the crossbow wondering if it would respond to him.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus Arrangement

The Crossbow began to float in the air before it aimed at Harry and in turn flew torts him and joined the Swords he had already gained into a crystalline form as they floated around him. "Wow." Ron said as he saw this as did Ventus.

"Huh seems this world does have its own Royal Arms." Ventus said as Harry saw this.

"The Bow of Ravenclaw." Harry said as the name was on the weapon before it joined the others as it was clear that these two Founders each had these weapons so if that were the case wouldn't that mean there were still two other Hogwarts Based Royal Arms in the School or on the school grounds somewhere. "Come on lets head back." Harry said as they best be moving before any more surprises show up.

"Got it." Ron said as he was happy to get out of this forest.

"Yes I best get this bite looked over." Hermione said as Stella did what she could but her bite was going to more than likely need some stitches.

"Plus we must also prepare for the upcoming Challenge whatever it may be." Stella said as they left knowing these challenges could get Harry killed in a horrible way if they not warry of them.

(Scene Break Lily)

Lily was getting back on her feet with the aid of Sirius and Severus but she knew she wouldn't be getting better in the long run. After all the magic she employed to protect Harry was Lucian in origin and was very straining on her while she was using it. She was able to stay steady for now but as the year's progress she will no doubt get weaker and weaker until she can no longer protect Harry or even put up a fight.

Soon Lily looked and saw an old friend appear as she saw it was Gentiana as she walked in. "Any news?" Lily asked as Gentiana looked to Lily and nodded before closing her eyes. "The boy has retrieved the Bow of Ravenclaw and had passed the Trial of Ramuh and in turned gained the power of the Flugian." Gentiana said as Lily nodded. "Furthermore the usurper of this world has begun his movement." Gentiana said as Lily nodded to her knowing how Gentiana's lover sides with the darkness all because of human greed and arrogance which wrought the Infernian's rage.

"I see… please keep watch of him in secret." Lily said as Gentian nodded.

"Fear not young Queen for a chosen guide keeps her eyes upon him at all times." Gentiana said as she began to take her leave of her as she had other matters to attend to.

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan was handling paper work which was a tedious task for him but one he handles with diligence. Magic helped but he uses his own quill to do the task. He kept tabs on the boy as thanks to his connections to both the Minister and the British Queen he is able to keep tabs on all and have his hands in everything. They may both believe they hold the cards but in truth it was Jonathan who held them.

"Master." Came a familiar voice as Jonathan nodded.

"Don't tell me I already know the boy has retrieved the Crossbow and gained the Flugian's aid." Jonathan said as Death once more appeared before him.

"Yes as it stands we still must prepare for the Rite of Titan and the Rite of the Leviathan." Death said as she knew the Infernian Ifrit no doubt had informed Jonathan.

"Good, oh and I may need to pick up a small parcel from Azkaban through… illegal methods." Jonathan said as he didn't seem bothered by it or even afraid of dying which made sense. The Master of Death cannot be killed save by either a worthy successor or by a being of equal or greater power than he.

"Of course master." Death said as she began to take her leave to make the needed preparations.

"Now then…" Jonathan's aid spinning his chair to the portrait near him that showed an old image depicting the Six Astral Gods when they first met Merlin and Morgana. "What Royal Arm shall you retrieve next young King?" Jonathan asked in an amused tone knowing the gears of fate were turning and soon his long desire shall be fulfilled the end of the Potter Bloodline forever.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this chapter up. Anyway I'll see you all next time and remember to review as you leave so until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin.

(Start)

The group were gathered at the Valefor as Ventus was working on it hoping he could use magic somehow to make a self-sustaining engine considering the fact the places here may not have the same fuel as Lucis or Eos they needed to be ready. As Ventus worked Harry was looking over this 'Mystic Arms,' as Ron began calling them as so far he has this Sword of Gryffindor, Blade of the Family, and Crossbow of Ravenclaw things here were staring to look weird here.

"So how long till the modifications to the Car are complete?" Hermione asked as now that her arm was all bandaged up after the strange wolf bite they can continue their day as normal.

"Not long problem is if we're stuck here longer then we want we're going to need somewhere to park her." Ventus said as Ron looked to them.

"So basically we need a place to stay worst case scenario, great just great." Ron said as Harry looked to them.

"Well sometimes we can't help the will of the Gods after all." Stella said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know if our gods are even here!" Ron argued as Harry quickly stepped in.

"Ok calm down everyone I can see we're a bit on edge right now so let's just focus on the here and now." Harry said as Ron and Stella looked and nodded.

"Very well/Alright." Stella and Ron both said as right now they needed to wait and plan their next move here.

"Well then for now we best focus on the tasks at hand. Harry do you think there may perhaps be more of these weapons on the grounds if not in this world?" Hermione asked as Harry looked to her.

"Could be I mean two weapons focused around a founder isn't just a coincidence if you ask me." Harry said as he looked to the grounds. "If anything it could be the last two founders also had weapons like these but the question is where they are." Harry said as that was a very good question.

"Well I'm going out." Ron said as he got up as everyone looked to him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Ron took his camera out.

"Sight-seeing." Ron said as Ventus then sighed in response to this.

"Why do I get the feeling Ron is going to get us into trouble?" Ventus asked as he looked to the young man leaving.

"Because he has a knack for doing so." Stella said as she saw Ron walk away from them.

"Um guys!" Ron called as he came back as he seemed oddly excited. "Looks like we may need to head to someplace called Diagon Alley for some shopping." Ron said as he looked to his friends.

"Pardon my sceptic nature but might I inquire why?" Hermione asked as she looked to Ron.

"Ask her." Ron said as Minerva had followed Ron when she had learned the four were out working on their car the Valefor.

"Well let's hear it." Harry said as he was being polite about this as he looked to Minerva who saw how polite Harry was being much like how Lily was at that age long ago.

"Mr. Caelum some things had arisen and I was asked by the headmaster to take you to acquire your wizarding supplies." Minerva said as Harry looked to her. "The wand at this point is for formalities sake seeing as you don't plan on making a long term stay." Minerva said as she knew Eos was Harry's home much like how Dumbledore knew and seeing as the boy was loved there none of them could rip that away from him.

"Ok… I can see where a wand can help me considering I Was hog tied to this tournament." Harry said as he still wasn't very keen on taking part in a life or death tournament here. "But why do I get the feeling there's more to it." Harry said as he looked to Minerva.

"It's complicated I can assure you but… someone at Diagon Alley wishes to see you a few someone's in fact." Minerva said as she knew Lily wanted to see her son again.

"Ok… well this will be good then." Harry said as he was ready.

"Yes I have been wishing to read up on potion ingredients and such to see if we can create improves of the potions we have in Eos. Knowing the dangers here they would be very much needed." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah and I don't think that Snape guy likes me much even when I had some legitimate questions about potion making." Harry said as Ron smiled to him.

"Don't worry Harry we got your back." Ron said as Ventus nodded.

"Well then we best be off, but I ready about port keys is it possible to turn the car into such an item." Stella asked as Minerva looked.

"It should be I added a small array of runes to allow us to use it as a port key as it should in theory be safer than the ones the Wizarding Community tend to use." Hermione said as Minerva saw if these five were actually students they would have possibly been in the top of the class in their respected houses.

"Ok can you put the Portkey spell thing on the car Ms. McGonagall?" Harry asked looking to the Animagus witch.

"I can try but it may be difficult." Minerva said as Hermione nodded and pulled out some notes.

"This should help as long as we appear within London we can handle the rest." Hermione said as Minerva looked them over.

(Later after the Portkey)

The car was driving on the road of London as Hermione had taken care to read up on the local road laws as right now since the car was full Minerva had turned into a cat to fit in the car. "Heh this place is pretty nice reminds me a bit of home." Ron said as he Harry smiled.

"Yeah could use a bit of other stuff but at least they have camping gear also." Ventus said as Hermione nodded.

"I still remember the first time we had taken Lady Stella camping for the first time." Hermione said as she looked from the driver's seat as they also had a notice me not charm on them thanks to Minerva.

"Yes I was a total mess by the end of it but I truly did enjoy camping it out." Stella said as Minerva saw how they seemed to be talking about this world so fondly.

"Hey guys check it out!" Ron called pointing torts a diner like place as Stella saw it.

"Best we explore a bit before heading to this Diagon Alley see what there is to know about this place." Hermione said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah but we also don't have money here so we might need to check out some way to get some money in our pockets." Harry said as Minerva saw this as they may be looking for a way home but until then they decided to learn what they can.

"That I can agree with." Ventus said as the cat on Stella's lap which was Minerva also agreed for now as she let them be.

(Later in the Diner)

The five entered the diner as they told the waitress they weren't from around here and wanted to hear about this place a bit. So they got the basic tourist hot spots and such and in return they got a meal on the house. Hermione was eating the food and enjoyed it as Harry offered to handle problems they may be having such as their delivery truck having problems or even going on small delivery runs. Thanks to that they were given such a job as they in turn got a sort of Odd Jobs position here for the time being as they needed to set up show somewhere.

"I've got it!" Hermione began as she had picked up this quark from her elder brother Ignis.

"What up Mione?" Harry asked as Hermione took out a journey and began to write in it.

"I've come up with a new recipe." Hermione said as she written down the needed ingredients as Ventus chuckled.

"Can't wait to taste test it." Ventus said as they had taken their leave of the diner and continued their journey to this place called The Leaky Cauldron.

(Later on the road)

Hermione was once more scratching her arm at every stop light as it seems she was being bothered by it. Luckily it wasn't bad just a few quick scratches and it was handled as they continued their ride to the Alley. "Hey is that the place?" Ventus asked as he pointed to the Tavern that was clearly out of place here as Minerva was shocked to see that Ventus could see the tavern.

"Seems that way. Give me a moment to park." Hermione said as she located a parking spot and brought the Valefor in to park it.

Once the car was parked the five disembarked while Hermione Minerva followed reverting to her human form as they went to the cauldron. As they got to the door someone began walking out as if to greet them as Ron noted a few similarities between this stranger and Harry.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Arydn Theme

"I'm afraid you are all out of luck." The man said as this was the same person Lily had met the day she found the spell to save Harry.

"Are we?" Harry asked as something about this didn't sit well with him.

"The passage to Diagon Alley brings you here." The man known as Jonathan Kennedy Rowling said or as some like to call him, Chancellor J.K. Rowling.

"What about 'em?" Ron asked as he looked to this guy in confusion as he seemed to be dressed as a combo of a Wizard and a muggle.

"Well, the patrons of this establishment will not allow you to go forth so easily." Jonathan said as he looked to the tavern. "It seems someone may have tipped people off the Boy-Who-Lived will be coming through here to acquire his school supplies at long last." Jonathan said as he began to walk away a bit.

"And what's your story?" Ventus asked as he looked to him.

"I am but an impatient politician and traveler ready to turn ship." Jonathan said as he began walking away a bit. "The Blood War hasn't truly ended and this 'peace,' as it has been called has made this world weak." Jonathan said as he pulled out a black book and gave it a look over. "Considering the incident involving the Quiddich World Cup I dare say even the Queen herself is starting to become involved." Jonathan said as this was a shock for Minerva.

Jonathan then turned to the group and threw to Harry the book as Harry saw it just as Ventus caught it. When he did he passed it to Harry who saw it was some sort of diary as when he opened it Harry saw the paper bills of pounds with a few Galleons inside but they looked older then the galleons used today.

"What's this? Some sort of Souvenir?" Ventus asked as Ron heard this.

"They make those?" He asked as Harry looked.

"What no I don't think so." Harry confirmed as Minerva saw Jonathan and always had this bad feeling about him and his unknown methods.

"Consider the money inside your allowance and the diary a key to more." Jonathan said as he smiled to them as his voice just dripped with a sort of tone that Harry had heard from the High Chancellor of Nefilheim when he visited to offer the peace treaty.

"Yeah and whose allowing us?" Ventus asked as he stood protectively before Harry.

"And what may this diary be a key to?" Hermione asked taking a stand to guard Stella.

Jonathan then spread his arms about as if not even worried about getting hurt. "A man of no importance but with a small interest in young Mr. Potter's future." Jonathan said as he then took his leave of them.

"Yeah right." Harry said as Minerva looked to the Tavern wondering if people will actually get in their way just to meet Harry or worse.

*End OST

"Is Harry really that famous here?" Stella asked as she looked to Minerva.

"Yes he was able to defeat the Dark Lord at the age of 1 while his mother was in a coma after the event." Minerva said as she looked to the group that was gathered.

"Well in any case better keep our guard up so we can get through." Ventus said as they didn't know if it was fans or possibly Voldemort Loyalists in there.

"Yes though skeptical as I am we cannot discount the possibility of Harry being in danger." Hermione said as Harry rolled his eyes to this.

"Come on." Harry said before they entered the Magical Tavern.

(Later)

As it turned out Jonathan was right on point as the minute Harry scar was noticed they were surrounded by people wanting to meet him as Harry shook their hands and such trying to answer every question as best he could but eventually Ventus and Hermione got involved and with Minerva's help were able to get through once they got the crowd to part.

Once they put the code in for Diagon Alley they made their way inside as they were met with the Wizarding Community as they saw the entire place was filled with magical items not seen often in Eos. "Wow." Harry said as he was amazed as Ron was amazed as well.

"Dude I'm getting a picture of this!" Ron said taking out his camera and snapping a picture of this like some random foreign tourist.

"We best focus for now we know why we are here, wand, books, and if needed ingredients as well as meeting with the person who asked for Harry's presence." Hermione said taking charge as Ron nodded.

"Got it." Ron said as he still had his camera out.

"Doesn't mean we can't snap a few picture here and there." Harry said as Ron smiled a big toothy grin at his best friends ok for site seeing. "Now then what should we get first then?" Harry asked as he looked to Minerva for some answers.

"Well for starters we should acquire your money from Gringotts and once we're done there acquire the books, then finally we will retrieve your wand." Minerva said as Harry nodded to this in response.

"Got it." Harry said as he agreed on this for now.

"Ok then funds will be the first of our agenda today." Hermione said as Stella agreed on this day plan.

"Ok then let us be off." Stella said as they took their leave to begin their plans for the day.

(Meanwhile at St. Mugo's)

Lily was sitting on a chair now as she was recovering splendidly from her ordeal of recovery and her rehabilitation from her 13 years of being in a deep coma. As she looked outside the window she felt it and smiled as Sirius, Remus, and Snape who were either visited or keeping her company during her stay saw it. "He's here." Lily said as Snape heard this.

"Who?" Remus asked as he was let in on what the Snape and Sirius had learned through Lily before.

"Harry." Lily said as she knew Harry was in Diagon Alley and no doubt getting his wand and other supplies.

"Wonder how Prongslet has changed in these past 13 years." Sirius said as he didn't want to think if Harry has become something dark knowing he may very well have 10 years at the minimum left on this earth for what they plan to do in order to stop the 'Master of Death,' and his plans for the whole world.

"We'll just have to wait for now." Lily said as she still held the Ring of the Merlinian no doubt to keep Harry safe for a bit longer using its power. But in doing so Lily drains her own life force in exchange for this.

(Back with the Group)

The group were all gathered before the steps of a large and imposing white marble building.

"What is this place?" Harry asked curiously, noticing the rather short armed guards with wicked sharp axes standing by its entrance much like the Guards back in Insomnia. He also noticed, rather disappointingly, that they weren't very talkative, or friendly.

"This." Professor McGonagall said, walking ahead of them and nodding towards the two short guards at the entrance. "Is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Where all the Witches and Wizards in Britain store their money. It's run by goblins, a warrior race that turned their love of battle towards financial means, and have done a rather wonderful job of doing so." She ushered them ahead as they stepped into the entrance of the bank, the walls were lined with multiple counters, each one having a short person with pointy ears, beady eyes, and gnarly fingers. Harry and his group all figured these were goblins.

"We're here to get some Galleons from Mr. Caelum's vault" Professor McGonagall said shortly as they got in line.

"Pardon me but why would Harry have a vault here?" Stella asked as she looked to Minerva.

"Well to put it mildly it was a trust vault set up for Harry in the event his birth parents passed away luckily since Mrs. Potter was in a coma Harry had access to the vault as well as the main vault." Minerva said as she wondered how Harry would react to meeting his birth mother after such a long time away. "The Potters weren't as rich as some of the other old families, such as the Malfoys, but they did get royalties from the profits of few different potions, like Sleekeazy's hair potion, and Skelegrow, both of which were invented by a Potter." Minerva explained as at this point they finally reached the teller's desk and the goblin didn't even look up to address them.

"What's your business here?" The goblin asked rudely, Stella made an indignant huff at being addressed so improperly, causing Ventus to grin and Ron to snicker.

Professor McGonagall however, didn't bat an eye, making it seem like this was the norm with these people. "We're here to withdraw some money from Mr. Potter's vault." she said, short and to the point.

This time the goblin did look up, rather quickly and looked at the Professor with narrowed eyes. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?" he asked shrewdly with something akin to malice in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a small key with the number "687" engraved on it. "Here you go" she said curtly, causing the goblin to snatch it out of her hand and place it upon what at first glance, looked like a small scratch on the desk, but upon closer inspection, would have been identified as an authentication rune, something that would ensure that whatever was placed upon it was the original article, not a copy or a fake.

The goblin waited a moment before the key glowed a slight gold, signifying its authenticity, he nodded and turned around in his chair. "Griphook!" he bellowed, causing another goblin to come running over from a different door to the counter he'd been summoned to. "Take Mr. Potter, his escort, and one other person down to vault 687." he said, prompting the other to nod and begin walking back towards the door he'd been standing near.

Harry stopped for a quick moment to pick who would go to his vault with him, and after a moment's hesitation- and for Harry it was a no brainer as among his entourage he picked his fiancé Stella and the two of them, plus Professor McGonagall, followed after the goblin as he briskly walked down multiple confusing hallways until they reached what looked like an old mine cart that the goblin waved for them to enter.

"We're riding in that!?" Stella asked disbelievingly. The goblin nodded and Professor McGonagall chose to explain from her place in the cart.

"Yes, this is the transport to the deeper vaults, where Mr. Caelum's trust vault is, now get in or Griphook will leave you behind." she explained, beckoning the heiress to get in which Stella did so though rather reluctantly.

"This doesn't seem very safe" Weiss said rather timidly, causing Harry to notice and throw an arm around her shoulder and small blush to creep up her cheeks with how close Harry was to her.

"We'll be fine how bad can it be?" Harry asked as it seems tempting fate was a universal thing as at this point, Griphook finally pulled the lever of the cart causing it to lurch forward at high speeds Harry couldn't even keep track of which way they were going. Stella seemed fine on the outside though, but Harry knew she was probably more than a little annoyed, and the Professor looked a bit uneasy, and he couldn't really blame her, if he wasn't basically immune to motion sickness thanks to the Royal Power he was given by Bahamut, he'd be feeling a little off right about now as well.

After few minutes of speeding through the cave system they had found themselves in, and waiting for Professor McGonagall to regain her equilibrium, they stepped out of the cart onto solid ground. Griphook jumped out first, handing Stella the lamp while taking the key from the Professor and walked up to the door with the number "687" etched into it. He flipped up a small cover, revealing a small keyhole and put the equally small golden key into the hole and turned it to the left, causing the door to open with a great lurch, showing the large vault in all its glory.

It was full of golden coins, silver coins, and bronze ones as well, Harry's mind immediately went to the stories he'd read as a child, where the adventurer would find the treasure at the end and live the rest of his life a rich man. Of course Harry didn't really care for that outside of the adventure part but it was the thought that count. "These look quite similar to Gil." Stella said as she saw the money inside comparing it to the international currency of Eos.

Professor McGonagall handed Harry a bag and ushered his into the vault, where he went after grabbing the thinking Stella's hand and pulling her in after him. "The currency for the Wizarding World is as such, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon, it's rather simple once you get used to it." She explained shortly, and instructed Harry to take a handful of Sickles and Knuts but only ten or fifteen Galleons.

"Even more like the Gill in Eos." Stella said wondering if it was possible to take these back with them for charitable reasons.

They hopped back in the cart shortly after they got out of the vault and rode the deathtrap- err, mine cart, back to the surface and headed back into the bank's lobby where they rejoined the rest of Harry's Entourage who after a short explanation of their ride, and Harry's vault, which got a raised eyebrow from Hermione, and a low whistle from Ron, found themselves back out in Diagon Alley.

(Later Back outside in the Alley)

As the group walked out of the alley Hermione chalked this part as the end of acquiring funds. "So Mione what's next?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione.

"First things first then." Professor McGonagall began once more taking charge as she was leading her group, which wasn't unlike when she guided muggle born students and their parents through the Alley for the first time. "We need to acquire your spell books." She ushered them into a big looking shop labeled Flourish and Blott's.

Hermione had to take a deep breath to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head at the sheer amount of books that surrounded her, she just wanted to grab one of everything and read them all! It was no secret among their group that Hermione was a major bibliophilic as it allowed her many opportunities such as joining her elder brother Ignis in the Royal Advisory in Lucis. Of course, she couldn't do that, so she had to force the urge down as to keep herself calm. Especially with some of the weirder books she was seeing, like the one that was currently biting at the bars of the cage it was in.

That was odd Hermione kept to the other side of the shop after that while silently observing the book in question to see in what way it was hostile.

Weiss however, was scanning a far more cut and dry part of the store, the culture and traditions section.

'Grand.' Stella thought bitterly at the fact given to her in the books she had read.

She thought the tournament was barbaric before, and had incorrectly assumed it was something put on by the popular demand of commoners, and was absolutely appalled when she found out that the higher rungs of society actively attended and helped honor the champion!

They were the upper crust of society! They were supposed to be sophisticated and cultured, not participating and perpetuating this type of atrocity! She slammed the book shut with distaste and immediately started reading a tradition book, and was hoping that maybe if she ignored the clear prejudice against these 'muggle borns' that maybe she'd be a bit more enthralled in her studies.

'When Noctis and cousin Lunafreya ascend the throne I am all but demanding we mobilize the Kingsglaives against these backwards people.' Stella thought as it did not escape her notice how certain Wizards and purebloods were looking at her like a slab of meat or some breeding mare. She of course had to remind them of her engagement to their 'hero,' and with that they were quickly silenced.

While the ladies were having their times here Harry and Ron were being dragged around by Ventus as Minerva lead them and told them what books they needed to grab from here which included, The Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-4, by Miranda Goshawk, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger, The Dark Forces, a Guide to Self-Protection by Professor Quentin Trimble, and a few books on Jinxes, Curses, and Charms that were meant to "supplement him with a repertoire of useful spells to help him in the tournament."

Harry had picked up his elder brother Noctis laziness especially when studying was involved as Harry himself would rather sleep till noon but the bad part was he had a group of friends, a fiancé, and a father who wouldn't let him. Honestly Harry wanted to know why they were so against him using his weapons as he already had two that belonged to Founders of their School but then again even if he caught glimpse of the summoning charms could be useful if he needed something out of his reach fast.

After what felt like an eternity to Ron, they got the books Professor Dumbledore had instructed them to get for Harry, and found themselves in front of a small, shabby looking shop labelled, Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C, Harry didn't know what B.C meant, but figured that it must be extremely old if the look of the shop was anything to go by.

They entered the shop, and caused a little bell hung above the door to ring throughout it. The very air was causing the hairs on the end of her neck to stand on end as she walked up to a small desk that had the cash register and a tiny bell on top of it along with what looked like a ledger covered in neatly curved handwriting.

Harry rung the bell once, and was about to do it again when from around the edge of a rather large shelf a man popped his head out, white curly hair sat neatly upon his head and grey eyes shimmering with intelligence and wisdom, along with a rather large smile on his face as he saw the one standing at the desk.

"Harry Potter." he said quietly as his greeting, yet his voice carried throughout the shop, he seemed to choose not to notice the frown on Harry's face at being addressed by a name he'd gotten rid of ten years prior to even knowing of his birth parent's existence, and this was further evidenced when he saw the faded scar on his forehead and seemingly smiled wider upon seeing it. "I was wondering if I would ever see you enter my store, it would seem you're about three years late my boy" he chuckled. "Why I remember when your mother and father came in here to buy their first wands. Your mother's wand was ten and three quarters inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." He smiled nostalgically as if reliving the moment he'd just described before his eyes snapped back into focus and he turned his smile back to Harry as he asked him, "Now, which hand is your wand hand?"

Harry looked at the man quizzically and assumed that by wand hand, he meant the hand he wrote with so he went with his guess. "My Right hand." Harry said as he looked to the old man.

Ollivander simply nodded and tapped the tape measure with his wand causing it to go crazy in measuring his wrist, forearm, his biceps, triceps, midsection, legs, height, head circumference, nose length, the length between his eyes, and on and on as Ollivander was rushing through his shelves, grabbing multiple long thin boxes as the tape measure from hell kept taking every measurement known to man on both Eos and Lucis.

Once the measure was done the group opted to wait as Stella began to explore a bit. "Hmm I wonder if it's possible for us to use a wand as well." Stella asked as she looked around.

"It would not be outside the realm of reason but at the same time magic here and magic on Eos works differently and it may be his majesty was just a one-time event." Hermione said as Ron sat down.

"Yeah well." He began while sitting down. "If we could use magic just image what we could do with it!" Ron said as he could already picture it.

"What vanish the complaints we get about you?" Ventus asked as Ron heard that.

"Hey watch it big guy what about the complaints when you break something." Ron countered as Stella chuckled as they may argue but they are the best tag team even when arguing.

"Hey guys lets focus for now this is just for formality sake here." Harry said as he waited as Hermione nodded.

After what felt like an eternity, Ollivander finally reappeared with his arms full of boxes and frowned at the group as they were exploring which he didn't mind but then took notice to Ron and Hermione in particular. He shook his head however, and placed his load on the desk before he snapped his fingers to summon the measuring tape back to him before he smiled again and pulled the first wand out of a box on the top of the pile and handed it handle first to Harry. "Nine inches, Beachwood and Dragon Heartstring, nice and flexible." Harry took it and looked at it oddly, he had felt some sort of odd feeling when he picked it up, and looked at it oddly trying to grab the feeling, but it kept slipping away and it had started to frustrate him.

Harry waved the wand before the drawer in the back of the ship shot out like mad as the two of them saw this, before Harry put down the wand carefully as Olivander said, "Apparently not." As this was another day on the job for him with new Hogwarts students getting wands even if this wizard was a few years late. Olivander look to the pile of wand boxes as he pull one out and did he same thing as he presented Harry with another wand, "Perhaps… this."

Harry took the wand and then after looking at it carefully gave it a wave causing a nearby vase to shatter. "No, no, and definitely not." Olivander said as Harry put the wand down as well.

"No matter." Olivander said from the back as he had a thought. Ollivander went in the back area and look for a wand, one he made a while back, as he pull it out and then he pause for a moment before he said, "I wonder."

Harry look to him as the old man came back with a dusty looking box as he open it and presented harry with a darker color wand, as Harry took it in his hand, and soon enough a glow suddenly appeared around him, as Harry felt like it was two souls joining once more.

"Curious… Very curious," Ollivander said as Harry look to the wand maker and said, "Sorry but what is curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter." Ollivander began as he took the Wandering to examine it. "And it just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other." He said as Harry felt like he knew where this was going in a strange way. "It is curios that you would be destined for this Wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said pointing at Harry's faded scar as he looked to his friends.

"Who… was it the twins owner?" Harry asked as he looked to Ollivander which seemed to cause a look of fear from him for a moment.

"We do not speak his name." Olivander began with a whisper as Harry looked. "The wand chooses the Wizard Mr. Potter it's not always clear why but I think it is clear either way that we should expect great things from you, after all he who must not be named did great things terrible but great." Olivander said as Harry understood that much.

Soon a tapping noise was heard as they all heard this as Harry looked. "Is your pet bird hungry?" Harry asked as Ollivander looked shocked about something.

"I do not own a bird." He confessed as the owls never did this here. Ollivander went to the back where the shelves of wands resided and took one box out as he then began to open it. "Strange very strange." Ollivander said taking out a wand that looked old yet at the same time with a complex yet regal design to it.

"What's up Olli?" Ron asked as he looked to the old man.

"This wand has been in my family's possession for many years after its previous master had all but abandoned it. The wand was given to us since it was an Ollivander Wand and when we tried to sell it many would be holders were rejected by it." Ollivander said as Harry looked to it.

"Why is it acting now then?" Harry asked as he looked to it.

"Perhaps it is finally ready to choose a master." Ollivander said as Minerva looked shocked as there had never been a wizard who had two wands choose it mentioned very often and even then it's because one of the wands was destroyed.

"Ok let's see what we got." Harry said as he might as well as when his hand touched it the same light went through him but it was different. He caught a glimpse of a fire beast, as well as battles, the Astral Gods, and the Crystal. But what really shocked him was a shadowed figure accompanied by a cloaked figured as Harry was shocked and seen the vision ended when he saw the world destroyed in eternal darkness.

Harry gasped as Hermione ran to Harry holding him up as did Stella and the guys. "What happened?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry deeply worried about him.

"I don't know it was some kind of vision." Harry said as Ollivander heard this.

"Hmm peculiar." Ollivander said as he looked to Harry.

"What now?" Stella asked as Ollivander looked.

"It could be the wand was trying to tell you something, perhaps its old master had started something and never finished it and the wand wishes to use you to finish what was started." Ollivander said as Harry looked to it just as it vanished with his knew Phoenix Feather core ones to his assortment of weapons around him.

"Hmm…" Ollivander said as he looked to the rest of Harry's Entourage and his fiancé as he had an idea. "Pardon me it's just that two of you seem more at home here than others." Ollivander said as he looked to the two who were Ron and Hermione.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as he looked to Ollivander.

"It's just the red headed young man seems very much like a Weasley." Ollivander said as Harry heard this as did Minerva.

"Wait didn't they lose a child years ago after the war due to an accident during a storm." Minerva asked as Hermione and Ron heard this.

"Surely this must be some sort of mistake we had lived in Eos almost our entire lives." Hermione said as Ron looked to them.

"Yeah I mean I'd know if I was adopted me, my brother Prompto, and parents would tell me these sort of things." Ron said as Harry looked.

"Well I got money still want me to buy you guys some wands as well?" Harry asked as Ron looked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course it would allow us to practice together if we are compatible with these wands." Hermione said as Ron nodded.

"Ok bring on the wands." Ron said as Minerva saw this was going to take longer than expected.

(Meanwhile at the Queen's Estate)

Jonathan was walking about as he had dropped off his report for the English Queen on the recent goings of the Wizarding World as lately she has been growing weary and concerned with them. It did not escape her notice the attack on the Quiddich World Cup during the summer nor did other things such as disappearances. For now she had no justified cause to get involved but if push comes to shove she will do what is needed for her country and Jonathan was banking on this.

"Yes I can feel it." Jonathan said as he walked around. "So you've found your new master my old friend." Jonathans aid as he remembered how long ago his lost friend had been cast out when the incident occurred. "Perhaps this boy truly is the light who shall protect this star." Jonathan said as his oily voice reflected his centuries on this green Earth.

(Later back at the Alley)

The group were surprised when they began leaving the store to find the alley was closing and began understanding why they saved getting the wand for last. Needless to say Harry was glad he did so as Hermione and Ron were leaving with them as well with new wands as for Hermione she took it with stride but also knowledge seeking as Ron was trying to figure out how he could even eligible for a wand if he was born in Eos.

"Perhaps you could undergo a heritage test it may actually shine a light on this confusion of yours." Minerva suggested as heritage tests were quiet common when certain groups wanted to prove blood relations to major wizarding families.

"Come on Ron it may help what's the worst the can happen?" Harry asked as Ron looked to Harry.

"I find out things I don't want to find out." Ron said as Harry looked before Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ron if that does happen we shall stand by your side through it." Hermione said as Ron smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys." Ron said as Stella and Ventus nodded agreeing with Ron and Hermione.

"Anyway we do have one last stop this St. Mugo's to meet with the person who wanted to see Harry." Stella said as she looked to her friends.

"Yes best hurry now we do not wish to be late." Minerva said as she hoped this would not turn into an incident.

(Scene Break St. Mugo's)

The group arrived as Minerva told them they were here to see Lily Potter while the others waited as Harry was immediate family so he didn't need visiting hours. As Harry saw on the table his friends were looking around, Hermione was trying to find a coffee machine or its equivalent here, Ron was trying to see any photo opportunities, Stella was reading up on Pureblood traditions as she said it was just in case, and Ventus was looking at a painting on the wall.

Harry then took out the diary from before and then opened it seeing it was blank before going to the first page. "Property of Tom Marvello Riddle Jr." Harry read as he then took out a pen and began to write in it. He figured in case they get stuck here they can let other Lucians or people from Eos in general know that they weren't the first ones. But when Harry wrote the date when they arrived he was shocked to find the ink vanish into the book. Harry was shocked when words appeared from the blank page.

"Hello, is someone there?" The words written as Harry looked to the back of the page and saw nothing in it.

Harry wrote his response wondering who or what this was. "Um yeah um are you… Tom by chance?" Harry wrote as he looked to it.

"Yes I am my name is on the diary." Tom written as Harry was shocked by this.

"Um sorry about that… this weird guy tossed you or your diary to me and didn't know what to do with it." Harry written down as then words appeared again.

"Hmm odd but understandable so its ok it's actually quiet lonely for me here." Tom written as Harry looked to this book. "May I ask your name?" Tom asked through his writing as Harry shrugged to this.

"Hadrian Lucis Caelum but my friends call me Harry." Harry written down as he looked to the diary.

"That's an odd name are you from a major wizarding family?" Tom asked as Harry looked to it.

"No at least that's what I try to tell them, these people seem convinced I beat someone called Lord Voldemort at age 1 and next thing I know I'm put into some crazy life or death Tri-Wizard tournament as a fourth champion." Harry wrote down as Tom listened.

"You beat Voldemort? You must be very powerful then to do that at the tender age one." Tom replied as Harry looked to this diary.

"Not really I don't really care since I don't plan on staying in this place for long." Harry wrote as Tom heard this.

"How come?" Tom asked as Harry looked.

"This place isn't my home so I have no reason to stay here." Harry said in his writing as Tom heard this or read this.

"Hmm this tournament is a dangerous one when I was in school I read about it as it requires you to face a powerful magical creature to take the clue for the 2nd task." Tom replied as Harry then sighed.

"Great just what I needed." Harry said as he looked to the diary. "Any ideas you can offer to help?" Harry wrote to the diary as the Diary quickly responded.

"Well it might be difficult… but I know a way to provide you with live training though the problem with that is that I need a body of sorts to make it so." Tom said as Harry was unaware Tom was tricking him.

"I'll… see what I can do then." Harry wrote down as he looked. "I'll talk to you later ok for now um I'll let you sleep or whatever." Harry continued as Tom agreed.

"Very well then." Tom responded as soon Harry closed the book.

"Ok… weirdest shit ever." Harry said as he didn't think diaries can do that in the Wizarding World.

"Excuse me." Came a healer as she looked to the group. "Ms. Potter will see you all now." She said as they all got up to meet Lily Potter.

AS they walked in the halls Ron was the first to speak. "So Ms. Potter who was in a 13 year coma… so what she your mom, your aunt, grandmother, or sister?" Ron asked as Harry looked.

"How am I supposed to know I never met her before?" Harry responded as he glared at Ron.

"Well if she is related I do have a few choice words of her abandonment but then again she was in a coma which she could not help her situation." Stella said as she wanted to meet the woman who may very well become her mother-in-law by blood.

"One step at a time folks." Ventus cut in as they made their way to Lily Potter's recovery room.

"Here we are." The healer said as she looked to them all. "Mrs. Potter asked me that I only let Mr. Potter here in first with one person of his choosing." The Healer said as they all heard this.

"I shall wait out here." Minerva said knowing Harry needed to do this.

"Well she's healing so she doesn't need me or Ven here messing that up." Ron said as Ventus elbowed Ron for that playful insult there.

"I feel its best that your highness and his fiancé go to meet with the lady Potter first." Hermione said as she smiled at Harry and Stella.

"Ok then ready to meet umm my mom?" Harry asked as this was awkward for him as he doesn't even remember her after living in Insomnia with Regis as his father for so many years.

"As I'll ever be." Stella said as she wondered if this was how girls felt when they would meet their boyfriend's parents for the first time.

The two then entered the room to find Sirius Black sleeping on a chair with Remus watching over Lily who was still up looking outside the window from her bed. Harry then cleared his throat as Lily then looked to the two as did Remus and the now awakening Sirius as all three of them were shocked which quickly became a happy look.

"Prongslet?" Sirius asked as Remus looked to him almost tempted to touch his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming this up.

"Harry…" Lily began as she looked to Harry as Harry felt the same air around Lily whenever he was around his adoptive father King Regis. "You've… you've grown so much." Lily said as she wanted to cry but tears were not needed not now.

Harry then gulped a bit as he wanted to say something but he saw her red hair and green eyes. He had only seen those in his dreams mainly when he assumed she was knocked into her coma. Harry then looked to Sirius and Remus as he felt a stir inside him as if something long forgotten yet still there was being aroused from slumber after so long. Then words began to appear in his mind as Harry looked to them both recognizing them by the names he must have called them when he was young.

"Moony… Padfoot?" Harry asked as he looked to Remus and Sirius who were both shocked at what Harry called them as they didn't think he still remembered.

"Harry… we have a lot to… catch up on." Lily said as Harry looked as he was nervous about it.

"Yeah… I guess we do." Harry said as he tried to find the right words to say but even after he had rehearsed meeting his birth parents in his head it all proved useless in the real event before him.

"Harry before I talk about the past… please… tell me what I missed in your life." Lily all but begged as Harry saw Lily must have blamed herself for her coma when she couldn't have helped the situation when it had happened to her.

"Ok… where do I start?" Harry asked as he then went for it and told his tale. Everything from Regis taking him in, being the Prince of Lucis though not by blood, engaged to Stella who he had known since childhood, which also brought a blush to Stella and a grin from both Sirius and Remus, how he got the royal power by worth alone making his blood royal, and even being dragged into the tri-wizard tournament.

Lily then smiled as she looked at Harry and saw the young man he was becoming as she knew Harry was no doubt doing this to get it out of the way. Lily couldn't blame him she wasn't there for him sure she was in a coma but she put herself in that coma for Harry as once she was out of St. Mugo's she would have to take proxy of the Wizargamot as head of the house of Potter. Right now Remus was acting as her proxy so she can focus on recovery but Harry being here and knowing the fate she brought upon him trying to save him and the world nearly brought her to tears.

"Harry… I know, I… I don't have the right to call myself your mother." Lily said as she looked to her son who no doubt had all but forgotten her. "But… I want to be there for you for however long you are staying here because… I know this isn't your home growing up in Eos and Lucis but…" Lily said as Harry saw her in tears as Harry then acted out of instinct and hugged her to comfort her which surprised Lily to no end.

"S-sorry I just lost control of my body was all." Harry said letting go as he barely knew this woman but deep down he felt he did know her somehow.

"Umm… excuse me." Stella began as she looked to Lily and saw her. "I don't mean to bother but even if you weren't able to raise Harry as your child, and Sirius was accused of a crime he did not commit Harry did live a good life in Insomnia where he was loved and wanted every day of his life." Stella confessed as she looked to her. "So if anything the only thing you should blame yourself for is your good fortune of Harry being raised by a loving family and surrounded by lifelong friends." Stella said as Lily smiled to the blond haired girl.

"Stella was it, Stella Nox Fleuret?" Lily asked as she looked to Stella.

"Y-yes ma'am." Stella greeted as Lily then smiled at her and took her hands.

"Thank you for taking care of my son for as long as you have and I hope you can take care of him long after today and even further after I am gone on day." Lily said as Stella blushed no doubt Harry telling Lily of all the times he and Stella had been together as close friends… and also something more intimate.

"Your welcome." Stella said thinking she may have won Lily over and her blessing as well.

"Ok… please tell me everything." Harry said as he wanted to know Lily's past to see if she truly was… someone he wanted in his life to try and be his mother again.

"Ok… I suppose it all started when I was 10 when I met a boy in my neighborhood named Severus Snape." Lily began as she looked to her son and his lovely and beautiful fiancé, Stella.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well got this chapter done so please as you leave put a review in and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin.

(Start)

The group had returned to Hogwarts as Lily had their car placed at Potter Manor for now with Sirius keeping a close eye on it while the group got the gear they needed. They all agreed to head back to Diagon Alley after the first challenge for the heritage test if for no other reason than to put Ron's worries to rest. As the days went on Harry talked to Tom through the diary on a regular basis discussing ways to access this secret training room that he called it. But something about Tom bugged Harry as he even told his friends about him and they agreed feeling it was best to approach this diary with due caution.

But after their visit with Lily she had promised once she was out of St. Mugo's she would try and make it to Hogwarts to watch the tournament even if she hated it. Sirius was all for it. Remus of course would also make the trip so he can tutor Harry on magic as well as Ron and Hermione as well so they can all get to know Harry's bride-to-be Stella better. They were surprised that Stella was against this marriage as much as Harry at first but as years went on they grew quite fond of each other to the point they don't complain about the marriage as much as before. In fact they only really complain when they are teased about it by the others.

But as it stands things were going about as their new norm for the time being as they all worked on building Harry's arsenal for the Tournament. Anyway Ventus was reading a book in the library doing as much research as he could about this tournament hoping whatever he could find could be helpful for Harry when he crossed paths with the French Champion. And by cross paths he meant they were reaching for the same book when their hands touched as Ventus and Fleur saw each other.

"Sorry about that." Ventus said as he looked to Fleur.

"No it iz fine." Fleur said as they saw they wanted the same book.

"Doing research on the tournament?" Ventus asked as he pointed to the book in question.

"Yes zis book I vas told iz useful for zis tournament." Fleur said as Ventus looked to Fleur.

"Same here my buddy Harry needed it while the others helped him with either training or research don't know what the first task is but help could be useful here." Ventus said as it seems they had reached a sort of impasse. "Heh tell you what how about we share the book, Harry isn't really interested in winning just surviving and since you want to win this way everyone wins." Ventus said as Fleur saw this and nodded to him.

"Yes zat would be very good." Fleur said as Ventus nodded and in turn the two took book in question.

(With the Group)

"I may have found something." Hermione said bringing in a book on magical creatures.

"Ok share." Harry said as Ron looked.

"So far I narrowed down the possible magical creature to 3 creatures, a Dragon, a Cerberus, and a Basilisk." Hermione said as she showed the image of the creatures.

"Wow that's one big snake." Ron said as he saw the image of said snake.

"Yes that is as Basilisk but according to this it says they are all but extinct now as many had hunted them down knowing one look from their eyes is enough to kill you with direct eye contact." Hermione said as Harry looked to it.

"If they are extinct then why are there still images and information of them here?" Harry asked as he looked to the picture of the giant snake.

"Perhaps for history sake or maybe there are some who have reason to believe they are still alive." Hermione said as Stella looked to the book.

"It would make sense, and if a Cerberus here is anything like its Daemon counterpart in Eos then we best focus on the Dragon and Basilisk for now." Stella said as Ron then saw Ventus and Fleur hanging out.

"Oh la-la looks like the big guy has a girlfriend!" Ron called out teasing Ventus as Ron was then nailed by a flying book curtesy of the librarian of the room showing this wasn't the first time the red head caused a ruckus in the library. "Ow." Ron cried as he was on the ground with a large bump on his head from the book.

"Could have warned you." Harry said as he saw Ron got what he deserved for not learning a Library is meant for silence not yelling as Ventus was laughing at Ron's misery while Fleur couldn't help but giggle herself also.

(Scene Break Ministry)

Lily was done with her recovery and thanks to Sirius was able to learn everything she needed to know about running the House of Potter as lucky Lily had invested wisely during her time as Lady Potter before her Coma. Thus she knew how to handle finances as well as other needs and requirements. As Lily was sitting in the seat for the House of Potter she listened to all the bureaucratic nonsense as she wanted this to be over so she can see her son and his friends at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

So far Lily was adjusting as well as she could as even if they were doing it out of formality and public appearance sake she was grateful for those who helped her. She had also asked Snape to help Harry and his friends as best he could and all but begged him not to let his past with James blind him to the fact Harry wasn't James. So far she hadn't got any complaints even if Sirius was against the idea but the more help they had the better outcome they got.

Lily was not one for politics but since James was dead she had to handle this aspect of Wizarding Society. Plus it was a joy to see the angry looks of the Pureblood supporters to see a mudblood witch standing with them as an equal.

Soon as they were about to continue business the door were opened as Aurors led to Lily's shock Jonathan into the room as he smiled at them as he didn't even seem scared he barged right into a Wizardgamot meeting.

"Hello there! Hello! Good day to you." Jonathan greeted as he walked in dressed in a uniform fit for both an envoy and a liaison between the British crown and the Ministry of Magic while looking torts the Minister. "And you." He continued as he looked to Sirius. "And certainly you most of all oh most lovely and fair Lady Lilian Ann Potter nee Evan's." He finished off as he called Lily by her full name and her newest title. "Well met my dear Witches and Wizards of the Ministry of Magic." Jonathan greeted as he looked to them all.

"Have you grown faulty or bold to walk in an hour late for a meeting and then have the nerve to barge in without proper announcement?" Fudge demanded as he like many purebloods here looked down on Jonathan thinking him a mud-Blood or at least a half blood.

"Well my dear Minister a Chancellor of Muggle and Magical Affairs such as myself am privy to certain benefits not available to others." Jonathan said as it sounded like he was paying Fudge no mind here.

"I've heard of you." Lily spoke as she glared at Jonathan remembering him and the fate she revealed to her that October Night so long ago. "High Chancellor of Muggle and Magical Affairs you answer directly to the Queen herself and hold more considerable Power then even Minister Fudge." Lily said as Jonathan saw Lily and smiled at being known by Lily even if he knew she was already aware of him.

"It is an honor to be recognized by the famous Lady Lily Ann Potter nee Evans the Head of the House of Potter yet permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself none the less to those new young faces among this esteemed councils of Wizards and Witches." Jonathan said as the way he acted Lily saw he didn't care if he was disrespecting everyone somehow with his eccentric mannerism. "Jonathan Kennedy Rowling High Chancellor of Wizarding and Muggle affairs, and Chief Advisor to the British Queen our lovely monarch Queen Elizabeth herself." Jonathan introduced before grabbing his fedora and with it performed a bow to the Minister. "At your humble service." He greeted with a bow while removing his Fedora.

"But alas I come to you in this most auspicious of days in tardiness bearing not so great news for you." Jonathan said as he looked to the Minister as he looked to them. "In fact this news is the exact reason to my tardiness for the Queen herself had vined to meet with me involving the 'Tri-Wizard Tournament,' one she was under the assumption that it would never again be brought to light due to its high death rate." Jonathan said as he looked to the Wizarding Council around him.

"Why would the Queen concern herself with our going on of our daily life?" Fudge asked as he didn't seem intimidated as one could go as far as saying he was mocking her to her most trusted chief advisor of all people.

"Perhaps I may surmise the previous Tournament resulted in all three champions dying at the third task the Queen herself had a young relative at the time it happened participating and needless to say… she was very displeased and rightfully so the fact a tournament had taken away the life of a royal was scandals enough but it served to anger her even more so when it was revealed you all had it covered up." Jonathans aid as he walked around clearly showing the Queen herself was not supporting the Tournament. "In fact the Queens relatives at the time of the tournament being canceled had all but had threatened the ministry at the time to ensure it would never again be brought in on British Soil and though Hogwarts is on Scottish soil she would not allow the deaths of bright young students to be caused because of your tournament." Jonathan said as he looked to the Minister who gulped not realizing he may have imposed her wrath.

"Surly she must be aware we had put safety rules in place to ensure no deaths were to occur." Fudge said as Jonathan looked to him.

"Yes the age of 17 was what you had stated a Wizard or Witch must be to participate in this tournament but dying before graduations does not sit with her either." Jonathan said as he looked to the Ministers. "Now mind you these are children who are being made to participate in a life or death tournament if chosen or lose their magic forever and the Queen herself has a magical grandchild who she wishes to see attend Hogwarts in the near future but how can, she when you cannot keep the children safe by bringing back such a tournament." Jonathan said as this was not looking good for Fudge as Jonathan began to walk torts Fudge.

"But the Queen though tempted to all but dissolve the Ministry of Magic and have all Wizards and Witches undergo interrogation for fitness with the Truth Serum, is a merciful and fair monarch that she will give you all a chance to earn back her favor." Jonathan said as he looked to the gathered fellows. "See like many of you Dear Queen Elizabeth simply wants what's best for her people both mundane and magical especially with the senseless Blood War 13 years prior forcing her hand to develop powerful anti-magical weapons to combat any Witch, Wizard or dark creature in the event they spread to mundane London and beyond." Jonathan said as Lily saw Fudge was starting to sweat a bit as Lily quickly took control before Umbridge could jump in.

"Is that so then Chancellor?" Lily asked as she glared at Jonathan.

"Why indeed and all the Queen asked is but few means of compliance, three in fact though as it stands only one must be met with another optional and the third only accessed with another Tri-Wizard Tragedy." Jonathan said as everyone saw this.

"Demand 1: Once the Tournament is over the Goblet is to be either destroyed completely and if not sealed away in the deepest and strongest vault warded that Gringotts can offer and she be given the sole key with access to said Vault." Jonathan said holding one Finger out showing this was one of the Queen's Demands. "The second demand is only to be in effect if a Tri-Wizard Tragedy was to occur specifically if so much as ONE of the Champions were to die, Minister Fudge is to be removed from office immediately mind you and she decides through nominations from myself, Mr. Sirius Black, Lily Potter, and Albus Dumbledore who is to take your place." Jonathan said as this caused a roar among the Council that the Queen of England herself was all but tarnishing their entire traditions and way of life.

"Please do not shoot the messenger as you have yet to hear the third demand." Jonathan said as everyone began to quiet down and waited. "Now then the Queen of England has heard of the tales of Harry Potter as well as his rumored exploits but with his return proving those stories as false, she had learned from a reliable source of his life outside Wizarding London as well as his betrothal to Stella Nox Fleuret this demand is but a trivial one which was why the Queen decided to make it optional." Jonathans aid as he then held up his two index fingers to Fudge and the Ministry officials.

"As it stands Harry James Potter or Hadrian Lucis Caelum was born upon British Soil while Stella Nox Fleuret was born upon the soil of the realm dear Hadrian was adopted into where they were engaged, she sees no reason for the engagement to be nullified with the young lad and young lass being here for the foreseeable future seeing as in a way they are both of Royal Blood and Noble pedigree in both our world and this world known simply as Eos." Jonathan said as Lily saw this involved her son specifically.

"What do you ask then?" Lily asked glaring at Jonathan as she swore he may have secretly tap danced on Dog Shit on purpose to walk it all over the Ministry building no doubt to insult them and tell them they cannot do anything to him without invoking the British Crowns wrath.

"The young, handsome and strapping Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter AKA the young Prince Hadrian Lucis Caelum Heir Presumptive to the alleged Throne of Lucis and the Fair and Beautiful Princess Stella Nox Fleuret Heir Presumptive to Heir Apparent of Tenebrae." He said making gestures to his right index finger being Harry and his left being Stella. "They are to be wed." Jonathan said putting the two fingers together to signify the apparent marriage.

Everyone looked to Jonathan with both concern, wariness, and vex as Jonathan had acted as Envoy to have Harry and Stella a half-blood, and a pureblood of her realm wed. "You all seem Vex would this not serve a purpose for us all?" He asked as he looked to them Council. "The House of Potter through Lady Fleuret will have an heir apparent and both when and if Harry Potter returns to Lucis through the veil between worlds that we cannot locate nor see he will be able to fulfill his duties there to both his wife and his Kingdom." Jonathan said as he smiled to them. "While also providing both the Ministry and the British Crown powerful allies from a world beyond our own understanding." Jonathan said as Lucius Malfoy so the way this man carried himself was much like how the Dark Lord did in recruiting as well as how any Slytherin would acquire assets with their cunning.

"Now then she expects these demands to be met by the end of the Tournament as stated before otherwise if they are not met she will have your Ministry dissolved and any and all Wizards or Witches be placed on constant surveillance for any wrong doings until such a time where the Ministry can be reinstated with a whole new charter and governing body." Jonathan said as he looked to them all. "Now then I shall leave you all to mule it over as it stands I did my part on the Wizargamot until next we meet my dear Wizards and Witches." Jonathan said as he took his leave as Lily saw Fudge was being pushed into a corner here.

Lily knew he was not to be trusted as she knew she had to tell Sirius and Albus about this soon as well as Severus and Remus but for now she needed to wait. She was no chess player but she was one hell of a gambler and new when to fold and when to make the most of a bad hand.

(Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Potions)

"Bored…" Ron was heard as he watched Harry and Hermione work with Snape who they had asked to help them with this task.

"Don't be rude, Ron." Ventus said as Stella was also helping as best she could as Stella worked.

"Yes I must agree even I find this interesting." Stella said as Hermione then cut in.

"Yes and we must thank you Professor with your expertise we can recreate the Potions used in Eos using localized Ingredients." Hermione said as they were working on this basic Vitality Potion on Eos.

"Yes though this is as much educational for me as it is for you." Severus said as he found the vitality Potions of Eos seemed to offer him new ways to create new potions.

"Ok so… these ingredients should help us get what we need right?" Harry asked as he looked to Snape and the notes that were written.

"Do you doubt me Potter?" Snape asked with a skeptical tone as Harry sighed in response to how much he acted like Cor the Immortal.

"No this is just new grounds for me to handle so I'm trying to tread with caution here." Harry said as Snape can understand that sentiment as even new discoveries should be treated with as much respect and care as can be physically possible here.

"Perhaps you should pick up a book instead of lazing about." Snape insulted as Hermione looked.

"Believe me we have all tried nothing short of fishing will get his majesty to move about." Hermione said with a chuckle as Harry looked at the two.

"Hey." Harry said in a mock offended tone as Ron laughed a bit as Stella chuckled into her hand as well.

"Well for the time being this Potion will need time to prepare so I suggest you all head out once it is done I shall retrieve you." Snape said before the group nodded.

"Got it." Harry said as they all agreed to this for the time being.

(Later Down the Hall)

"Well this is getting fun lately." Ventus said as they walked down the hall.

"I concur and with the Task but days away we need to prepare." Hermione said as Harry looked to his friends as lately he's been writing into Tom for some time as it seems Tom is very intent on getting Harry to the Chamber of Secrets whatever that thing was.

"Hey guys I think I might got something that can get us ready." Harry said as he walked with his friends.

"Then do tell Harry." Stella said as Harry then pulled out the Diary.

"Been writing into this and it writes back though I don't exactly trust it yet the thing has been showing me some kind of training room we can use to get ready for the task." Harry said as he looked to his friends.

"Peculiar." Hermione said as she looked to her friends. "Perhaps it is warrants further investigation to see if it holds truth or if it is some sort of trap." Hermione said as she got her thoughtful look on her face.

"Well what is it called?" Ron asked as he looked to his friend.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry said as Ventus heard this.

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all." Ventus said as Harry agreed on that one.

"Well if it can help Harry prepare it would due us good to investigate it." Stella said as Ron looked.

"We're really going to check it out?" Ron asked as he had a very bad feeling about this little adventure.

"Appears so." Hermione said as Ron then wanted to weep in sorrow at this event.

"Ok any idea how to get to it?" Ventus asked as Harry looked to him.

"I got one lead but… it's in the Girls Bathroom." Harry said as he looked to his friends on this.

"Please tell me you're joking." Ron said as he was worried about this odd lead.

"Wish I was." Harry said as Ventus sighed.

"Anything else we should know?" Ventus asked as Stella glared at Harry for this.

"Yeah I asked around apparently it's abandoned due to some ghost problem." Harry said as Stella sighed.

"Well that's comforting." Stella said as Hermione saw this.

"Yes but it would be best if we try and take advantage of it any training could very well be useful to our cause." Hermione said as they wanted to survive the Tasks not have Harry die on them in the tasks.

"Great hopefully it's empty." Ron said as they began making their way to the bathroom in question.

"Here's hoping." Ventus said as he rather not get slapped silly anytime soon.

(Later that day Abandoned Girls Washroom)

"Ok we're here so now what?" Ron asked as they had taken extra care to stalk up on potions and such provided by Snape who Harry was finding to be a major help here.

"On second." Harry said as he then took out the Diary and began to write in it as Hermione saw it.

'Tom we're here so where is the entrance?' Harry wrote down as he looked to the diary waiting for an answer.

'It's the sink it should have a snake symbol on it once there give it the order to open and it will do so but you must say it as if you were talking to a snake.' Tom replied as Hermione saw the diary and saw how it seemed to unnerve her here.

"Ok guys I'm going to do that thing again so get ready." Harry said as he got ready and focused on his gift from birth. _"Open sesame."_ Harry ordered using the snake tongue as the four saw how Harry once more slurred his S's much like he did with the Medusa Gorgon they had the horror of crossing paths with back on Eos years prior.

Soon something happened as the first thing to take note of was the top of the sinks beginning to rise up as if being levitated upward. Then the sinks began to split apart revealing the center part which in turn formed a path into a dark mysterious tunnel into the unknown down below. As this happened the five looked downward and saw the darkness below as Ron was the first to speak. "Well that was magical I guess." Ron said as Stella looked downward.

"So who shall go down to investigate first?" Stella asked as she looked down the hole.

"I volunteer…. Ron!" Ventus said as Ron looked.

"Wait what?" He asked just before he yelled as Ventus pushed him down the hole as his yell began to echo down the tunnel.

Once the yelling vanished they all looked down hoping to find Ron still there but when they began to panic the red head was heard. "You guys suck!" Ron yelled as Hermione nodded.

"He is well." Hermione said as they all knew it was safe.

"Well we aint getting any younger." Ventus said before he jumped down followed by Hermione, then Harry, and finally Stella. The four slid down the hole to their destination hoping to locate Ron and whatever training this odd place may offer to Harry.

(Later in the Dark Tunnel)

The five were once more gathered as they looked around and took note to the fact they were now in a cavern as they saw at their feet were bones and carcasses of who knows what. "My word this place is filthy." Stella commented as she saw the bones and gunk around her feet.

"Yeah I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Harry commented as Ventus smirked.

"You had a first thought?" Ventus asked Hermione chuckled a bit in response.

"Though not an appropriate moment credit for taking the opportunity." Hermione commented as she found this place was nauseating so Ventus' quip helped eased her stomach with a laugh.

"Well only one way to go then." Ron said as they began to make their way down the tunnel to locate this secret training spot.

As they walked though Harry felt something dark about this place like for some reason it didn't belong or there was something here that did not belong. As they walked they soon arrived at a large cavern and looked about in time to see to their shock what looked like a corpse. "Holy cow." Ron said as he yelped in shock at what they were looking at.

"Look at the size of that thing." Ventus said as he saw the snake like corpse in question.

"Is that a corpse?" Harry asked as Stella and Hermione went to investigate.

"Hardly… its skin that was shed off by a large creature perhaps because it outgrew its old skin." Hermione said as Stella investigated.

"Yes Harry… if this place is supposed to be some sort of training room… why would the creatures inside be out here?" Stella asked as Harry saw this as well.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Harry said as he realized he may have made a mistake and in turn led his friends and crush into it.

"Look out!" Ventus called as he pushed Harry out of the way as they were soon attacked from behind to their shock Goblins as Ron saw the.

"No why here? Why are the Daemons here!?" Ron called as these were the grunts as Stella saw this.

"I don't know but we aren't letting them get away!" Harry called summoning the Blade of the Family.

"No time to talk here they come!" Hermione called as she summoned her daggers forth.

The group began battling against the Daemons as Harry warped strike one of them before countering another. He then phased away to avoid an attack and once more performed a counter strike combo while he slashed at them. He then summoned up his crossbow Mystic arm and fired arrows at the Daemons shocked with how much damage it did to them. Harry then summoned forth the Sword of Gryffindor and slashed away another Daemon and send it back away from him.

Stella then fired off her spells from her Trident as Hermione aided with elemancy spells of her own ranging from Fire Spells to Blizzard. Hermione and Stella were the group's magic users as Hermione threw her daggers at her foes before stabbing a Goblin in the neck killing it instantly. Stella came in providing protection shields for her allies and friends as she even got physical and bashed her staff over the heads of her foes and even helped Hermione cover her rear.

"Hermione spot them now!" Harry called as Hermione nodded.

"Understood!" Hermione called before she began firing the daggers one by one at their foes to which Harry then warped strike to each of them one by one.

"Ron!" Harry called as he and his friends began to distract some of the daemons.

"Oh hello there opening." Ron said before he began firing at them as they were dealing with their foes here.

"Ventus you're up!" Harry called as Ventus roared out and swung his claymore as Harry then warped to it and with the momentum slashed through multiple Goblins with trained ease. "Stella give me a hand." Harry called as Stella nodded just as Harry warped to her and the engaged duo began fighting back to back as Stella used her trident to knock her foes away and even stab at them while Harry used the Sword of the Family to slash and strike down his own foes back into the darkness. Harry kicked Stella stabbed, Stella bashed Harry slashed as it was like these two were in perfect harmony in the field of battle. In a way this was true harmony between the young Prince and the young princess of Lucis and Tenebrae respectively. Soon the Goblins were all dealt with as Ron looked at the scene as Ventus saw it as well.

"How can there be Daemons in this world?" Hermione asked as she saw it all which was shocking.

"No clue but if Goblins are here already you can bet the stronger punks are out there also." Ventus said as Iron Giants may be the least of their worries.

"Wait so would that mean the Crystal is on this world as well?" Ron asked as he looked to his friends.

"Perhaps it is how else would the Daemons have been held back with such ease?" Stella asked as it would make sense for this to happen for them as the Crystal was what the Daemons feared most in life.

"Ok then we can think on what to do next after the tournament but for now might as well see this all the way through." Harry said as Hermione agreed on this choice of action.

"That would be wise." Hermione said as they then began continuing their way into the cave to find this 'Chamber of Secrets,' that the strange Diary told them all about.

The group began to once more make their way through the cave as they met with other minor Daemons like the Goblins but in the end they proved to be easy once you know what to expect from them here. They soon arrived at a large door with a snake design to it as they all walked up to it and inspect it. "Well?" Harry asked as he saw Stella and Hermione looked it over.

"Not good this is no combination safe it seems a certain ability is needed to get through this door." Hermione said as she gestured to the snake design of the door blocking their way.

"So I need to talk snake again got it." Harry said as Stella nodded to this. _"Open sesame."_ Harry said in hissing sounds as soon the door began to open from his continued hissing noises while the snake at the edge began to slither around the door undoing each snake lock upon said door. Soon once the snake had come through completely Harry and his friends began to enter the room and found themselves in a large moist room with snakes being a major theme as well as torches lighting there way.

"Wow this is picture worthy like archeology picture worthy." Ron said as he looked around as Ventus saw this.

"Thought I can't help but feel this… coldness about this place." Stella confessed as she looked around.

"Something is amiss here though." Hermione said as she noticed something. "This does not match up to any training room of the sorts, in fact I dare say it appears to be more of a panic room if not a true dungeon." Hermione said as he saw how the entire room looked here.

Soon Harry heard a hissing sound and looked at the Diary and took it out before yelping in shock as he felt a major drain from him to the Diary as Harry dropped it where it landed on the floor. Soon the diary flipped open and began to glow with a dark energy as the pages flipped about like it was releasing something.

"The Hell?" Ron asked in shock as he saw how the diary was going nuts.

"It seems we walked into a sort of trap." Hermione said as she summoned her daggers while the others got ready with their own weapons.

"You think?" Ventus asked shouldering his Claymore weapon once he summoned it.

Soon Harry felt a huge drain of his magic as he looked and to his shock saw a body forming in the energy from the diary as everyone was ready for anything and soon a 16 or 17 year old boy appeared from it. He was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform with the Slytherin Crest on it as the group all saw this and noted something was very off about this guy very dark too.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry said as he glared at the Diary in question which produced this young man here.

"I agree Harry Potter was it?" The boy said as Harry looked to him.

"Tom I'm guessing?" Harry asked back as Tom then chuckled.

"Seems you do pay attention." Tom said as Harry looked to him as he saw they were all caught in his lie. "Though I must confess that strange yet powerful magic you hold with it I was able to regain my power faster than I had expected from most cases of someone finding my Diary." Tom said as Harry glared at him seeing this was truly a trap they walked into.

"Wait what?" Ron asked as he heard this as everyone was ready for a fight.

"Simply put… the Diary was meant to absorb the life force of those who wrote into it and in turn steal that life to give the life to the soul inside the diary." Hermione deduced as she saw what was going on right now.

"Quiet knowledgeable you are then." Tom said as Harry glared at him.

"Ok then why me, though answer me that one." Harry said as he glared at Tom.

"Where shall I start perhaps the beginning shall suffice here." Tom said as he looked to Harry and his gathered friends and allies.

"First start what are you a ghost or something else?" Harry asked as he glared at Tom who looked back at Harry.

"Oh no. I'm merely a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years," Riddle said, pointing to the diary that was now motionless on the ground.

"So all that time you tried to help us… you were leaching off my power." Harry said as he glared at the parasite.

"Yes… I must confess this 'Power of the Kings,' would not answer to me so I tricked it in a sense." Tom said as Harry saw what he meant.

"Wait so he has the powers of a Crownsguard or even a Glaive?!" Ron asked as Stella glared at him.

"It appears so." Stella said as this was really bad. "You didn't want us to come here to train you wanted us to come here to die!" Stella yelled as she was not pleased that this being would dare try to kill her fiancé and childhood friend.

"Well Ms. Nox it was not my intention at first, in fact I had hoped that one of you would take the diary so I may as it were possess you to open the chambers but it seems Mr. Potter has a strong will and the power he possesses would not allow me to do so." Tom confessed as Harry glared at him. "I must confess I was quiet irked when I was stuck listening to your woes of this tournament which you should be honored to even be taking part in as a half-blood I grew intrigued with this Lucis of yours. You answered many of my questions involving it and to think in that world Magic is gifted to those chosen by your Gods and in turn given to those to protect the royalty. I grew intrigued with it and in fact had desired to go there myself once a way was found." Tom said as Harry glared at him.

"But to do this I would need your Power Harry and most of all I would need a way to be acknowledge as an heir to this throne and if not Lucis then this Nifelheim Empire who has control of it all." Tom said as it was clear what he wanted. "And with this Crystal of yours I would return to this world and not only finish the work of the Great Salazar Slytherin by purging this world of mudbloods and any unworthy of learning magic." Tom said as Harry glared at him on this.

"Salazar?" Harry asked remembering he had two founder weapons with him as his Mystic Arms.

"The one who built this chamber I suppose his statue is all over the place." Hermione said as things were falling into place for their minds.

"Yes and when I heard of what your deeds was when Ronald there wrote in my diary for a bit of a prank I just had to meet you officially the one whom I became most anxious to meet." Tom said showing he did not enjoy that in the slightest.

"RON!" Ventus scolded as Ron smiled a bit nervously.

"Sorry." Ron apologized as Tom glared at them for disregarding him like that.

"Why me?" Harry asked as Tom looked to him.

"I could not show you my memories of the Chamber no doubt that power shielding your mind from my influence but directing you to it was simple because I had to meet the famous boy-who-lived at least once to ask you an important question." Tom said as Harry glared at him ready for a battle.

"Yeah what?" Harry asked as he knew a fight was about to start.

"How did you, a baby with no extraordinary magical talent manage to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Last we checked Voldemort was after your time," Hermione said as she adjusted her glasses as she glared at Tom Riddle. "Now like he was our problem to begin with." She added as this served to anger Tom as his eyes gleamed red.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future," Riddle said softly before to their shock he summoned a Wand of sorts no doubt from leaching off the Royal Power from Harry and in turn began to use it to write his name out in fiery words with a copy of Harry's wand. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then he rearranged the letters. I am Lord Voldemort. "I was already using the name in Hogwarts, but only with my closest friends. I wasn't going to carry my worthless Muggle father's surname any longer than I had too. No, I fashioned a new name, a name I knew wizards and witches would one day fear, when I had become the greatest wizard in the world!" He roared as Harry glared at him as he then sighed to this.

"Jeez why do we have to end up meeting this psycho?" Harry said as he then glared at Tom. "So I guess you want to test me or something Tom?" Harry asked as he glared at Tom while summoning the Blade of the Family and pointed it at Tom who saw the weapon in question.

"Don't go pointing that at me I know all your tricks your majesty so nothing you have will beat me." Voldemort said as Harry looked.

"Yeah but I have years under my belt using them." Harry argued back as Voldemort smirked a bit.

*Insert Final Fantasy XV Omins Lacrima

Riddle's face contorted before it relaxed into his predatory smile. "So, nothing special about you. I wondered, since our stories are so similar. Half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since Slytherin himself. We even look alike. But it was simple a lucky chance that saved you. Now, let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Potter, or the name he goes by Hadrian Lucis Caelum and his cohorts." Voldemort said as he glared at Harry and his friend as they all had their weapons at the ready.

Riddle walked over to the statue of what must have been Slytherin, and started hissing. "That doesn't sound good." Ron said as they got ready for whatever Riddle was summoning.

"Be careful he may be using this creature to distract us while he learns from us in action before attacking himself." Hermione said as Ventus glared at this.

"Well let's make him regret that!" Ventus called out as it was go time now.

"Still this isn't going to turn out good is it?" Stella asked as Harry nodded to her while ready for battle.

"Probably not," Harry said, as he watched in horror as the stone face began to move.

"Probably the basilisk, close your eyes! Its greatest weapon is its glare!" Hermione called out as soon they heard the sound of hissing once they shielded their eyes while the Basilisk no doubt uncurled itself from Salazar's statue. They then heard some hissing, and could tell the basilisk was moving towards them.

"We need to blind it somehow!" Stella called as she looked away from the Basilisk while keeping to reflective surfaces if possible.

"On it!" Ron called taking out his gun and began firing the bullets at the giant snake in question.

"Keep its eyes on us and give Ron an opening to hit them!" Harry called out as the then warped strike against the Basilisk before warping away to a safe spot as they had to keep moving.

"In coming!" Ventus called as the Snake charged at Ventus who blocked it with his Claymore which was reflective and in turn the Snake's attack was diverted and in turn hit nothing but the Basilisk tried to avoid it all the same.

"It seems though magic of this world does not harm it, its own attack can weaken it!" Hermione called out as Ron heard this as Voldemort saw this as well.

"No that is a lie!" Voldemort called out but it would make sense redirecting an attack like that would do well to stun it for a moment at most and in turn give them an opening if possible.

"Ok then try to make it hit itself somehow! When its stun Ron shoot its eyes out!" Harry ordered as Ron agreed to that idea ready to shoot or in this case hunt.

"Got it!" Ron called out as he then yelped as he nearly got hit by another attack from the Basilisk.

The creature glared as they knew it had to be direct eye contact for this thing to kill them thus they knew to keep their eyes away and hit it as best they could. The Basilisk roared as it charged at Harry who then switched to his claymore weapon and pushed the attack away before sending Ragnarock at it and in turn nailing it hard. Harry then switched to Ravenclaw's crossbow and fired at it as the Basilisk roared in pain as Harry smirked.

"Alright we got it!" Ron cheered as Tom then made the hissing noise to which the group were shocked when the Snake got back up and continued its assault.

"Look out!" Harry called warping to Stella and their friends before using the shield to get the Basilisk to look at its reflection in said shield and in turn hit itself as it had used its attack. "Go now!" Harry called out as he and Ron went to either side and took aim while the Basilisk was stunned with Tom trying to desperately command his Basilisk to get a grip of itself. The two then used their weapons and blinded the Basilisk as it roared out in pain from the attack at its strongest means of combat.

"Ok now what?!" Ventus called out as the Basilisk was blinded but now they needed to figure out there next plan of action in battle.

"You die! Even if the Basilisk cannot see you it can still hear you." Tom said as they all heard this and avoided another attack from it.

As Harry avoided another attack he soon heard another sound… not of the Basilisk but of another. 'Claim me… Chosen King.' The voice said as it seems Tom heard this as well as Harry looked to the spot that had served as the Basilisk's lair for so long.

"Guys I have an idea I need you all to keep it busy!" Harry called out as he looked to them as they all heard this.

"Got it!" Ron called as the Basilisk roared out and attacked only for Ventus to use his Claymore weapon and push its attack away.

"Focus!" Ventus called out as Harry began running to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry soon entered the room and covered his nose from the stench as he walked in and began looking around for the source of the voice. As he walked he soon saw it as it lit up revealing what looked like a tomb as he walked over to it and noted how the markings suggested the Basilisk was protecting it this whole time.

"No way." Harry said as he walked over to the weapon on it but soon avoided an attack from a wand.

"Step away from there Potter." Tom said as Harry looked at the shade of Voldemort.

"Guessing you know what I was thinking then Tom old boy." Harry countered as he carefully moved his feet to get closer to the spear on the tomb.

"Yes and if that is an artifact of the Great Salazar Slytherin then you have no right to touch it with your disgusting half-blood hands." Tom said as Harry heard what Tom said.

"And I guess your hands are more worthy then… you know considering you're also a half-blood." Harry countered as Tom glared at the Boy-Who-Lived in Lucis.

"Silence!" He roared but knew the wand wouldn't hurt Harry if it could help it.

"OR what?" Harry countered as Tom then roared at him.

"Crucio!" He roared only for Harry to dodge and get behind the tomb and reach his hand out. Soon the Spear floated to Harry's waiting hand and in turn became one of the weapons that Harry had gathered thus far. "No!" He roared out as Harry quickly used it and launched it torts Tom who avoided it only for Harry to warp to its spot and slash Tom from behind with the Spear of Slytherin.

After all with its snake like design this was clearly a weapon Slytherin would have used if magic ever failed him any time in combat. Tom of course cried out in pain from the attack as Harry knew they had once chance to kill the Basilisk as he saw his friends were keeping it busy even if it could not see them without its eyes.

Harry then acted as he then threw the Sword of Gryffindor at the Basilisk and then proceeded to use the Blade of the Family to stab into its mouth as it roared in pain before he then sent the spear downward to the ground where he warped away as the Basilisk roared in pain as Harry then jumped up and stabbed the spear into its skull causing it to roar further.

*End OST

Harry dug deeper as he roared out as soon the Basilisk began to fall and in turn fell limp clearly dead as Harry smirked at his victory. "Now… for you Tom." Harry said as he saw Tom and saw the Diary as he had an idea on how to destroy it.

"What do you intend to do Potter?" Tom asked as Harry glared at him.

"This." Harry said as he then lifted the spear up and to Tom's shock he felt fear.

"No stop!" Tom cried out but Harry then stabbed the spear into the Diary causing black ink like substance to shoot out as Tom was crying in pain as his body began to break apart. Tom tried to stop Harry but he was shocked to see the Spear was like the Sword of Gryffindor which added to it seems the blade itself was made using Basilisk Venom as Harry smirked.

"Apparently Salazar saw something like this coming and prepared accordingly." Harry said with a smirk as Tom saw this as he tried to stop this. "Now Tom Riddle… be gone." Harry said as soon he stabbed it all the way through destroying the Diary as Tom soon vanished with it.

"Well that was a ride." Ron said as Harry took his wand back and allowed it to join the rest of his gear. "So… now what?" Ron asked as he looked around to the group as they needed to figure out how to get out of this place.

(Scene Break that Night Hermione)

They were lucky to get out that night as Hermione was currently exploring the forest on her own. She had made some friends with the Centaurs as she was hoping to find some new cooking ingredients. Though Hermione won't deny between herself and Harry the prince was the better cook but Hermione was the better meal inventor. As she walked she soon felt sick for a moment as she quickly shook it off as she then looked up and saw it was a full moon tonight. But as she saw it she began to stumble in her steps as she wasn't to far from the school but it seems something was dreadfully wrong as she began to convulse with her movements.

Hermione fell to the side of a tree as she looked to her hands as then began to spaz out with claws as she saw her veins pulsing where she was bit by those wolf like creatures as she began to go wide eyed in response. "What is happening to me?" Hermione asked as she felt pain unlike any she felt before. Hermione staggered back a few steps as her eyes turned from brown to yellow, clutching her head. "By the Gods." Hermione growled through gritted teeth that lengthened and sharpened as she spoke. Fur the same rich brown as her hair erupted from her skin. Her bones popped and flexed as they grew. She'd shed her outer robes and shoes on arrival, and the cheap t-shirt and shorts she'd been wearing under them stretched and then shredded as the dark magic of the werewolf curse actually doubled her body's mass in seconds. Her spine bulged, arcing as she dropped to all fours and then lengthening into a long, furry tail.

When the change was complete Hermione's deep, harsh breathing was the only sound in the area as she then saw the moon and in turn howled to it for all to hear.

(Meanwhile with Jonathan and Lucius)

"You have a great deal of gall barging into my home mudblood." Lucius said as he glared at Jonathan who was enjoying a tea not even bothering to check for any hidden poisons or even offended by his insult to him.

"I assure you my visit is strictly business oriented." Jonathan said as he sat there with his fedora still atop his head. "I simply ask that you deliver for me a message to your Dark Lord Voldemort who I'm sure will be returning something this schooling year." Jonathan said as Lucius heard how Jonathan said this as it was clear Jonathan was aware of Lucius Malfoy's true allegiance.

"Are you accusing me of something?" He asked as Jonathan laughed it off.

"No not at all I simply wish for you to deliver this message… tell him the cursed one wishes to speak with him about a particular prophesy and to strike a deal." Jonathan said as it was clear that was the message.

"And how can you be so sure he would come back?" Lucius asked as Jonathan smiled to Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh trust me he will after all I did give one of his means of preserving his life to the boy who lived." Jonathan said as he began to stand up. "Now then my friend I shall bid you ado please give my regards to the lovely Mrs. Malfoy when you see her." Jonathan said as Lucius was about to demand more answers but Jonathan was soon gone with a pop.

"Damn him." Lucius cursed as Jonathan got away from him again. It was clear Jonathan had eyes and ears everywhere both in the Muggle World and their world so the question remained how was, he so sure that Voldemort would revive soon and where did he acquire he information. Lucius knew he best be warry around this man as it was clear there was more to him than meets the eye even by Wizarding Standards. "We will met again soon Jonathan… after all I don't think you are as much of a mudblood as you claim to be." Lucius said as he knew that Jonathan clearly had prior experience with how he did things especially with their wizarding politics.

(With Jonathan)

As Jonathan looked over Hogwarts he was lucky to always carry a portkey with him as he smiled at the school. "Now all we must do… is wait." Jonathan said as once more Death appeared by his side as the ever loyal servant to her one true master.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this done took me a while but, it's here. Now then leave a review before you leave and like always ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin with some Dragon Hunting folks.

(Start Hermione)

When Hermione came to the next morning she shot up finding herself in the oddest of locations. Her first notice was that she was in the Forbidden Forest which matched up so far. The second was that her clothing was torn apart to near rags. Lucky for her they were still wearable after a change of dress code but the fact was she was also lacking any memory from last night to here. As she got up she hissed in pain as she felt her entire body was sore as she moved to get her feet under her using the trees she was in as a crutch.

"Cure." Hermione invoked as the green spell covered her body healing her injuries as she began to make her way back to the school. "Now best to make my way back to the campus and retrace my steps." Hermione said as she had one huge headache. "What did I do last night?" She wondered as she had no recollection of her 'furry incident,' while she walked away carefully when her hand landed on claw marks on a tree.

Hermione saw her spectacles was near it as she put them back on and began inspecting the claw marks and noted how unnatural they looked right now. She then traced each finger across an individual mark and noted how they seem to nearly be identical if she had claws as she then remembered the wolf like creatures from before. "I wonder." She said as she hoped Ron still had his horror movies that they used to binge watch yearly. If he did she may be able to match up the creatures together and learn what her ailment was.

(Meanwhile with Dumbledore)

Dumbledore stared at the special dispensation form he'd managed to have pushed through the Tri-Wizard's committee. He hated having to use his power in such a way, but Harry Potter had to survive this tournament, and he'd used that card to force them into allowing him to use his magical weapons through his Power of the Kings in the battle after he had let it slip that he had been entered against his will. It had worked, and he was glad of that, but scaring people into passing something he needed passed was something that always left a bad taste in his mouth.

He looked out over the grounds and could just make out Harry trudging back inside, his new textbooks tucked under his arm and a bit sore from an early morning jog to mainly find where he had left said textbooks. From what he could see, he had been unsuccessful once again in casting anything other than a simple healing spell or Apparate. Which was rather disheartening to the Headmaster, but he had those weapons of his to fall back on as well as the ones he gained through the Schools Founders, and he had seen their spars and battles from the other days, and he had to admit that their muggle weapons were very effective in what they did. Even if it was a rather barbaric way doing so but then again they also had magic of their own world to utilize as well.

Still, the longer he was here, the better the chances that he might end up staying here. He hated having to pull him away from what she knew and the kingdom he could one day rule, but it was for the good of the world, and it was Harry's destiny to face down Lord Voldemort, and no one could run from destiny, no matter how much they wanted to.

Dumbledore had learned that lesson the hard way when he'd been forced to duel Gellert in 1945, no matter how badly he'd wanted someone else to do so. So, while it was with a heavy heart he had to do so, he needed Harry to stay here, if only so he could face off against Voldemort. Afterwards, he would find a way to send Harry back to his world, even if they had to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament and bring one of the people Harry had brought with him.

He wasn't unreasonable, if he survived and he so chooses, he would send him home, as Eos, no matter how much he disliked it...it was Mister Pot- Mister Lucis' home. He wouldn't fit in here, he had grown up in a world where he had been loved and wanted every day of his life, and he had had a family, and friends, and had a future there, while here on Earth, in the Wizarding World, he had no one save for a mother he barely even remembers. He hadn't seen Remus since he had been forced to resign the year before, Sirius still recovering from Azkaban though was healthy enough to take his role as head of the House of Black and make time to visit Harry, and his biological aunt, well Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't have been treated the best there.

Unfortunately, he had had no choice at the time of his decision, the Death Eaters were still out there, and they would have wanted to take revenge on the child that had vanquished the Dark Lord, regardless of how much he had actually realized he had done. He was glad that whoever had sent him away from there had managed to get him to a safe place, well as safe as a world full of mindless monsters of the night bent on the destruction of humanity and an Empire bent of possible conquering the heavens as well could be anyways. Though even if it was risky he knew somehow Lily had a hand in Harry's transportation there though she was not keen on sharing how or why. Still, it was clear Harry was happy there, so he would be sure Harry could go home, and nothing would stop him in his pursuit to do so once the Dark Lord was gone for good and hopefully if they so wish Remus, Sirius, and Lily would accompany him to reconnect with her son and meet the man who had raised Harry as a father would his own.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, feeling all one hundred and fourteen years pile on him simultaneously as he realized he'd almost ripped his from all he knew and loved, purely to face a monster and willingly die to him. However, that feeling abated almost immediately when he realized something.

His scar had faded to the point of being almost unnoticeable.

Dumbledore inwardly cursed himself for being so dumb, he'd have to run a small test on him, a simple charm, to him at least, to see if the soul piece was truly gone. If it was, well technically his part in the prophecy was over.

Because he had vanquished the Dark Lord from himself, he lived, and therefore, he had broken the prophecy's terms. Dumbledore cursed himself again for his arrogance, he had almost sent a teenage boy to his doom because of his hubris, a teenage boy with a full life ahead of him, and if the glances he had seen between Harry and his friend or fiancé, Stella were any indication, love could very well be in his future as well as he had saw despite it being arranged the two mutually loved each other. If he was to garner a wager he would say the Potter Family Magic may have seen the two were meant for each other and adding in the magic of the Lucian King it was clear the thought was unanimous.

He only wished the two had a better chance at love and happiness than he'd had when he was young.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Guest Dorms)

Harry woke up the morning of the First Task with a knot in his stomach and though it was not as bad as most he also knew it was comparable with Cor's training of Noctis and his friends. He had known for the last three weeks that he'd be fighting in the tournament, and the young prince had known for that long that he'd be facing deadly opposition, that was a given.

Though he wasn't unaware that he'd be doing it in front of a large crowd in fact in events like this he knew it was a given. But now that he thought about it he hoped his opponent was a big enough challenge as he saw his friends were ready as Stella walked out of the girls side stretch after a nice hot morning shower. "Morning all." Stella greeted as she walked out.

"Morning Stella." Ron greeted as he was fixing his red hair a bit with his camera nearby.

"Hey has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked as he noted Hermione was missing.

"No I don't believe she walked in last night do you suppose she is ok?" Stella asked as Ventus heard this.

"Doesn't sound like Mione to not call us if she is going to be late." Ventus said as they may have to start looking for her soon.

"Probably slept in the Library last night wouldn't be the first time as much as she may deny it." Ron said as Ventus rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm going to go look for her." Harry said as he began to make his exit only for the door to open revealing Hermione as she looked like she saw better days.

"Wow Mione you ok!?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione with worry in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine just had a rough night as it were." Hermione said as she made her way inside. "I shall meet you all during the First Task Today so please do not worry yourselves with me." Hermione said as she began making her way into the room.

"Well if you say so." Ventus said as this was odd of Hermione.

"Well don't miss breakfast ok." Ron said as the group of four left the room for breakfast.

"Very well." Hermione said heading to the shower." Hermione said as the four were worried for her as they left her alone to rest.

(Later at the Great Hall)

The group arrived at the Great Hall and taken their normal spot at the Gryffindor Table, as Harry was able to easily tune out the whispers and stares from the people. He was used to it yes politics and such was a natural part of Royal life but something was different about it oddly enough. It wasn't that they were getting better not it had for some reason gotten worse as they walked into the Halls as Stella took note of it just like Harry.

The Murmurs and Whispers followed them as they had walked into the Great Hall, and they didn't stop until they started eating their food. "Anyway feel like we have the world looking at us through a spy glass?" Ventus asked as he looked to his friends.

"Yeah kind of." Ron agreed as he sat eating his food.

"Well your task is today so it's to be expected." Stella confirmed as she looked to her friends.

"No it feels different than normal." Harry said as he looked to his friends a bit worried about this unusual silence among them.

"And I believe I may know why." Hermione was heard as she walked in and showed to them a newspaper label the 'Daily Prophet,' which from what they understood was the commonly used newspaper around her. In fact if Harry remembered correctly he and the other champions were forced to do a story with the Prophet when they had all first arrived.

 _ **HARRY POTTER: INTER-DIMENSIONAL PRINCE OR DELUSIONAL NUTCASE**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

It was his interview from the Wand Weighing ceremony where he'd been forced to give an interview to an oddly dressed, and completely creepy, journalist named Rita Skeeter. It read more like Harry had been shoved into a strait jacket rather than shoved into a broom cupboard where he'd been forced to answer questions. The woman couldn't even get her facts right! She made it sound like Eos was a world filled with savage war mongering lords and pathetic magic users for monarchy, and that he and his friend plus his Fiancé were a bunch of child soldiers! It then went on to try to say that Harry had even forgotten his real last name and went by Harry Caliber!

Harry kept reading on as he honestly wanted to hunt down this Rita as the more it talked about Lucis and Insomnia the more he saw insults directed torts him as Stella saw this as well. Harry then scowled at the paper before proceeding to tear it in half in anger before shooting an apologetic glance at Hermione and his friend before he then resumed glaring at the ripped paper on his plate.

"How can they allow her to print this...this...slander? Libel? These complete and utter lies?" Stella ranted in her outrage as she pulled a paper away from a nearby Gryffindor student who'd begun looking at Harry warily, like he was going to snap and kill all of them at any second. "Does this place not have any sort of libel laws!?" She said, before she lost coherence in her rage at the journalist, a term Stella used extremely loosely in this situation.

"It is rather nasty." Hermione said in her normal tone, though her team could detect a bit of tightness to it, indicating her true feelings towards the paper.

Ron of course was a bit more outspoken about the subject as he saw what it had said about Harry. "THIS WOMAN THINKS SHE CAN SLANDER MY BEST FRIEND AND CALL HIM A NUTCASE!?" Ron shouted as he glared holes into the paper. "WHAT IS THIS WOMAN'S PROBLEM WITH HIM!?" Ron's voice echoed as it was clear he was far from happy and it's not every day you see the lovable Ron in a rage. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THIS RITA WOMAN!" Ron yelled but he was then stopped from storming out by Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, it's okay, really. It's fine. I don't care what they think, and I don't want you getting in trouble with the Wizarding Police or whatever they're called, for hurting this woman." Harry said as Ventus then interjected.

"Yeah as much as I'd love to help you put this woman down we're not planning on staying here unless we have nowhere else to head to." Ventus said as he wanted to hurt the woman but they did not need to become fugitives anytime soon.

"Fine but if we see her on the street and she has an 'accident,' I had nothing to do with it." Ron said as he sat back down and pouted as it was clear he was on Harry's side from start to finish.

"Fine." Harry said as he knew Ron wouldn't go through with his plot. Besides Harry always hated people staring at him and normally for political and public reasons he puts up with it but in private he always hated it and having people stare at him like he was some kind of side show attraction.

"Still I find it quiet shocking that a woman of the press would lie in such a manner and so blatantly so when she even interviewed Harry in person." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"Hardly it seemed more like she was just answering whatever came to mind and me just being there was a formality. In fact I even saw her just plain out writing the story with that floating quill of hers in my face." Harry said as he remained calm but inside he was seething.

"Sounds more like hussy then a reporter to me." Stella said as Ventus then spoke up.

"Harry heads up she said a bad word." Ventus called as Harry heard this.

"What your still holding that on my head that was years ago." Harry said as he looked to his friends on this subject.

"And we promised we'd never let you forget." Ron joked as they group began to laugh at their little inside joke as even Stella found herself amuse at their antics.

"Um pardon me." Came a female voice as Ron looked and saw a red haired girl whose hair was the same shade of red as his own.

"Yeah can we help you?" Harry asked as he looked to the girl as she then sighed and spoke up.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and I was wondering if you were by chance Ronald Weasley." Ginny said as she seemed to be star struck around Harry but she knew he was off the market as it were.

"Um yes that's my name apparently as from what Gringotts told me why you asking Ginny?" Ron asked as he looked to Ginny as Hermione sighed and face palmed herself on that.

"Did you even pay attention to the heritage test?" Hermione asked as she interjected.

"Um would you believe me if I said yes?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed.

"Basically she's your sister." Hermione scolded as she looked to the siblings as they looked shocked.

"Well that's another plate of hello." Harry said as he went back to his food.

"Ok this is awkward." Ron said as he scratched his head a bit to this.

"I know… but mum asked Fred and George to approach you when she got word of this who then put it onto me as mum and dad at home are in shock and celebrating that you're back and ok." Ginny said as she looked to Ron as he saw the entire scenario here.

"But are you ok like have you eaten well and such?" Ginny asked as she knew her parents wanted to know these things.

"Trust me we've looked out for him since we were toddlers." Ventus said as he looked to Ginny who saw this.

"Yes he'd more than likely get lost without us." Hermione added as Ron heard this.

"Hey watch it guys!" Ron countered as he looked to them all.

"Oh which reminds me." Stella began as she looked to her friends and her fiancé. "Harry needs to head to the competitors tent." Stella said as she took note of the time right now.

"Ok let's go then." Harry said as he got up ready to go.

"Just remember Harry it can't be as bad as a Nif or a Daemon." Ventus added as he looked to Harry.

"Got you there, Ven." Harry said as he pointed to his friend and bodyguard.

(Later at the Champions Tent)

Ven was most certainly NOT right! Harry walked into the competitor's tent in some new robes he was able to acquire on short notice. From what Harry had heard they were facing Dragons who were known to be violet and very volatile if disturbed. As Harry was waiting for the battle to begin Harry noticed that Fleur seemed to fancy Ventus as of late as Crum and Cedric were mentally prepared.

If anything Harry had faced a Behemoth with help and he had seen a creature that in Prompto's words was ½ bird ½ jet and ½ dragon and that thing from what Harry had seen was huge. As he sat there he began to wonder what was going on with the others.

(Back at the Stands)

"Place your bets Place your bets folks!" Fred and George Weasley were heard as Ron was with Ginny, Stella, Ventus, and Hermione in the stands as Stella though had a seat saved for her.

"The Smart ones were genius enough to wager on Krum surviving this blood bath so will the returning Potter be able to stand victorious today?" Fred asked as he looked to the group.

"Place my Gill on Harry." Ron was heard as he put his Gill in the basket.

"Go ahead then little brother." Fred said as they were going to get to know Ron if it killed them.

"Place me for both Fleur and Harry." Ventus was heard as Ron heard this.

"Looks like someone's in love." Ron joked as Hermione smiled.

"Fleur I love you." Hermione joked in a song like voice.

"Fleur I do!" Ron continued as Ventus glared at them.

"When we're apart my heart miss you so!" They all sang as even Ginny ended up joining in.

"Put my Galleons on Harry." Came a new voice as they looked and saw the returned Sirius Black as Fred and George saw the man who was falsely imprisoned due to Peter framing him.

"Same here." Came the voice of the Lady Lily Potter as she walked in as well.

"Oh Mr. Black and Ms. Potter." Ginny greeted as she saw them as Lily smiled to them happy to have made it in time as she was using a cane to walk at the moment.

"No need for formalities." Lily smiled as she saw down at the reserved spots for them.

"Oi why you lot not in the VIP Box?" Fred asked as Lily looked to them.

"Simply put I was asked if I'd like to sit there but I'd rather had invited you all there as well so I asked to have reserved seating's for all of us." Lily offered as Hermione nodded.

"Thank you very much." Hermione said as she stood up and got ready to move.

"We'll take it." Ventus said as Ron looked to them.

"I'll stay behind let Stella know where we are." Ron said as he looked to them as this meant more time to get to know his apparent family.

"Of course and due take some extravagant photos." Lily said as in turn she, Sirius, Hermione, and Ventus took there leave.

(Back with Harry)

As Harry waited in the tent with the others he began to focus on his goal as soon enough behind the tent curtain Harry hears a, 'Piz!' hear lean back and open up the curtain a bit as the voice of Stella as she said in a loud whisper tone, "Harry… is that you?!"

"Yea," Harry reply to her as she then ask, "Are you okay?" He stay silent for the moment, even Stella can tell when Harry was nervous as it was odd for her almost like she always knew when Harry was worried or nervous.

Stella then started to say "The key is to concentrate and after that you have too-

"Battle and defeat the dragon," Harry said as he make it sound simple to his voice but hid it what he really feeling but he knew he could not let his emotion slow him down and affect him, but for Stella, couldn't help it as she rush in and hug Harry as she does worry for him greatly, and then a flash of a camera went off, as at the tent entry, Rita and a camera taking a quick photo of Harry and Hermione hugging. Harry of course in a small panic acted by summoning his Ragnarock but was in turn met with Rita Skeeter and a camera man as he calmed down.

"Sorry." Harry said letting his weapon vanish to its storage space with the others.

Rita needed to fix herself quickly and find another camera quickly to take photo of each person to maybe recover from this step back, if Harry would let her that is, as she clear her voice and said, "Such young love, how…. Stirring." As she was speaking she had her Quick Quill and notepad as she looked to them.

"If everything goes… unfortunate today, you two may even make the front page." Rita said as Harry glared at her.

"Like this morning with the slander you shot out." Harry said as Rita saw Harry already saw this and kept calm.

It was then that Krum stepped in as he glared at Rita Skeeter. "You have no business here." He began as he glared at Rita. "This tent is for Champions and Friends." Victor said as he glared at Rita.

Rita saw this as she looked to him and saw she was in a bit of trouble. "No matter." She began being calm as she looked about. "We've got what we wanted." Rita said as she began to take her leave of the area with the camera flashing again.

"One of these days I will strangle her." Stella said as her sister and brother would frown upon it… but they won't object either.

Soon Dumbledore came through the tents flaps as he and the other headmasters plus one greeted them as the extra was Jonathan as he smiled at them as Harry and Stella both recognized him. "Good day Champions gather round please." Dumbledore said as they began to gather as Jonathan calmly moved as he held his Fedora in place. "Now you've waited you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived the moment only four of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore said as Stella hid with the headmaster group as Dumbledore saw her. "What are you doing here Ms. Nox?" Dumbledore asked as Stella was nervous.

"Oh don't mind her I assume the soon to be Mrs. Potter or Caelum has every right to be here with her fiancé." Jonathan said as he walked over and smiled.

"Who is he?" Fleur asked as he didn't look like an official.

"Oh pardon my rudeness I am Jonathan Kennedy Rowling High Chancellor for her majesty of the British Crown and Chancellor of Mundane and Magical Affairs in Great Britain." Jonathan said as he looked to them. "As it stands the Queen has demanded further safety precautions be placed if our dear Minister wishes to keep his job and seeing as this will be the last Tri-Wizard Cup held anywhere on British Soil the Queen wasn't precautions taken." Jonathan said as he smiled to them all.

"Ok…" Harry said as he honestly didn't trust this eccentric man considering he gave him the cursed Diary before.

"Oh pardon my abrupt interruption please continue." Jonathan said as he moved out of the way to give the others room to speak.

"Well then Barty the bag." Dumbledore said as Harry looked at the bag as he saw the bag was enchanted.

"Champions around me, Ms. Delacour right here, Mr. Krum." Barty said as he moved Victor next to Fleur. "And Mr. Potter over here." Barty said as Harry walked over next to Cedric. "Now Ms. Delacour if you will." Barty said as he opened the bag as Harry saw it was heated and the sound of tiny dragons inside it. Fleur reached into the bag and flinched while hissing from the small burn as she pulled out a small green dragon. "The Welsh Green." Barty said as Fleur looked to her headmistress who looked from behind her school Champion when she saw the dragon. "Mr. Krum." Barty continued as Krum reached in and pulled out his own mini dragon. "The Chinese Fireball." Barty said as he tried to make it sound intimidating but Harry had seen those Dragons and their Horror look-a-likes both of which was when he went on a business trip to China with his grandfather at age 12 when the Wizarding World got concerned when the letter never went to Harry again.

Barty then presented the bag to Cedric as so far it appears either he, or Cedric will get one of the most vicious Dragons alive which he will add all four of these dragons were nesting dragons and right now one of said nesting Dragons was very volatile and more than likely pissed off. "The Swedish Short Snout." Barty said as Harry now knew what Dragon he would get.

"Which leaves." Barty began as Harry simply ignored him and put his hand into the bag before pulling out his Dragon which was of course the Hungarian Thorn Tail who climbed Harry's hand and when it looked at Harry he could already tell this Dragons actual self was very pissed off with not only being caged but also having its eggs possibly stolen while it was being caged.

"These represent four very real dragons each of which have been given a Golden Egg to protect. Your objective is simple collect the collect the Egg." Barty said as Harry scoffed.

"Easier said than done especially since each of us are dealing with Nesting Dragons while said Golden Egg has been placed with all those Dragon Eggs." Harry said as the Golden Egg thing and Dragons it made sense they would use Nesting Dragons to protect it. 'Plus if Bahamut the Draconian is anything to go by involving dragons then I am in trouble.' Harry thought as Stella agreed even if Harry didn't voice it out loud.

"Move on from Mr. Potter's comment each of you must retrieve the eggs for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the 2nd task." Barty said as Harry looked around.

"Well any one feel like quitting?" Harry asked as he got no answers. "Alright then whoever's first better be ready while the rest of, us have time to write any wills we may need." Harry said as he went to his spot in the tent and sat on the bed to wait his turn.

Stella then took her leave as she needed to tell the others as Jonathan really did rub her the wrong way as they had to wait for the cannon to sound so they may go forth.

(In the VIP Stands)

"How's he doing Princess?" Ron asked as he and Hermione saw Stella had arrived.

"He's hiding what he's really feeling very well." Stella confessed as she looked. "Harry is very nervous especially if he has to use that armor of his." Stela said as Sirius smiled like it was a joke.

"Don't worry blokes he won't lose this the fact he's hiding what he's feeling just shows he's not letting nervousness get in his way!" Sirius boasted over his Gryffindor Godson.

"Sirius behave he's not a Gryffindor despite my desire for him to be he wasn't raised by us so if anything what he could be felling is a whole different set of rules." Lily scolded as she glared at Sirius who nodded.

It was then Remus noted something up with Hermione as she seemed tired as Ron had commented how she was tired since this morning. Adding the fact last night was a full moon Sirius began to notice some similarities.

'Oh boy.' Sirius thought as he may need to contact Remus soon and find some way to tell Hermione what she had become if his hunch was in somehow right.

(Scene Break Later with Harry Champions Tent)

A moment break for everyone to get prepared and write a will as it seem the champions took Harry's word seriously, and soon enough the cannon was fire (and prematurely), Cedric Diggory was the first to face his dragon as Harry waited patiently for his come up. After Cedric was done it was Viktor Krum's turn as it look more than ready as he step out to face his dragon and then finally Fleur Delacour finished hers.

All three original Champions went out, and all 3 completed the first task, as they mostly ran and survive while retrieving their Egg, it was Now Harry's turn to face his, but before he went on he raise his sword Ragnarock to his forehead and gave a pray as he finish, "Guide and watch over me o Kings of Lucis and Gods of the Crystal. Guide me to victory o Gods of Eos."

Harry then flung open the flap of the Competitor's tent, walking towards the arena in long, confident strides as he reached its entrance knowing the Lineage of Lucis went with him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I present to you the representative of Lucis, HARRY POTTER!" Ludo shouted as Harry entered the arena, he cast aside the flicker of annoyance that he felt at being called Potter, and filed it away as unnecessary at the moment, he had to fight something worse than almost any creature he's faced in Lucis or any Nif he crossed paths with in Eos in general.

As exhilarating and exciting as it sounded, he would have to focus and be on top of his game, there would be absolutely no room for error in this fight, one misstep and he would, and could, die horribly, though he doubted it would happen, as the second that it looked like it could, his friends would jump into the arena and help him out.

So, reassured he wasn't going to die today, Harry opened his eyes as he walked out into the fighting area and almost gasped at the dragon he was fighting. He had known dragons were huge, as he'd read about them, and he knew what a Hungarian Horntail looked like, though that was only from pictures and that small figurine he had pulled out of the bag a short time before he'd come out here, but to see it up close was a whole different story.

It wasn't just big, it was huge.

It had black scales, and was lizard-like in appearance. Its yellow eyes glared at the audience around it, and its bronze horns and similarly colored spikes that protruded from its tail glinted in the sunlight. Harry took a moment to take in all of his surroundings as he heard Ludo begin the countdown for him to begin fighting, the terrain was bumpy and rocky, meaning he had plenty of cover from the dragon's extremely hot flames, but he couldn't use his warping ability as much as she wanted to but just enough to get out of a tight spot. He would have room to maneuver, and there wasn't a roof, which meant he could jump high into the air for shots and slices onto the top of the dragon, where its scales were slightly thinner than the ones on its face and sides. He also noticed the dragon was chained so it couldn't fly, which would allow him to use his warp strikes rather effectively as he could jump out of the reach of its tail, claws, and fangs, leaving his only needing to deal with its flames, which would be hard to dodge in mid-air.

Overall, he had the advantage, and was extremely glad he had his weapons with him instead of his wand, for he wouldn't have been half as effective without it. But he did have the wand in case he needed to make a quick spell cast to help him out. As Cor and Hermione would both say always be prepared. Of course the crowd chanting his name was a bit of a distraction but he can deal with it.

"Begin!" Ludo's voice rang through Harry's ears as he quickly summoned his spear weapon and flung it as he then warped to its landing spot as he was able to avoid the Dragon Tail from hitting him.

Harry looked to the egg and knew he could warp strike there but as it stands the Dragon might mess him up so he needed to incapacitate the Dragon long enough to get the egg. But seeing how the Dragon roared he knew one major fact about it. "This thing is pissed." Harry said as he quickly got moving as he began running to avoid the attacks coming his way.

The Dragon then sent its thorn tail at Harry as he quickly summoned a claymore weapon and blocked it before pushing it away from him. Harry then summoned a dagger and threw it allowing himself to get to safety to avoid the Dragon's attack.

Harry began to run for a bit to get some higher ground while using his warping ability to help while phasing to avoid deadly attack. The Dragon of course flew up a bit and began slamming its tail at Harry who dodged the attacks before spinning around and facing the Dragon before he used Ragnarock for a warp strike to its face where he then hit it between the eyes hurting it a bit.

Harry dodged away from another flamethrower but the Dragon then swung its tail before Harry had time to react and was knocked to another ledge and slid down to a crevice area. Harry quickly got up as he needed a plan because this was a real live dragon not Cor and his insane training methods.

Harry knew he couldn't account for terrain but for now he had to take what he can get as Harry slid to some cover after finding a blind spot and hid there when the Dragon began looking around confused.

(VIP Stands)

"Come on Harry." Stella said biting her thumb as she watched this.

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan saw this as he tweeted a whistle a bit as he was impressed how Harry was doing as nearby him Kakarov was laughing at how Harry was going to lose.

(With Harry's friends)

"I can't watch." Ron said as he looked away but peaked an eye open in hopes Harry was going to be ok.

"Hypocrite." Ventus commented as he was starting to regret placing so much money on Harry now.

"Your highness focus on a weak point and strike!" Hermione called out as Harry heard her clearly.

(Battle)

Harry didn't stay hidden for long though, having warping around behind it as it began throwing its head around, looking for its prey as it did so. However it didn't expect a sudden scraping sound as Harry dragged the Sword of Gryffindor across it's back multiple times and then switched to the Crossbow of Ravenclaw and fired magical bolts into the deepest gouge he managed to make, causing the dragon to roar with displeasure as the round buried itself in the Dragons hide, not quite penetrating the skin underneath the scales, but denting the armor even further regardless.

Harry then began phasing as much as he can and even warping as the Dragon was going wild trying to kill him as Harry then noted a higher spot with the stands. Harry then warped to a higher spot where he was soon standing atop a wooden pillar above the stands as the crowd saw him. Harry didn't stop there as he then summoned both the Sword of Gryffindor and Ragnarock now duel wielding as he glared down at the Dragon who began to look for Harry once it saw he was gone.

Harry then roared out and jumped down charging at the Dragon who saw him coming in for an attack. Harry then slashed at it with Ragnarock but the Dragon caught it in its teeth before Harry phased of its grip. Once this was done the Dragon began attacking as Harry proceeded to hack and slash at its face before the two were knocked out of the stadium as Harry saw this.

(Stands)

"Harry!" Ventus called out as he saw this.

(The Battle)

Harry arrived at a mountain area close to the castle but still close to the stadium as the Dragon had broken out of its chains to hunt Harry. The Prince then called off the two swords and switched to his large Claymore weapon and took a battle stance with the heavy weapon held in both hands.

The Dragon then came at him as Harry then proceeded to slash at its head once he jumped torts it as its armor was weakening from each blow Harry made to it while it tried to chomp down on him. Harry then was able to knock it back to the stadium as everyone was surprised how Harry was holding his own without using his wand.

Once the Dragon crashed Harry glared at it as he did a few back flips before landing. Harry then swung his claymore around over him and taking a battle stance as his eyes began to glow red drawing strength from the Power of the Kings. The Dragon stood up and roared out as now that it was free it wasn't going to allow itself to be chained up again. With the roar flames built up in its mouth as Harry glared at it.

Harry saw what it was going to do as he realized it must be trying to torch the entire place as Harry began to realize everyone here was in danger. Harry then reached his free hand outward and summoned his Wand in a flash of crystalline blue as he then held it as he knew he was underage by their laws but it wouldn't hurt to use it.

Harry then began his run as he warp jumped to the air chasing after his dragon as once he got high enough he quickly used his wand to start apparating higher as he had it in a systematic move. Warp then apparate as every time he apparated he made a loud popping sound as the Dragon flew higher getting its strongest fire ready. Harry got close and used his Claymore to hit it but it ignored him and knocked him away to fly higher.

Harry once more began to repeat his method ignoring the drain he was feeling to keep moving as he was going to take down the Dragon. Harry then saw the Dragon was about to let its fire loose as he then acted and flung the Claymore straight at it as when he did he caused it to miss as the fire lit up the sky with flames. Once Harry warped to his claymore he proceeded to chop down cutting its head clean off as he began to fall back down with the Dragon now clearly dead.

Harry then used a dagger and threw it to the rocks where he warped to its landing spot. Once Harry was back on the ground he disengaged his weapons as soon landing behind him was the headless dragon as he looked and saw how it fell with its blood beginning to pool now. Harry then calmly swung the blade a bit before allowing it to vanish in his hand as he had won this day by surviving the Task and killing his Dragon.

Harry then began to make his way to the Egg now that he had no more obstacles in his path and in turn took the egg and held it in his firm grip. It was at this point Harry noticed the fact the stadium was completely quiet, and had been that way since he had killed the dragon. Then the stadium exploded in noise after he noted this prior silence around him.

Harry covered his ears to attempt to drown out the sound of the cheering he was receiving as he walked out of the arena and was led to the medical tent where he was greeted by Madam Pomfrey waving her wand around his head before handing her a goblet full of water and an odd potion and instructing him to sit and wait for a more in depth examination as she went back to tending Cedric Diggory's burnt face while drinking said potion. Harry noted it was from Snape as it read 'Elixir of Eos,' which Harry guessed as Snape attempting to paten the creation that he and his friends helped him create.

Harry opened it and drank it allowing the gung to enter his system to replenish his magic. "Geez." Harry spoke for the first time since he entered the stadium earlier today. "You'd think that they'd never seen someone slay a dragon before." He said as casually as talking about the weather. The three other champions balked at him, and he looked at them quizzically. "You guys did slay the dragons...right?" The Prince asked lamely, noticing the astonished looks on their faces.

"Non." Fleur said as she raised an eyebrow at the Prince. "I did not slay my dragon, I put eet to sleep and took my egg however ze beast did burn my skirt." She said with a scowl as she pulled at the scorched fabric in emphasis.

Viktor Krum nodded in agreement. "I did not kill it either, I blinded it and took my egg, but it smashed some of its own." Victor said as he came out basically unscathed.

"I made it chase a transfigured dog" Cedric piped up from his bed. "It turned its attention back to me just as I got my egg though" he frowned as Madam Pomfrey stuck a burn balm against the affected part of his face.

"Oh..." Harry said trailing off as he realized why they were so loud. "I didn't know." Harry shrugged as he sat back and continued to drink the water and Elixir as he looking around the medical tent waiting for them to be called out for scores.

It didn't take too long to wait, and after a quick check up by an astonished Madam Pomfrey who couldn't find anything wrong with him, she followed the other champions back out into the arena as they waited for their scores.

(Arena)

"The Judges have deliberated, and have come to a conclusion on their scores!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "The Champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory's score is." He turned towards the judges who began shooting numbers into the air with their wands.

Dumbledore shot up an eight, Madam Maxime fired a seven, Karkaroff fired a five, which was met with jeering from most of the crowd, Jonathan fired a seven, and Barty Crouch Sr. fired a seven.

Ludo looked at the numbers before enthusiastically calling out, "Thirty four points for Cedric Diggory!" He called out to the crowd, the Hogwarts students cheering for their champion. "Next up! Fleur Delacour! Who, earned a total of?" He began as he waited for the judges to shoot their numbers into the air before exclaiming, "Thirty-nine points for the Beauxbaton's champion!"

Ludo waited for the cheering to subside before he called out Viktor Krum, "The Durmstrang's champion, Viktor Krum is now in the lead with a whopping forty one points!" He shouted out giddily before calling out the final name, not noticing the dimensional travelers and the family they had in this world on the edge of their seats. "And now for Lucis champion, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived score!" He turned back towards the judges and waited for them to give their scores.

Dumbledore smiled genially as he fired up a nine, Madame Maxime sent up an eight, Karkaroff a seven, Crouch sent up a nine, and Jonathan sent up a nine.

Ludo smiled wide, and seemed about to pass out from excitement. "Forty two points!" He called out to the crowd as he was clearly excited. "Harry Potter is in the lead by one point! Closely trailed by the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum!" He announced as he then waited for the crowd's noise to die down before he called out towards the champions. "Remember champions, the golden egg contains your clue for the next task, which takes place on the 24th of February, get to work on those clues champions! It will be time for the second task before you know it!" With that, Ludo waved his wand at himself and walked down from his platform, going over to the judges.

Jonathan then snapped his fingers causing music to play as the band he brought here played a jingle he so very much enjoyed.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Victory Fanfare Band Version

Harry began to walk back to the stands as he was soon met with his friends at the stand. "Dude!" Ron cheered as he charged at Harry and hugged him.

"Way to go Harry!" Ventus called out putting Harry in a head lock as being both the oldest and tallest he was able to do so easily.

"Hey stop it." Harry said tapping showing her surrendered.

"Congratulations Your Highness." Hermione said as she smiled to Harry while adjusting her glasses. "I'll be sure a victory feast is cooked up for everyone." Hermione said while adjusting her glasses.

At first Harry was against participating in this tournament as he was more focused on getting home. But right now after such a blood pumping event he knew one thing was for certain… he was in it to win it.

"Good job Harry." Lily said as she hobbled over to her son.

"Thank you Ms. Potter… I mean mother." Harry greeted as Lily smiled to him as it was awkward for him she knew but it will take getting used to.

But while everyone was celebrating Stella was contemplating as she remembered how they found the Goblins at the Chamber of Secrets access cave. Goblins were a type of Daemon and it only begged to question how were, they here? Was this truly another world… or perhaps another time? She didn't want to bring these thoughts out for now but they troubled her greatly.

"Come on guy's group photos!" Ron called taking out his camera as they began to take photos together as Lily indulged the boy and his request for photos.

*End OST

(Scene Break Nurses Office)

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked as she looked to the Schools nurse and Sirius Black.

"You said you were bitten by a wolf like creature in the Forbidden Forest and then last consciousness during the full moon correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked to Hermione.

"Yes I had read about such ailments and wish to confirm them but it is still very much to take in." Hermione said as she looked to the two.

"Trust me I had a friend who is in a similar situation." Sirius confessed knowing Remus own furry problem.

"Is it possible with proper training and spell work that this 'curse,' can become a 'gift,' that can aid me?" Hermione asked surprising the duo.

"No well not that I'm aware of." Sirius said as Hermione heard this.

"Interesting." Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey heard this.

"But Werewolves are savage creatures under the full moon how do you hope to control it?" Pomfrey asked as Hermione smiled a bit.

"The Lycan is as you said a beast but a beast can be tamed as well." Hermione confirmed as she had much to ponder and possibly meditating to do as she had read it allows one certain insight that outside distractions remove. "Thank you for your time and confirming my ailment I shall leave you be." She said as he Royal Advisor walked away pondering her thoughts.

"Crazy kids." Sirius said as he saw them all.

(Scene Break That evening)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST: Relax and Reflect

Hermione and Harry were currently working on the meal together as Ventus was getting their tales ready. Sure they could eat at the Great Hall but they preferred their smaller gatherings as Stella was sorting through love letters sent her way by the school students she roamed here with.

"I can handle the rest you highness why not sit down and relax." Hermione offered as Harry nodded to her.

"Got it." Harry said as this was his celebratory meal after all.

Harry sat down and found Ron playing Wizard Chess with Lily as she was creaming him like nothing. "Is this what you always do with these blokes?" Sirius asked as he looked to his godson.

"Yeah it's not much despite my status but I like it." Harry said as Sirius smiled as well.

"Couldn't agree more." Sirius said as he looked to Harry but inside knew the cruel fate that awaited Harry.

"So Lily I mean my mother said you were supposed to be my godfather." Harry said as Sirius looked and nodded.

"Yeah I made a mistake and ended up in Azkaban for a rat's crime." Sirius said as Harry nodded to that.

"I heard Azkaban isn't the best place to be for long term." Harry said as Sirius nodded to him.

"Understatement Harry." Sirius said as he knew Hermione needed her friends. "Anyway after this I was hoping to talk to you all later about a problem and bring Hermione as well if you have the time sometime tomorrow I'd really like to discuss it." Sirius said while looking to them.

"Alright got nothing better planned save trying to learn what the screeching egg is trying to tell me." Harry said as he looked to Sirius.

"Alright then." Sirius said as soon they saw food was served as Ron smiled.

"Meal is prepared." Hermione said as Ventus helped her set up.

"Alright I am starving." Ron said as he smiled a bit.

"Pardon me." Came a French accented voice as they all looked and saw Fleur was there. "May I join you?" She asked as her French accent was evident as with her was another student possible a first or second year at her school.

"Sure go ahead." Ventus said as he let her join as Harry looked behind her.

"Hey Hermione got enough food for the other Champions?" Harry asked as he saw Victor and Cedric were there as well.

"It's a feast so I should but just in case I best prepare some more food." Hermione said as the meal between family and friends now became one involving the Champions as the Car was still close to them for the end of the Year.

*End OST

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter over and done with. Now so far I finally have mystic arm for Helga Hufflepuff to have so when it appears do look forward to its appearance. I hope you all come back later for more of this story so before leaving be sure to review and like, I always say here ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Ok let's start the new chapter folks.

(Start Hogwarts Transfiguration Classroom)

As winter was fast approaching the group woke up to some new information as they were on their way to meet with Sirius and Hermione. "The Yule Ball?" Ron asked as he looked to the Teacher of Transfiguration in Hogwarts.

"Yes Mr. Weasley I mean Mr. Argentum I was going to inform the Gryffindor's of this as well but seeing as you and your friends are not locals or students I felt you should be made aware first." The Old Teacher said as Ventus nodded.

"Ok anything we should be made aware about this?" Ventus asked McGonagall as they looked to her.

"Yes… best to dress nice and further more practice your dancing skills." She said as the four then nodded to her and took their leave as Stella then gushed a bit once they were outside.

"Oh a ball it's been sometime since I had a chance to properly enjoy one." Stella said as she smiled to everyone.

"Hey didn't you and Harry meet at a ball and reunite at one as well?" Ron asked as Stella wasn't in Tenebrae when it was invaded so she was safe in Lucis at the time before going off to learn the etiquette involved for one of her status.

"Yeah seems like a lifetime ago." Harry confessed as Ventus smirked.

"Well you guys do realize this is basically a dance right?" Ventus said as Harry and Ron then went wide eyed at this as they began to panic a bit.

"A D-d-dance?" Ron asked as he began to panic a bit in response to this new information.

"He's doomed." Harry said as he already had a girl in mind to ask to the dance.

"Shut up!" Ron argued as he had met a large amount of girls in his time but very few seem to catch his eye as this of course caused the others to laugh at him a bit.

(Later Empty in a Classroom)

The group had gathered as Hermione sat with Sirius with Harry, Ron, Ventus, and Stella gathered at the opposing side of the table. "Now than before we begin I assume you all have been made aware of the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked adjusting her glasses a bit.

"Yeah Ronny here is panicking over it." Ventus said elbowing Ron a bit there.

"Shut up, Ven!" Ron argued as he glared at Ventus.

"Well then I will aiding you all in perfecting your waltz and ballroom dance skill as I'd rather not have you boys bumbling around like a bunch of prepubescent children." Hermione announced as Ron rolled his eyes at this.

"Great." Ron said as he didn't dance but was elbowed by Harry none the less.

"Now for the primary reason of your being here." Hermione said as she then pulled up her sleeve to show the bite scar from the werewolves. "It seems those creatures we met when hunting the Behemoth had a more long lasting effect on me then we had first thought." Hermione said as Ron looked to her.

"Are you dying?!" Ron asked shooting up as Hermione looked.

"No! But I have been infected with a sort of pathogen that to my unfortunate luck is a permanent one." Hermione confessed as she then sighed. "It appears I have been infected with Lycanthropy and will be forced to undergo the change into the beast every full Moon." Hermione said as Stella gasped at this.

"My word Hermione will you be ok?" Stella asked as everyone was concerned for her.

"Yeah Mione is there anything we can do maybe a cure if any exists?" Harry asked as he was worried for his friend.

"For now your concern is all I can ask for but I have research possible ways to help ease it at times beyond a Wolfsbane Potion which I'm afraid are very expensive to acquire." Hermione said as then Sirius spoke up.

"Yeah my old friend Remus or Mooney was also a werewolf so me, James, and Peter." Sirius began as when he said Peter's name he almost spat the name with venom and a cold tone. "Became Animagus to help him during his Full Moon time." Sirius said as he looked to the gathered group here.

"Wait Animagus?" Ron asked as that was the first he had heard of it.

"Yes basically wizards who can transform into animals once they undergo a particular ritual." Hermione said as they all looked to her as she noticed their confused glances. "I read a lot in my spare time." Hermione confessed as Ron saw this.

"Not kidding." Ron said as he knew Hermione was a basic bibliophile when left alone.

It was then Harry had an idea as he then looked to Sirius. "I know this is a big secret and not sure how and if it will work but… I want to become an Animagus." Harry said as Sirius then yelped in shock before he ended up frowning as did Hermione.

"Highness you should not trouble yourself with me from my readings the risks of becoming an Animagus is great." Hermione said as Sirius nodded in agreement as well.

"Becoming an Animagus is not something to do lightly Harry, especially when you're young." He warned as a part of him wanted to deter Harry from this but another part wanted to see his resolve on this life changing choice

"It's difficult, dangerous magic, and it's irreversible. Your mother would not approve of you taking a risk like that."

"I'm aware of the risks." Harry began with an even tone. "But I also know that you and my birth father both became Animagi in order to spare your friend Remus from being alone during his transformations. Do you really think I would do less for Hermione?" Harry said as he looked to his godfather. "Furthermore if I don't stand by her how can I expect her to stand by me?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione who simply adjusted her glasses proud of what Harry was becoming.

"Ok how does becoming one of those Animagus people help Mione?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry.

"Transformed werewolves will attack humans on instinct, but they exhibit no aggression at all toward animals. It is true – as Harry knows – that his birth father, our friend Peter and myself all became Animagi in order to spend the nights of the full moon keeping Remus company while we were at Hogwarts. Transformed werewolves who are both alone and confined often become agitated and can harm themselves. However, what James and I did was also stupid and impulsive, and our parents rightly kicked our asses for performing the ritual without permission or supervision." Sirius explained as he looked to the group standing before him.

"That's why I'm asking for both because I think I'll have a better chance if you help me. But I will figure out how to do it on my own if you won't help." Harry said as he looked to Sirius undeterred from this choice.

"Look at it this way if you don't help us we'll do it ourselves and make the risk greater." Ventus said as it was clear they were going to do this with or without permission.

Sirius then sighed as he knew he was in a tight spot. "Fine but Lily should be made aware of this and one of you will write a letter to Remus to ask him to come here to help and have Professor McGonagall help as well!" Sirius countered as they were in agreement on this path.

"Seems reasonable enough." Stella said as Ron smiled as well.

"Alright then when do we get furry or feathery?!" Ron asked as he smiled to Sirius.

"Just wait until Remus can respond as the more help we have the better." Sirius said as he knew Lily would put up quiet the stink when she finds out about this fiasco.

"If I may ask why is becoming an Animagus so dangerous?" Stella asked as she looked to Sirius and Hermione.

"There are two risks associated with undergoing the Animagus ritual. The first and most common problem is that it fails and damages the magical core of the wizard in question, permanently weakening their magic. That's happened in about two percent of all rituals attempted. The second and far less common problem is that the ritual goes a bit too well. The wizard is transformed into an animal… but loses all desire to change back." Hermione explained as this sounded like a huge risk considering their magic foreign to this world.

"Alright then guess it's all in for us!" Ron called as he smiled a bit wondering what animal he'd end up becoming.

"You al don't have to do this I have begun researching ways to control or make peace with the beast inside." Hermione said as she looked to them.

"Yeah we figured but until then better you don't hurt yourself as a wolf now." Ventus added as he smiled to Hermione who then smiled back.

"Then you have my humblest of thanks." Hermione responded as she was lucky to have such loyal and lifelong friends surrounding her.

"It's no problem but in exchange don't go crazy with dance lessons." Harry joked as Hermione smiled back as well.

"Heh kids these days." Sirius mused as he began to realize… he was getting old and was still single. "I may need to settle down soon." Sirius said as he knew this was their time now.

(Scene Break Guest Dorms later that day)

Harry snapped his golden egg shut as he tried to cover his head with a pillow to drown out the sound of the ear piercing shriek it produced whenever it opened. "They call that a hint?" Harry moaned despairingly as he hung his head in frustration.

"Maybe the next task we need to be deft for it." Ron suggested as Stella looked to him.

"Despite how unlikely that is I wouldn't leave it off the table either." Stella said as she was grabbing ear plugs to hopefully silence the screeching sound.

"I'm sure there's some way to crack it" Hermione said sensibly while rubbing her temples to try to drive the sound out of her head. "I'm just...not sure what it could be, which means we'll be needing to visit the library again" she said as she got up and headed towards the door to their suite.

"Oh but we've been going there every day for three hours a day." Ron complained as Ventus glared at him.

"Well what else should we do then?" Ventus countered as that was there best shot at getting answers.

Ron then got into a deep thinking pose before he snapped his fingers in realization. "I got it! You can ask Fleur for help." Ron suggested as Ventus glared at him for that.

"And what makes you think she'll tell me?" Ventus asked as he looked to Ron.

"Well you two have been hitting it off I figured it was worth a shot." Ron said as Stella looked to Ron with a scolding glare.

"Ron we aren't using Ventus relationship to help us further ourselves." Stella said as she glared at Ron.

"Hey it was worth a shot." Ron defended as he looked to the others who all glared at him with a scolding look. "Fine lead the way." Ron said admitting defeat as they nodded as Harry took his egg and headed to the Library to start researching.

(Later down the hall)

As the grouped walked Hermione examined her nails a bit as Ron looked to her. "Mione and manicures don't mix so what's up?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione as they walked.

"Just curious if they could be used as weapons." Hermione said as she looked her nails over.

"Well if they can we'll eventually find out." Ventus said as he smiled to Hermione.

But as they walked they began to walk passed a group of Slytherin's as Harry had his hands in his pocket. "Filthy Mudbloods not only do they let their rubbish here but now a feral Weasley to boot." The one with platinum blond hair said as the group stopped.

As Harry was about to go at them Ventus stopped him. "Don't do it." Ventus warned as he wasn't going to let this guy get under his skin as Hermione had this handled.

"Pardon me but it did not escape my notice that you had referred to us as 'Mudbloods,' which I have noted has been dropped around other students on a day to day basis." Hermione said as she walked over to them. "If my research shows anything the term 'Mudblood,' is a derogatory term meaning 'dirty blood,' so shall you humble this mudblood as to your reasoning's behind it?" Hermione asked as she looked to the leader of this pack of snakes.

"Besides the fact you stole magic from the true purebloods." Draco began as Hermione then stopped him.

"Allow me to halt your poor excuse for a counter but I fail to see how I or my friend Ventus or Stella had in your words 'stolen magic,' from your kind. For starters our magic is foreign to you all but we may still wield wands if we so wish." Hermione said as she wasn't done. "Furthermore magical prowess seems to be something one is born with and I have nary seen a fetus or an infant capable of a theft of that caliber." Hermione said as she saw she had begun poking Holes in this young man's logic.

"And let me just add that if blood purity was such a concern then bringing in fresh blood should help boost your numbers considering the fact pureblood in your misguided and antiquated logic would lead to inbreeding that would result in more harm than good to you." Hermione said using pure logic.

"And how would that harm us?!" The boy asked as Hermione then pulled out a text book from her person and handed it to Draco.

"Read this magic cannot undue the natural order when it comes to biology read review and then you can talk to me about whose right or wrong." Hermione said simply as he saw the blond haired boy glare at him. "Unless your inbreeding has removed your ability to read and if so you're probably suffering from the notable effects of inbreeding which is known to cause a wide assortment of Birth Defects and deceases which I highly suggest you seek out a medical expert soon before it gets worse." Hermione said as Ron saw this.

"Tata then." Hermione said as the boy then glared at him.

"Why you disgusting little!" He began only to find multiple blades pointed at him with guns from Ron mid wand draw.

"Apologies who were you again?" Stella asked as she looked to the boy.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced as Stella nodded.

"I highly suggest you and your brutes walk away otherwise my friends may slip and cause you some harm." Stella said as her trident was even pointed directly at Draco and his cohorts.

Draco looked ready to draw but the blade in turn got closer as the crystalline form didn't hide the fact they were very much real. "Try it I dare you." Harry said as he glared at the Slytherin students.

"My father will hear about this." Draco called as Ron smirked at him as he and his friends ran for it.

"That's right keep running you inbred hillbillies!" Ron called out as he grinned at the purebloods.

"Now then lets head off we shouldn't hear from him for the time being." Hermione said as they began to walk away.

"Amen." Ventus said as he followed after her with the others.

"Mindless sheep the lot of them." Stella said as she followed after the others.

(Later at the Library)

"Ok got a few more books on research right here." Ventus said as he dropped some of the books down as they began to try to see if anything about the egg matches it from runes to unknown languages.

"It may take some time so we best get to it." Hermione said as they began their little research study.

(About an hour later)

"GAUH!" Ron called out as he shot up only to be shushed.

"Quiet!" Harry scolded as Ron looked.

"But it's so boring!" Ron called out as he couldn't take this boredom anymore then he currently was.

"How about you entertain yourself." Ventus said as he took note to the Veela nearby as she was doing her own reading with her sister Gabrielle nearby.

"Can I see that Harry?" Ron asked as he looked over to Harry.

"Um why?" Harry asked as Ron took the egg.

"Just watch." Ron said before he then proceeded to open the egg while it snapped open releasing the screeching sound as this got the entire library in an uproar a bit. Ron then closed it as Ventus glared at Ron as did his friends as he caught Fleur's attention.

"Ron what the hell was that for?!" Ventus scolded but Ron wasn't done.

"Hey Fleur Ventus has a huge!" Ron yelled only for Ventus to shut him up with a head lock but too late Fleur heard them.

"Bonjour to you then Van and Ronald." Fleur greeted as she looked to them as Ventus then let go of Ron who was snickering.

"Hello to you to." Ventus greeted as he was nervous a bit as he coughed into his mouth.

"Oh is Ventus bashful now this is rich." Ron said as it was clear he made his own entertainment.

"I see monsieur Harry hadn't learned ze clue from hiz egg yet." Fleur said as she saw Harry was in a rut for it.

"Sorry we haven't." Ventus said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah I'd rather not hear screaming again anytime soon." Harry said as he pointed to the egg in question.

"You sure?" Ron asked as Stella then pushed him off his chair as he laughed at this as well.

"Vell I would be willing to share the secret if you answer a request of mine." Fleur said as Ventus saw this.

"Ok shoot." Ventus said as he looked to Fleur.

"I vas hoping you'd do me ze privilege of attending ze Yule Ball as my escort." Fleur said as they all heard this as Ventus was nervous a bit as he looked to his friends as they gave him the go for it gesture.

"Um… sure I'd be happy to go." Ventus said as Fleur was fetching to him despite her Veela origins.

"Ok Zank you then az for ze clue put ze egg under water." Fleur said as Ventus heard this.

"Ok I'll meet you at the courtyard for the ball." Ventus said as Fleur nodded to her.

"Zat vould be lovely." Fleur responded as Ron saw this as she walked away to return to Gabrielle.

"Am I a wing man or what?" Ron asked as Ventus then sighed and pushed Ron down to the floor again before walking away.

"Well that settles that fiasco." Hermione said as she stood up.

"So Mione you heading to the ball?" Ron asked he looked to Hermione while getting back up.

"I am intended to as long as there is no full moon on that night." Hermione said as she adjusted her glasses a bit. "And even then I will more than likely go alone as dating as you would put is has never been my fortitude." Hermione said as she looked to her friends.

"Yeah that personality on Iggy makes him a hunk to the farer gender on you it's a major turn off for guys." Harry joked as Hermione glared a bit a bit.

"Need I remind you I cook most of, your meals?" Hermione added as Ron smirked at him.

"Smooth Harry my friend." Ron said as Harry glared at his blood brother there.

"Dammit." Harry cursed as he glared at Ron as they took their leave.

(With Lily and Sirius)

Lily was still using the cane as she walked around a bit as she sat down trying to hold back a weathered grunt as she calmly sat upon the seat in the guest chambers of Hogwarts. Lily was no fool she knew the risks of the rings power but she had to do it for Harry's sake alone. She didn't tell this to either Sirius or Severus and most certainly not Remus or any of the Hogwarts staff but the Ring of the Magi was sapping away at her strength to provide a protective shield around her son.

As she caught her breath again she sat down and started to notice signs of age upon her skin as it wasn't noticeable but she knew she was exerting her strength a bit with this Tri-Wizard Tournament currently going on. It was then that Sirius walked in as he saw the state Lily was in.

"Hey Lily I brought the potion you asked for from Snape." Sirius said as Lily nodded to him.

"Yes thank you Sirius." Lily said as she too the potion as it was one of Severus' newest creations modeled after the potions and such from Eos.

"So mind me asking why you need this stuff?" Sirius asked as he was concerned for Lily.

"Sirius you know why." Lily said as she began to relax as she looked down to her hand with the Ring of the Magi.

"Oh yeah that… still feels like we never stood a chance." Sirius said as Lily looked to the Marauder.

"I know… but it can't be helped. If I could take his placed I'd do it in a heartbeat but it has to be a Potter and Harry is the last one by blood." Lily said as she sat there trying to ease her nerves and heart. "Now my only wish for him is to stand tall." Lily said as she knew Harry had the strength inside him to do so with his friend's aid.

"Yeah…" Sirius said as even though Snape wasn't his friend… they had come to a begrudged truce for the time being as this Prophesy that hung over all their heads. All he could hope for though was that somehow Harry manages to survive what was to come.

(Meanwhile with Stella)

After the event with Ventus getting his date for the Yule ball Stella had opted to roam about by herself not really with an intent course in mind but simply to clear her thoughts. With recent events such as Hermione's new condition and the Tri-Wizard Tournament she nary had time to spend for her own.

As she roamed about though she looked to the walls of the school as she graced her hands on them as she felt the magic both ancient and powerful flowing through it all. "Such an ancient place these walls no doubt hold stories long since forgotten." Stella said as she looked at the ancient stone.

"That's putting it mildly." Came a new voice as Stella looked and saw a silver haired young woman of the Slytherin house as she looked to Stella with some scorn upon her face.

"Can I help you?" Stella asked as she looked to the Slytherin ready to summon her trident if and when it was needed to defender her wellbeing.

"Yes I've been meaning to ask you about certain subjects pertaining to yourself and your betrothed." The girl said as Stella looked to her as Stella noted how the word 'betrothed,' left the girls mouth like venom.

"And what would those questions be?" Stella asked as she saw this was a deep subject for this girl who was unknown to her but was apparently known by the other. No doubt due to her close proximity with Harry since they arrived.

"Why?" The girl began as she looked to the confused Stella.

"Pardon?" Stella asked as she didn't understand the question.

"How can you just sit back and allow yourself to be married off like that?" The girl asked as Stella glared at Daphne on that.

"I can understand why most would find it a problem but certain reasons in my form of this 'situation,' aren't like most." Stella said as she looked the girl.

"Then explain." The girl said as she glared at Stella.

"Simply put the main and public reason was to ensure the Fleuret bloodline had some form of heir if anything were to happen as well as ensuring that Harry would officially be part of the Lucian Bloodline." Stella explained as she looked to the girl. "But for it also involves a personal reason why I chose to go through with this." Stella said as the girl looked confused at interdimensional traveler.

"And that would be?" The girl asked as she didn't mean to pry but Stella looked to strong and independent of a girl to be tied down by a betrothal contract from her earlier observations of her during the year.

"He and I have known each other since we were children if I was married off to some random stray without consent I'd have possible reacted violently but I was happy that it was Harry because of our past together and how much time we spent together." Stella said as she looked to the girl.

The girl looked away with a show of envy and jealousy but also respect and admiration as she looked to Stella. "I kind of envy you for that." The girl responded as she looked to Stella.

"Pardon?" Stella asked as she looked to the girl.

"It's nothing." The girl said but before she could walk away Stella stopped her.

"Clearly it's not if you wish to talk I'm willing to listen if you so desire." Stella said as the girl then sighed.

"Very well please follow me." The girl said as Stella held her back as she looked again.

"A name would be appropriate I am Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and you are?" Stella offered as she looked to the girl.

"Daphne… Daphne Greengrass at your service." Daphne responded as she looked to Stella as it seems these two were becoming friends.

"Well then let us be off to discuss your situations." Stella said as she wanted to help or at least hear Daphne out. Unknown to them the students who saw this were whispering about 'Daphne the Ice Queen of Slytherin,' as they saw her and Stella walking off to talk about some problem Daphne was having.

(Later)

The two were soon in the courtyard as Stella figured it would be a suitable place for them to have this talk despite their differences. Plus Stella was able to see that the matter that Daphne had been having problems may be the source of her Ice Queen like turmoil.

"So what troubles you?" Stella asked as she looked to Daphne Greengrass.

"Honestly… I envy you." Daphne began as Stella was confused as to why. "I envy you for two reasons to be engaged to someone who clearly cares deeply for you and facing it with courage despite any objections you may have." Daphne said as Stella saw what she meant.

"In all honesty I was actually thrilled of the idea." Stella said surprising Daphne. "I didn't put up much of a fight but Harry and I had known each other since childhood so our bond was already quite strong as is but this engagement for political reasons was also my way to see if Harry and I shared those feelings." Stella said as she did love Harry as it started as friendship and evolved into a schoolgirl crush until now.

"If what I had been hearing around the rumor mill is true you too are trapped in an engagement but one you had no say in thus fight against it despite the futility of it." Stella said as Daphne heard what Stella said. "If I was in that position engaged to someone I despised to be his brood mare of a glorified sex slave I'd fight it as well but accept it due to political reasons hence why I envy you for it if the rumors hold truth." Stella said as Daphne heard this and looked to Stella.

"How did you know?" Daphne asked as Stella then smiled playfully to her.

"Fleuret woman intuition… and magic." Stella joked as Daphne laughed a bit at what Stella said and the irony of it as well.

"Funny." Daphne joked as the two sat together.

"Well if you wish I may know of a way to break you out of that engagement if I Can convince Harry to do it." Stella said as she looked to Daphne.

"How so?" Daphne asked as she looked to Stella. "And why do you wish to help me what do you gain out of this?" Daphne asked as Stella smiled a bit.

"Two things another lady friend to help balance the testosterone me and Hermione suffer through and two for Harry a protector if you so desire." Stella asked as Daphne looked to Sella with curiosity.

"A Protector?" Daphne asked as she looked to the Princess from another magical dimension.

"Tell me what are your thoughts on the terms Kingsglaive, or Crownsguard." Stella asked as she looked to Daphne who was now curious about it.

(Scene Break the group)

"Now one two three one two three one two three." Hermione instructed as she helped Harry learn to dance with Ron being helped by Stella with the other Weasley's watching.

"Never going to let them forget this?" Ventus asked as he knew how much of a piss dancer Harry was.

"Never." The twins agreed as Ginny saw he situation Harry was in.

"So… Fred… and George right?" Ventus asked making sure the twins were the twins he mentioned.

"That we are mate that we are." Fred said agreeing with who Ventus pointed out to each of them.

"Um Ventus… what is the story between Harry and Stella?" Ginny asked as she had a crush on Harry from the stories she had read on him but to see he was possibly already off the market was hurtful.

"Oh long story short he and Stella are engaged to get hitched and had known each other since they were kids. And our prince here is oblivious to what Stella feels for him and the same for Stella to Harry." Ventus said as he whispered it a bit to Ginny.

"So we heard you taking the Veela girl to the Yule Ball Ventus my friend." Fred said as he looked to Ventus.

"Our brother Charlie had met her before and going to be a bit heartbroken she's taken a shine to you." George said as Ventus shrugged a bit.

"It's just one dance doesn't mean I'm getting hitched anytime soon." Ventus said as then Ron was heard.

"Oh you never know!" Ron called as Stella then stomped on his foot a bit as he yelped and was seen hoping around holding said foot in pain causing the others to laugh at him.

"So where did the Mrs. Potter run off to?" Ron asked as he began to calm down.

"She had some matters to attend to with the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding Bank and had to head out with Sirius." Hermione said walking over to the record player and turning it off.

"Well when the dance does arrive its best we be ready with suits and dresses." Hermione said as Stella smiled a bit.

"Yes a pity I had forgone my best dresses and wedding gown back on Eos." Stella said as her and Harry's road trip wasn't having those in mind.

"Yeah damn shame." Ventus said as Ron looked to her.

"Well I bet you if you ask Mrs. Potter nicely she'd give you one of her dresses from her youth." Ron said as he looked to Stella.

"Yes but she would still need a date." Ginny spoke up as Ron laughed a bit as Harry saw what Ron was implying.

"I… need to go out." Harry said as he needed to go clear his head a bit.

"Where too?" Ventus asked as he saw Harry leave.

"Training." Harry lied as when Harry left they all looked and saw he left his training equipment behind in the room.

"Wow… he is hopeless." Ron said as they all saw it save for Stella.

"How so?" Stella asked as that was case and point.

"One day." Hermione said as they all began to take their leave of the room.

"What?" Stella asked again as she looked confused at the moment.

(With Harry)

Harry was in area of the lake as he held a flower he acquired from nearby as he looked about. "Ok simple just go and do it." Harry said as he stretched a bit and got ready for his practice.

"Stella… I, uh. Well, how are you first of all? Good? Um, good for me two. I'm fine." Harry said unaware of someone walking by seeing this as Harry was practicing. "I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty while reminding me of the crowns we made from the flowers in Tenebrae, and well, you know I'm not a big flower fan, but I thought you might like it because your pretty. But I think you're beautiful anyway, I- uh." Harry began as he sighed and sat down on a log and rubbed his head in defeat.

"I'm doomed." Harry said as he sat there realizing he was in a tough spot. He won't lie as for a long time he had seen Stella as more than a friend as she was the reason he snuck away from the others to save her during Niflhiems invasion of Tenebrae. He was in trouble but together he and Stella got away and back to Lucis where his father well adoptive father gave him a stern scolding but also of how proud he was of what he did.

He didn't want to lose Stella to any of the other guys here but he was worried she was only with him because of the engagement which put a bad taste in Harry's mouth that he basically took away her ability to choose for herself.

Though when he said how doomed he was a new voice was heard as well. "With a demeanor like that you would be ore then doomed Potter." Severus Snape was heard as Harry went wide eyed and saw the Potions Master.

"Snape?!" Harry cried out in shock as he got up. "How much of that did you see?" Harry asked as Severus sighed a bit.

"Enough." He drawled as he saw how Harry reacted. "Imagine my surprise coming to pick up a rare potion ingredient that had grown here to find you failing tirelessly to confess to that Fleuret girl." Snape said as he looked to Harry with a glare. "If she had heard that type of confessions she would have rejected you instantly. I could whip you a love potion for her but." Snape said only to find Harry glaring at him.

"Not in a million years." Harry said as he wasn't going to drug Stella into loving him.

"Let me finish Potter. I said but as the Potion can't do anything for something that is already there." Snape said as Harry heard this.

"What?" He asked as Snape sighed.

"Like your blasted father too much of a dunderhead to see the bigger picture." Snape said as Harry glared at him a bit. "You do not require tricks or the like to woo her over take it from one with 'experience,' just go to her and tell her to her face and hope for the best." Snape drawled as Harry looked to him realizing what he meant. "What is the worst she can say Potter?" Snape asked as Harry heard this.

"Geez." Harry said as he realized what Snape was doing and that was giving dating advice. "Thanks." He said as Snape ignored him and walked away from him. When Snape was gone Harry breathed in and knew what he had to do now. "Well here goes nothing." Harry said as he began to make his way back to their dorms.

(Scene Break Dorm)

It was evening as Harry arrived and found Stella reading a book by the fire as she read through it. "Um Stella." Harry began as he walked over to her as she closed the book.

"Oh Harry how can I help you?" Stella asked as she looked to her fiancé.

"Well what were you reading first of all?" Harry asked as he looked to Stella.

"Well I was reading up on mermaids when the thought of the Hydrean came to mind and it pointed me torts Mermaids and how they responded to the land." Stella explained as Harry saw even now she was trying to help him win this tournament.

"Oh that's useful to know." Harry said as it may point them to solving the Egg sooner than expected. "Um Stella I was hoping if possible you would consider maybe." Harry began but stopped as Stella looked to him and saw how he blushed.

"Yes Harry?" Stella asked as she was wondering what Harry was trying to ask of her.

Harry then sighed and then swallowed his resolve. "Stella would you please be my date to the Yule Ball coming up." Harry asked as he looked to Stella who heard him and then smiled kindly.

"I hope you aren't joking…" She began while smiling to Harry as she then offered her hand to him. "Because I'd be more than happy to… after all we may be engaged but I don't believe we had a chance to 'date,' like normal children would." Stella said as she smiled to Harry. "Plus I had hoped to discuss with you on some matters that had come up as of late." Stella said as she smiled to Harry.

"I… uh." Harry began as he was happy Stella accepted his offer only for him to take her hand and kiss it as Stella smiled to him.

"Now then enough talk we best work on getting Ronald and Hermione dates as well." Stella said as she wanted all of those in their group to attend the dance.

(With Lily)

"Yes thank you Griphook." Lily said as she thanked the Goblin. Lily knew a Goblin can easily be bribed but she had to take care of certain situations as she looked to the Goblin. "I'll be sure you and your Goblins are paid handsomely for your services double if they go above and beyond." Lily said as that sounded like a challenge which Lily intended it to be as she knew how much Goblins took pride in their work.

"Of course Lady Potter we shall ensure your desired item is given to Ms. Stella Nox Fleuret in a timely manner before Christmas Eve." Griphook a goblin said grinning at the Lady Lily Potter's challenge as ever since she had awoken she had risen to become a very valuable client to Gringotts even taking part in their investments and learning their laws as well.

"Good." Lily said as her main reason for coming here was two reason. She needed to research the Potter who was said to be a Dark Lord the first and only one in the family so she can see what she could learn about him. Her other reason was simple enough… she wanted to give her soon to be daughter-in-law a hand even if Harry doesn't see her as anything but a stranger to him.

Besides she had this dress for years and figured Stella would do better with it then letting it sit in a vault gathering dust. Plus the Goblins were generous enough to have it cleaned and repaired from age of time the dress had gone unused. Besides she felt Stella and Harry were meant to be somehow but no doubt Molly would be a bit disappointed but understanding of this event. Wonderful woman she was whose children are lucky to have her around with how hard she works to feed them.

(Scene Break Hogwarts)

"Hey check this out." Ron was heard as Ventus was seen practicing with his claymore as he, Harry, Stella, and Hermione saw this.

They saw Victor doing his own practice and it seems both he and Ventus were attracting a crowd of girls their way as they were both shirtless as Ventus tattoos were seen. "So it's official… Ventus is our group's hunk apparently." Harry stated as the pack of girls following him and Victor were seen clearly.

"Yeap." Ron said as Hermione looked to him.

"So still require aid in acquiring a date for this ball?" Hermione asked as Ron looked to her.

"No you offering?" Ron asked as he figured Hermione would not be getting a date due to her nature of things.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as Ron looked to her.

"Well considering where we are and how they view you, plus they're lack of knowing about the new furry problem of yours…" Ron trailed off as Harry heard this as did Stella.

"Ron shut up man you're walking into a mine field." Harry urged as he looked to his two friends.

"Are you implying Ronald that I am unable to acquire a date to this event?" Hermione asked as it was too late Ron was in for a world of hurt.

"I mean come on your like Iggy with boobs and hips on him your personality is a magnet on you it's a repellant." Ron argued as Harry saw this and face palmed himself.

"Ron Hermione don't do this last time we all suffered for it." Ventus said as he broke away the pack of girls as he looked to his two friends.

"No let him speak I wish to see how he intends to ask me out? Perhaps you intend to take me on a 'pity date,' for the event." Hermione said making quotations with her fingers as it was apparent the woman was angered.

"Well I…" Ron began only for him to be given the glare which was Hermione adjusting her glasses in an angle that caused the light to reflect off them in a menacing way.

"It seems I do possess a date who offered and given me time to consider it… shame you failed to ask me sooner." Hermione said as she began to walk away. "And do remember Ronald… I cook most of our meals." Hermione said as she was soon gone as the guys then face palmed themselves.

"Welcome to Stag Ville Ronald population… you." Ventus said as he began to walk away.

"Way to go big mouth." Harry chipped in as he and Ventus left.

"Seems you don't understand woman Ronald." Stella said following after Harry and Ventus.

"Oh come on guys… guys!" Ron called but they were gone leaving him alone as he looked to his side and saw a toad. The Toad then croaked as Ron saw it. "Sup." He greeted before the toad hopped away. "Great." He said as he screwed up big time now.

"Hi Ron." A pair of twins greeted as Ron saw them and then had an idea. "Hey wait up!" HE called out hoping to have a date soon. "You two wouldn't happen to have a list of girls who haven't found a date yet?" Ron asked hoping for an answer from the Indian girls.

"Perhaps anyone you have in mind?" One of them asked as Ron looked.

"Just anyone who's single and doesn't need a date for a friend or sibling." Ron said as one looked to the other.

"We know a few but not really your best options there." the other said as Ron looked to them.

"Lay it on me I don't have much to lose here." Ron said as he looked to them.

"Ok just don't say we didn't warn you." They both agreed as Ron smiled hoping to get a lucky break here.

(Later that Evening)

Everyone was gathered at the Great Hall as Hermione was lucky to acquire ingredients for her meals today as despite Snape's objections she often compared cooking to potion making. A good comparison but not one Snape would agree with. But despite that Hermione wasn't cooking tonight since Ron got her quiet agitated with him so that meant not amazing food from her here.

As they were eating the Hogwarts feasts with the Gryffindor's owls were heard as they all looked. Despite what many believe sometimes an Owl would arrive in the evening with mail depending on the sender. The Owl then flew to Stella and dropped a package for her addressed for her as Stella was wide eyed at this.

"To Stella from Lily Potter." Stella began as she read it. "I had owned this in my youth I feel it should be yours now." Stella read aloud before opening it and pulling its contents out as Ginny saw this.

"So Beautiful." Ginny said as Stella pulled out an evening gown for parties and such as she found the size matched her near perfectly as she held it before herself.

"Wow." Harry said as he could already imagine her in that dress.

"I concur it seems Ms. Potter was generous enough to donate such a gown to you." Hermione agreed as she saw the gown in question.

"I agree." Ginny said as she looked upon it in pure wonder and slight jealousy.

"Hey Hermione." Harry began as he looked to Hermione.

"If your questioning if I have our formal wear in the car know that I always plan ahead and packed them in advance your majesty." Hermione said with a smirk as she adjusted her glasses a bit.

"Wait Ron already has a dress robe?" Ginny asked as she saw Ron really traded up for high class family in his vanishing act for years on end.

"Of course but not as robes mind you those are normally for ceremonial events." Hermione corrected as soon Ron walked in as he was wide eyed.

"What happened to you?" Ventus asked as they all saw him.

"Kill me now guys." Ron said as he sat down in shock.

"Why?" Harry asked as they saw him sit down.

"Because I just met a Cindy look-a-like today." Ron said as he had met Prompto's crush once or twice and was in shock over it.

"Wait Cindy as in Cid's grease monkey granddaughter?" Ventus asked as he heard this with the others.

"The same… but in this dimension he's her dad." Ron said as he sat there in shock.

"So… did you ask her out?" Ginny asked as she knew who he was talking about. "I mean Cindy Highwind isn't known for dating since most guys avoid her and her machines… but I mean did you?" Ginny asked as Ron nodded.

"I tried from behind." Ron said as they heard this.

"And she said no?" Harry asked as Ron turned his head.

"By the Gods she said yes?" Stella asked in shock as Ron once more turned his head to this.

"When I saw her face… I ran for it didn't even give the time for an answer I was too much in shock over it all guys." Ron said as he tried to wrap his head around it.

"I can ask her if you want I know her pretty well." Ginny said as Ron saw this.

"Please… I need to clear my head for a bit." Ron said as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Yes please do it would be for the best." Hermione said as she never seen Ron like this their normally happy-go-lucky friend in shock.

"Well this is surprising." Harry said as he saw the way Ron currently was at the moment.

"No kidding." Ventus agreed as Stella simply nodded herself.

"So I guess we all have partners for the event then." Stella smiled as she looked to everyone here.

"Yeap so let's make sure or tuxes or suits are up to par." Hermione said as they all agreed as Ron was still in shock over the Cindy look-a-like he had met today.

"Well then best be off now." Stella said as she left with Hermione, Ventus, and Harry as they headed off to make sure any needed things were ready for the dance.

(Scene Break Christmas Eve Yule Ball)

*Insert Final Fantasy XV OST Somnus

The rest of the month was uneventful as the group had switched to their winter wear for their daily routine. But didn't change the fact that they were all getting all gussied up for the dance. "Oh crap its school all over again." Ron said as he looked himself in a mirror as Harry saw this.

"Yeah except you aren't taking pictures of girls or waiting to be punk out by the jocks." Harry said as the guys were gathered all wearing suits each.

"Well at least if we do get pranked we'll look good doing it." Ventus said as he looked to them all.

"So you say but we'll get to that." Harry said as he figured they'd cross that bridge when they get there.

"Well come on then we got a dance to go to." Ventus said as they had dates to meet up with.

(Later at the Dance)

As Harry began to walk into the hall with Ventus and Ron Ventus looked around as he looked to his friends. "Well I need to meet my date so you guys don't burn the place down." Ventus warned as Harry and Ron shrugged to this.

"Got it." Ron said with a nod as they parted.

"So any idea where the girls are?" Harry asked as he looked Ron.

"No clue." Ron said as he had to find his date as well.

Soon Harry smelt a familiar scent in the air of a perfume he knew Stella was known for. As he looked he was wide eyed as he gawked at his approaching date descending the steps in the most graceful manner he had ever seen. In fact Harry could have sworn Stella had become a disciple of the Astral Gods at that moment as the dress his mother gave her suited her perfectly. In his eyes Harry wasn't looking at a princess or a queen to be no he was in fact looking at a Goddess in mortal coils.

As she walked down Harry went to meet her as Stella smiled to him and took his hand that he was offering. "You clean up nicely." Stella smiled as Harry nodded to her.

"Yeah and you look stunning." Harry said as he smiled to Stella who returned the smile.

"So you Highness are you just going to gawk all night, or are you going to escort me to the Ball Harry?" She asked, an uncharacteristic mischievousness to her tone as Harry caught sight of it.

"Of course." Harry said as he then offered his arm to her as Stella nodded and took the arm in return as they allowed their arms to link and thread around each other before walking on through easily weaving through the mess of people that were headed the same way as they were. It didn't take them long once they had managed to get through the massive throng of people to arrive at the antechamber where the champions were to wait for the order to go out for the opening dance.

Soon as they regrouped a familiar professor was seen as she saw them. "Oh there you are Mr. Potter are you and Mrs. Fleuret ready?" Minerva asked as she found them.

"Yeah as I'll ever be." Harry said as he looked to the Animagus Transfiguration teacher who nodded as Harry was glad Sirius and his birth mother informed him of this tradition in advance… that and the book they read in case of something like this.

"Well then Mr. Argentum please go meet with your partner at the Great Hall." She said before taking her leave to help the others.

"Lucky bastard." Ron said as he saw this before taking his leave into the Great Hall.

But as he left a new arrival was known. Hermione was soon seen walking down the steps as she herself was in a dress of her own as Stella saw this as well while Harry noted Cho Chang being Cedric's date. He met Cho a couple times but well he had strong feelings for Stella as in a way she was Harry's own Luna to his Noctis.

"Hermione looks beautiful." Stella said as she never expected Hermione of all people to like beautiful.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as he then saw this and was wide eyed as well.

Hermione was in a truly stunning dress as she had even done up her hair and replaced her spectacles for contacts as she began to walk in carrying a bag of her own. Soon Harry and Stella saw Victor Krum walk over to her before standing up straight before bowing to her and offering his arm which Hermione gladly took.

"Royal Advisor knows how to get them." Harry said as he saw how Hermione and Victor walked together as she then waved to Harry who nodded.

*End OST

(Later Ball's beginning)

The loud music of procession instruments was heard as the four champions and there dates arrived as Victor was seen in his tux with Fleur as Cedric and Cho lead the group of four champions followed by Victor and Hermione, Fleur and Ventus being third of course, and finally Harry and Stella coming in the rear.

Harry and Stella both saw the people applauding them as they walked into the ball room as Stella smiled as did Harry well practiced but it helped that they were together here. As they walked both of them saw Ron glare at Krum as Harry mentally sighed with Ron's budding jealousy as no doubt Hermione was reveling in it.

The four champions and there dates arrived at the dance floor as Harry took his dates waist and hand as the conductor got ready. "Ready Harry?" Stella asked as she offered her hand.

"Yeah." Harry said as he then took her hand into his with her free arm on his shoulder and his own free arm around her waist.

*Insert Final Fantasy VIII OST Symphonic remastered Waltz for the Moon

The dance soon started as Harry took the lead as he and Stella began to dance a traditional Lucian Dance. They first parted a bit as they held there right hands to each other as they began to move with the music stepping to either side in a small step before spinning around each other. They then did the same move again as they were clearly in synch and well-rehearsed as those who saw this clearly saw that it must be a traditional dance native to Lucis. It was elegant and it showed the harmony the two had as they continued their waltz.

Their dance continued as they began to walk around each other a bit as many wondered if they can pull that off as the steps they took was more dance or waltz like. AS they did this they linked again and began to repeat the movement a second tie as they moved in true harmony with each other showing that what they had may in fact be something beyond simple friendship. Something powerful and cherished my two and two alone.

As the two continued to dance they began to enter the main Waltz as soon Albus and Minerva joined the dance while Filtch just danced with his cat. Soon one Neville Longbottom and his date Ginny joined the dance but Harry's focus was completely on Stella as they shared a dance together.

It was almost like they were lovers in some aspects as Jonathan was also watching as a representative of the Queen and Ministry in case a Tri-Wizard Tragedy were to occur. It wasn't long till the students all joined in for the dance as for Harry the world was mainly focused upon Stella and no other.

*End OST

(Later that evening)

The Night was very eventful as despite there being four champions it seems that Harry and Stella upstaged everyone especially when a spotlight was seemingly put on them by magic as they waltz like nothing else outside their partner mattered to them. Needless to say many saw the two were made for each other when the waltz had ended it was proven more so when Fireworks where shot out from an unknown location which helped them seem more like a perfect pair.

But of course the festivities had ended as Lily and Sirius had been there as well when the rock music was heard as students started being teens. Of course the royal couple was out staged by the rock band but they ended up joining the screaming partying teens as Stella laughed as Harry cheered at this.

Nearby Ron was with a girl with blond hair but looked more like she belonged in a garage working on cars of machinery as the two saw this. "Not your thing?" Ron asked as he looked to her.

"Nah Pa-Pa never was one for this fancy sort of stuff maybe more to that stuff." The girl said in a western accent pointing to the party going on.

"Yeah… wanna ditch the heels and join them, Celia?" Ron asked as he got up.

"You read my mind Ronny." The girl said as the two went to join the festivities.

Ventus was seen with Fleur as the two were enjoying themselves laughing and partying while Hermione and Victor weren't too far away as they enjoyed their evening.

Nearby Sirius, Severus, and Lily were gathered together watching the children enjoy themselves. "I know what you did Severus." Lily began as Severus heard her. "My son was having lady troubles and you helped him in your own oddest of ways." Lily said as Severus looked to the side a bit.

"I was simply keeping a promise." Severus said as Lily looked and smiled as Sirius was surprised by this.

"You know you should give him a chance he's not like James you know sure he grew up as a royal but… it doesn't take a genius to see that royal life doesn't mean spoiled rotten." Lily said as Sirius saw this.

"Yeah Prongslet isn't like those spoiled brats of royalty, in fact I'm kind of jealous he found someone like that Stella girl." Sirius said as he saw this.

"Well I must be off I have duties here as well." Severus said as he took his leave as Sirius saw this.

"Bloody Hell Lily does, he know about the…" Sirius asked as Lily nodded showing the ring she was wearing again.

"Yes I made sure he was the first to know." Lily said as they hoped to locate Remus soon.

"I wish I could take that burden off of your shoulders Lily." Sirius said as Lily nodded.

"It's no problem Sirius if it means protecting my son I'd sacrifice everything for it." Lily said as she tried not to tear up.

Soon the music ended as everyone began to take their leave of the area to continue their festivities. Soon the five regrouped as Hermione saw her friends and their dates. "It seems Mr. Krum has offered to get drinks with me would any of you care to join us?" Hermione offered as Ventus looked to them.

"Yeah I'm parched." Ventus said as Ron saw this.

"Yeah what the hell if he's good enough well let me meet the guy." Ron said as he was always on Hermione's side even if he's not dating her.

"I also vould like a drink." Fleur commented as Celia nodded as well.

"Count me in ya'll." She said as she followed after them.

"I think I'll pass just going to clear my head for a bit." Harry said as he needed a bit of quiet.

"I shall join you Harry." Stella said as she looked to their friends.

"Alright don't stay out to late." Ventus said as Hermine nodded as well.

"And don't elope while we are gone as well." Hermione joked as Ron nodded.

"Yeah I plan to be your best man and wedding photographer and you can't stop me!" Ron said as he still had his camera with him as well as the two took their leave.

(Later outside)

The two arrived outside and just leaned on the balcony looking to the stars as they saw this. "It's beautiful out tonight huh?" Harry asked as he looked to Stella.

"Yes it is… Harry." Stella said as she looked as well but her mind had other thoughts as well. "And this strange world despite some similarities it's full of curiosity and wonders." Stella said as she looked up. "Sure it has its own fair of darkness and a few Daemons as well but if they aren't as big a threat as they are in Lucis… would that mean this world also has a Crystal?" Stella wondered aloud as Harry shrugged.

"I don't know but I was born here so… it must be something with great magic here." Harry said as he looked to the sky.

"Harry… what if… we can't make it back to Eos or Insomnia?" Stella asked as she looked to Harry who was shocked. "I mean what if we search for so long but never find a means back… do you think… it's possible we could build new lives here not as a prince and princess but as two regular folks around here." Stella said as Harry saw what she meant.

"Heh if I'm with you… anywhere can be home." Harry said as he looked to her as the two ended up blushing and looking away.

"Thank you." Stella said after a moment of silence as Harry looked. "For taking me out tonight." Stella said as she smiled to Harry.

"Your welcome." Harry said as he smiled to Stella as well.

Soon their faces were beginning to grow closer to each other as it seemed they were about to kiss as for them it would be their first kiss. But before lips can meet lips a hooting sound they were both familiar with was heard as they looked and saw a white bird standing there with the Lucian Crest around its neck.

"Hedwig." Harry said as he and Stella saw the snow white owl.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked in shock as they didn't think Hedwig could make it to this world from Eos.

Hedwig then showed a package in her claws as she sadly pushed it to Harry and Stella. "It's from Luna." Stella said as the two began to open the package.

But inside despite how much joy they had here in the Yule Ball what they read was a newspaper article and on it the front cover words would bring their entire world crashing down on them. In front of them as they began to fall to their knees in shock as Stella tried to comfort Harry his scream as he began to break down at what he had read in big bold letters on the newspaper.

" _ **INSOMNIA HAS FALLEN!"**_

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Now as you leave be sure to leave a review and as I always say to you all on here ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: New chapter let us begin.

Update: Yeah sorry about this I realized I may have missed a few things so here we go.

(Start Christmas Morning)

"WHAT?!" Ron was heard from the guest common rooms as he looked to everyone.

"It's Luna's handwriting with the newspaper it's why Harry isn't in the best of moods right now." Stella confirmed as she looked to them.

"The fact it came from Lady Lunafreya herself may cement it since I detect now form of forgery on this." Hermione said as she didn't see a single forge note. "Furthermore only yourself; Harry, Prince Noctis, and Lady Lunafreya has access to Hedwig she wouldn't respond to anyone else otherwise." Hermione said as Ron heard this.

"So we're stuck here for the long run!?" Ron yelled as he heard this.

"Seems that way especially after what Harry and Stella read." Ventus said as he looked to them.

Stella nodded as she began to read to herself.

(Start Letter)

" _Dearest Sister and Young Prince Harry:_

 _I write this letter to you with great regret to inform you that during your absence the Crown City of Insomnia had fallen. The newspaper I had sent to you suggest that Nifelheim had killed your father and brother but that is a falsehood. Noctis lives and is no doubt working tirelessly to reclaim his throne. Harry your arrival in that realm was no coincidence as I feared for my younger sister's life as with your own. If Stella was captured by the imperials I feared they may have no doubt used her as a breeding mare to sire more Oracles. I know I have no right to ask this of you Harry or the rest of you as in my own way I may have manipulated you all to be sent to that realm but I Ask that you protect Stella and love her as you no doubt seen how Noctis feels about me. If not for my sake then please do so for Stella's sake. And for your cohorts who had arrived with you I ask the same as his majesty did of you to watch over each other and protect each other in times of need._

 _Though Regis was not your father by birth Harry I know that he loved you as if you were his own all the same._

 _With Love and Deepest Good Wills, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret"_

(End Letter)

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked as they knew in all likely hood they were here to stay.

"We keep moving the lady and watch out for each other like Luna asked." Ventus said as they were stuck here for the long run.

Soon the door to Harry's room opened as he walked out of it as he seemed depressed but it seems he was bouncing back in his own way. "Hey Harry how you feeling?" Ron asked with concern over the Prince who was his best friend.

"Lousy." Harry said as he walked by as Stella saw this.

"Harry I." Stella began as Harry then stopped her.

"It's ok… it's not your fault." Harry said as he looked to Stella while sitting down. "I'm not like Noctis in some things mainly involving stuff like this." Harry said as he sat on the table. "One of us has to after all." Harry confirmed as he sat down calmly but inside he was in turmoil. He lost it all his home, his kingdom and family and now all he has left are memories and his closest friends as well as the items they had brought with them from home.

"Harry." Hermione began as she looked to Harry putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to weep if you must and know we all suffer from this tragedy… just don't keep it to yourself." Hermione said as she looked to Harry with concern.

"I know… it just hurts." Harry said as they knew what he meant.

"Hey I got an idea!" Ron called out as he stood up. "We didn't lose everything per say but if we keep living at least they will be alive in our hearts and minds… right?" Ron began as everyone looked to him as he was being sincere in his own way. "Plus not to be an ass but maybe we can try to build more sometimes family is more than just blood you know." Ron said as Harry heard this and smiled to his friend.

"Thanks… Ron." Harry said as he got up.

"Well I hear we all have presents for this Christmas holiday and despite us having to stay over for the Tournament it seems we are in no shortage of gifts." Stella said with a smile as she looked to the tower of presents in their personal common room.

"Ok then uh Merry Christmas then wish I got you all something." Ventus said as Hermione smiled.

"Well a few new recipes would due us good as well." Hermione said as they all got up to check it all out.

The group arrived at the meeting room of sorts as on the table were all the Spell books they had acquired. Hermione had already read through them while Harry and Ron were lagging behind a bit. Around the tree in the room were boxes of presents as Ron grabbed his camera. "Ok first holiday on Earth or Gaia or whatever lets party!" Ron cheered as Ventus sighed.

"Don't spoil it for everyone." Ventus said as he saw Ron taking pictures.

"Well the first present rightfully belongs to the champion his majesty himself." Hermione said as she then passed the first present to Harry.

But as Harry inspected it he saw no address or sender save for his name. Luckily they had made sure that their packages underwent a check in case someone decided to punk them with traps and such. As Harry nodded, he saw his friend were ready in case that Draco fellow or his little growth Pansy tried anything. Luckily Stella got Harry a 'spy,' in the snake pit in Daphne upon making the offer of a Kingsglaive or Crownsguard. He carefully picked up the note, as if expecting it to explode if he moved it too quickly, which with magic, it could for all they knew.

With a small bit of trepidation, Harry flipped the card over, half expecting something terrible to happen as he did so, but was rewarded with a short note written in elegant looping handwriting.

 _Your birth father left this in my possession before he died, I think it's past time it was passed on to you._

 _Use it well._

"Clear!" Ron called out as they were safe for now.

"So what is it?" Ventus asked as Harry rolled his eyes.

"We don't know I need to open it first." Harry said as he looked at the box curiously.

"Still remain vigilant it may be the trap is inside the package." Hermione said as the female werewolf was ready for the worse.

Harry agreed as he then set the note aside and looked straight at the lumpy package that laid out in front of him. He carefully pulled the string, still not sure what would happen should he open it all the way, but as he carefully pulled the paper off the Lucian Prince was rewarded with what looked like a cloak of some kind. "Huh?" Harry asked as he looked at the cloak in question. It wasn't a work of art but it wasn't ugly either, the cloak was made of a fluid-like, silky, silver material, it slipped through his fingers as he held it, and if he wasn't concentrating on it, then he almost swore that it disappeared from sight, as though it didn't want to be seen.

Cautiously, Harry pulled the cloak out, admiring it while it folded out to its full length, the cloak was a bit big for him at the moment, but he figured he'd grow into it in a few years, still he was curious as to what it would look like on him. Even if he had never met them save for his birth mother recently, his birth parents were still his family, something Harry was in desperately short supply of these days. Even more so after the tragic news of Insomnia and the Crown City as well as his adoptive fathers… death.

"It's a cloak." Stella said admiring it as she saw it.

"Clearly but why is it an heirloom?" Hermione asked as she looked it over herself.

"Hey Harry try it on." Ventus said as Ron smiled.

"Yeah buddy! Let's get some pictures here!" Ron called as he had his camera ready for pictures.

"Alright fine." Harry said as he took the cloak out and got ready for it. Harry then took the cloak and flung it around his shoulders and securing it before fastening the clasp on the front. As Harry did this though he heard a gasp from everyone as they saw something was up. "What?" Harry asked as Ron then took the picture in his stupor as Harry was confused.

He then looked over to the mirror to see if something was up until he gasped as well at what he saw, or in this case what he didn't see. He spun around in front of the mirror, partly in shock that his body had disappeared, and part child-like glee with the thoughts of what he could use the cloak for. "Harry I knew cloaks of invincibility were real! Take that Ventus!" Ron boasted as Ventus rolled his eyes a bit.

Harry then pulled the hood up as they saw his head vanish next as Harry was now 100% Invisible as they saw how he vanished. "Oh dear the things Ron would do with that." Hermione said as she realized Harry was basically a walking prank weapon for Ron and the twins to use around here.

Harry then removed the cloak as he looked upon the item in his hands, receiving a gift that had belonged to his birth parents had Harry immensely curious about them, it wasn't that he hadn't cared before, rather, he had just never met or heard anything about them. He had used to have nightmares of who Harry assumed was his birth mother, Lily Potter screaming and a sickly green light that had caused her coma. Of course he'd not had the nightmare for years now, his worst dreams instead being occupied by his grieving father telling him and Noctis their mother was never coming home, and the unpleasant sensation of his heart feeling like it had exploded as he learned what exactly that had meant.

Of course one other nightmare he had was his father holding Noctis close weeping holding his son for dear life fearing if he let him go he'd vanish and die. Harry then shook his head of the thoughts as he then agreed he would try to contact Lily later about his past with James. But for now he'd rather focus on the present. Harry then stored the cloak with the rest of his fear as it vanished into a crystalline blue glow joining with the rest of the gear he's collected so far.

"So presents!" Ron yelled as everyone chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Calm down everyone gets a turn." Ventus said as Ron can be such a child sometimes.

(Meanwhile Many Miles Away)

"Barty?" A man with a serpent like hiss to his words asked the man kneeling in the middle of them room. "How goes the plan to bring me Harry Potter?" His servant bowed even lower as he answered.

"Excellent, my Lord. She is advancing through the tournament nicely, even with his muggle weaponry. You should have no problem dealing with him come the night of the Third Task." He said with his eyes locked onto the floor, as if so much as looking at his Master was against the rules.

"Good, good, have you been dropping hints on how to figure out the egg's riddle Barty? We would hate for Miss Potter to be...unprepared, wouldn't we?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Barty nodded quickly from his place on the floor.

"Yes my Lord, I have been "suggesting" to the Longbottom boy as well as the boys friends that he should be assisting his friend rather than hold back because of school pride, or anything as inane as that. One of them should be helping the boy understand the riddle soon. Your will shall be done my Lord, even if I have to Imperius them all to do it." He stated with conviction. His Master made a sort of hissing noise in agreement.

"Of course it will Barty, or my name is not Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said but then Barty decided to voice one last thing.

"My Lord though I must inform you one minor hitch in this, the boy has shown magical ability unknown to many as the muggle weapons he has uses he summoned them out of the air itself as if with magic that will make it answer to him, and I noticed three of the weapons he wields seemed based around the Founders of Hogwarts." Barty confessed as he looked to Voldemort.

"Explain." He asked as he wanted more information.

"The Sword among the three he has was based around Gryffindor it may very well be the Sword of that house, next a spear that I noted was very much in tune with that of Salazar Slytherin." Barty began s Voldemort glared as it seems he rather not think Salazar would even use such a weapon. "And finally a crossbow that may belong to the house of Ravenclaw." Barty said as he looked to Voldemort.

"It seems the boy has a few tricks up his sleeve especially if he has power that he may be holding back. No matter I shall have a new body and my reign over the Wizarding World shall be supreme, after all there is only power and those too afraid to take it." Voldemort said before looking to Barty. "You are dismissed Barty. Bellatrix! I require your assistance!" He bellowed as his loyal spy rose and left the room, moving to the side as a woman with gray eyes, curly black hair, and a gaunt frame shouldered past him into the room.

(Scene Break back at Hogwarts)

"So any ideas on how to deal with this thing?" Ron asked as they surrounded the Egg again.

"Yes please do tell as I'd rather have this handled before the next full moon." Hermione confessed as she looked to the Egg.

"How come… oh yea." Ventus said remembering the new furry problem Hermione has.

"Well Fleur suggested we open it underwater… why not try that?" Stella asked as Harry shrugged in response to the suggestion.

"Worth a shot but where can we find enough water for that?" Harry asked as Ron then raised his hand.

"I got one!" He called out as everyone looked to him.

"You do?" Harry asked as they heard him.

"If it's legitimate then it will be a miracle." Hermione said as she saw Ron smiling at her hidden insult.

"Yeah…" Ron began only for the insult to catch up to him. "HEY!" Hey yelled as he didn't like being insulted.

"Come on." Ventus said as they began to head to Ron's lead as Ron himself lead them.

(Later)

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said as they had arrived at what is supposed to be a ladies bathroom that was ironically enough the same bathroom they had located the Chamber of Secrets.

"Don't worry Harry this place is legit found it one day when I was tossing around a ball and well…" Ron trailed off before a ghost shot out of one of the stalls surprising them.

"His ball hit me through the head!" The girl yelled as Ron saw this.

"I said I was sorry I didn't see you there!" Ron called out in his defense as the girl saw him and glared.

"Pardon me but… who are you?" Stella asked as they had the pleasure of meeting Sir Nickolas or Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor and the Bloody Baron of the Slytherin.

"Myrtle I was a student here when I died saw you go down to the Chamber of Secrets I did." Myrtle said as she looked to the group.

"Oh." Harry said as he saw her. "Well Myrtle um… do you have any tubs we can use?" Harry asked as Myrtle saw this.

"I got a big one." Myrtle said as it's been ages since she last saw a boy but she was more focused on Ventus more than anyone.

"How big?" Hermione asked as she looked to the ghost.

(Later still)

"Ok that's big." Ron said as he saw the tub was huge as in big enough for them to submerge themselves in.

"That's what she said." Ventus said as he smirked at Ron.

"Ok… I admit I walked into that one." Ron said as he knew he should have seen it coming after the number of times he had used that joke himself.

"Well time to see if it's worth it." Harry said taking off his coat while taking the Golden Egg. Harry then looked to the water and acted accordingly which was dumb his head and torso in with the others holding him. Once there Harry opened the egg as when he did he didn't hear the screeching sound this time around.

As Harry had his head below the water he heard a song under it as it was no doubt the clue he needed.

Come and seek us where our voices sound.

We cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

But past an hour - the prospect's black.

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

When it was done Harry rose back up as they all saw him with a now closed egg. "Well what it is?" Ron asked as Harry looked to them.

"I'll answer with a question ever tried scuba fishing?" Harry asked as Ron heard this as did Ventus and Stella.

"Oh dear." Stella voiced as she realized the next task may be an underwater task.

(Later)

"So let me get this straight." Ron began as he sat with the others in the common room. "You need to go swimming for an hour to find something that was taken or its gone forever, and said location is a lake to find the damn whatever it is." Ron said as, he paste back and forth.

"Furthermore you have to figure a means to breathe underwater for an hour to locate said item." Hermione added as she heard this from Harry.

"Basically." Harry said as Ventus saw this.

"Well this isn't good then." Ventus said as he looked to Harry.

"Well there is the bubble charm and a transfiguration charm to help breath but you know neither of those spells." Hermione said as she had read up on them.

"Jeez if we only knew someone who can get us caught up with the classes around here." Ron said as he sat on the couch mumbling about this day.

"Well we do know two people that could but one is busy with her duties and the other needs to be around Hermione for the Full Moons till we can undergo the ritual." Stella said as she looked to them.

"Wait… there is supposed to be one other who can help us, said person is suffering the same ailment as myself from what Mr. Black told me." Hermione said as she thought about it. "Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony." Hermione listed off as Harry heard this.

"Who or what?" Harry asked as Hermione looked to them.

"The Marauders Wormtail was the traitor, Prongs was your birth father so that only leaves one last person besides Padfoot." Hermione said as Harry went wide eyed.

"Wait so we need to get Werewolf guy here to get us caught up while also helping with the Animagus ritual?!" Ron called out as he then sat down. "Great something is actually going our way." Ron smiled as the convenience of the situation.

"Of course but now brings the most important part timing." Stella said as she looked to her friends before remembered something. "Oh and one other thing." Stella said as she grabbed some letters that came in for them.

"What's this?" Harry asked as Stella passed the letters to Harry.

"Part fan-mail and part resumes." Stella said as he saw one addressed from a Daphne Greengrass and another from Neville Longbottom.

"Resumes applying for what?" Harry asked as Stella smiled a bit.

"Well since we may be here for the long run I think it's time we start sharing our magic with this world by creating the Glaives and Crownsguards." Stella said as she looked to the group.

"Wait but." Harry began but Stella looked.

"Harry so long as you live the light of the crystal goes with you and with it the legacy of Lucis and Insomnia. I… don't want it to die out even if it lives in this world." Stella said as she looked to Harry as she gave him the look.

"Ok… I'll see what I can do but I won't make promises." Harry said as he looked to her.

"It's all I can ask." Stella said as Ron nodded to them.

"Well since we're all talking about staying for the long run I just want to bring up… THE LACK OF CHOCOBOS!" Ron yelled as Ventus laughed a bit.

"Why need an excuse for the tune without feeling sad?" Ventus joked as Ron glared at him.

"Shut up." Ron said as he wasn't holding high hopes for Chocobos to be in this world.

"Anyway we best retrieve a rebreather for Harry that way he can at least breathe underwater if we cannot locate any magical means for it." Hermione said as that would be their best bet due to their lack of magical prowess in this world.

"Got it." Harry said as they best get moving to locate what they needed as Stella cleared her throat.

"But first now that we have Hedwig back you need to rite Remus Lupin your letter." Stella said as Harry nodded to her.

"Alright." Harry said as Ron and Ventus chuckled at how Stella has Harry basically whipped here.

(Meanwhile unknown location)

"Wormtail! How goes the progress of getting the Potter brat through the tasks of the tournament!" A voice hissed from its position in a small cradle.

The aforementioned man whimpered slightly as he bowed in front of the cradle, careful to not raise his eyes above the legs, lest he be tortured once again. "I-It g-goes w-well m-my Lord." The pitiful man stuttered away in front of him. "He, j-just f-f-figured o-out the cl-clue t-to the second task. I-If he d-doesn't h-h-have a st-st-strategy i-in p-place b-by n-next w-week, I-I'll t-tell B-Barty t-to f-find a w-way t-to s-suggest s-something." He stuttered his way through the sentence, raising his head just enough so that the carpeted floors didn't absorb his report. He waited in a tense (to him anyways) silence, awaiting his master's verdict, hoping it didn't end in a Cruciatus once again.

"Hmm, I see, very good Wormtail! Be sure to report the possible need for a suggestion to Barty!" The being in the cradle hissed out. "We'll need him to have a sample ready. You are dismissed!" The man stood up and started to scurry out of the room with his head down, shoulders slightly less tense than usual. "Oh one more thing Wormtail!" It called out. His servant turned around to be addressed once more. "Crucio!"

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan was walking about outside the Dark Lake as he was fanning himself with his Fedora. "Oh dear such a horrible use for a wonderful waterfront." Jonathan said as if the dangers weren't present the Hogwarts Students and the Guests could have gone for a swim in the lake. "But alas Helga Hufflepuff was truly a masterful genius your shield awaits the King of Kings." Jonathan said with a smile as he looked upon the lake.

"Oh Death." Jonathan called snapping his fingers as Death appeared.

"You summon my master." Death greeted as she bowed to Jonathan.

"Ensure the Shield is ready for retrieval of the King will you… Oh and don't be afraid to put some monsters in the water as well." Jonathan offered as he looked to Death.

"As you command my master." She said to the infamous Master of Death.

"Good now let the games begin." Jonathan said as he smiled as he knew what was to come about soon.

(Scene Break day of the Second Task the Great Hall)

"Hey where's Stella and Hermione?" Harry asked as he and the others were up with Ventus and Ron.

"Beats me probably went on ahead of us." Ventus said as they ate their breakfast lake with Harry's new Rebreather gear ready for use for the second task.

"I doubt it I mean it's completely unlike the both to disappear without letting us know." Ron said as he ate with his two friends.

"Don't worry they'll probably meet us at the second task." Ventus said as they ate a strong meal to be at full strength for the task at the lake today.

Harry nodded in response deciding to trust in his friends who stood by him even after the loss of Lucis and the crown city of Insomnia. "Yeah I'm sure your right." Harry said as he walked with his friends. 'But why do I still feel worried?' Harry wondered to himself as he knew Stella well enough that she never miss something like this for him.

"You did remember to bring that rebreather, right?" Ventus asked as Harry then summoned it from its storage in a crystalline light.

"Yeah of course I did." Harry confirmed as he looked to his friends.

"Good don't want you drowning Harry." Ron said as he smiled to his best friend.

"You wish." Harry chuckled as they all smiled to this.

"Hey eat up and get your strength up don't want you tasking on an empty stomach." Ventus said as Harry smiled to his trusted friend.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Harry said as he went back to eating his food.

(Scene Break Dark Lake)

Harry wasn't one to be nervous so easily but he was already nervous to begin with but had hidden it well. Though right now his nervousness was tripled when the call for the champions to assemble at the lake was called out, not having seen Stella or Hermione at all that day, and going by the fact that he had Hedwig and the invisibility cloak was hanging in his room, not that he had the chance to cherish it all that much (but the people in this world just seemed to automatically assume he loved his birth parents far more than anything else), and he still had his wand in its storage through his magic. Though now he had his wand on his wrist told him that perhaps they didn't mean "objects".

He was beginning to think that maybe the "thing he'd sorely miss" was a person, not a thing. This of course made Harry deeply worried not only for both his fiancé and best friend but anyone else who may be stuck underwater also.

"The champions have all had someone dear kidnapped from them last night, and now they must rescue them from the Mer village in the Black Lake within an hour, or they may not see them again!" Ludo's voice ringing around the lake brought Harry back to the present as Harry quickly buried his worry deep down for now to focus.

Harry began to suit up by summoning the scuba gear as he was lucky he could store it like his other stuff as normally it included potions, a fishing rod, and his weapons. Harry got into position as Ventus was nearby behind Harry with Ron in the same spot as the two looked to him. "Ok hurry get him suit up." Ventus said as they worked on getting Harry who was in his swim wear into the rebreather.

"On it!" Ron said as they got Harry ready.

"Thanks guys." Harry said glad to have Ron and Ventus in his corner.

"Don't worry brother we got your back." Ventus said as he smirked at the dethroned prince proud to be in his corner.

"Harry is Hermione and Stella are actually down there." Ron began as his voice began to waver.

"Don't worry I'll get them out both of them." Harry said as he wasn't going to abandon his friends and the woman he loved to death.

"Don't worry Ronny we'll be up here waiting for them to come back!" Ventus said as Harry was all suited up now.

"Right." Ron said as they had lost Lucis so they won't lose their friend either.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Ludo called out, firing a cannon blast into the air from his wand, causing Harry to put the apparatus in his mouth, switching it on as he adjusted his goggles, diving into the murky depths of the Black Lake.

'Don't worry guys I'm coming.' Harry thought as he was underwater while he switched on a small flashlight connected to one of the straps of his rebreather, making it far easier to see where she was going, she couldn't imagine going at this with only a wand like everyone else did, that would be near suicidal.

Harry began to swim around as he began to look for his friends while he looked about. As he swam about he heard the sound of the Mermaids music and figured he may be getting close. So he in turn summoned his spear weapon and got ready for anything that may pop up and attack.

As Harry swam about he then heard a sound and got ready only to nearly attack another Champion. He calmed down of course as he began to swim as he inwardly sighed glad he didn't kill another Champion in a panic. Even more glad that it was Ventus possible girlfriend in the French Witch Fleur.

But as Harry roamed about he soon saw Fleur vanish as he then went wide eyed and acted quickly. He threw the Spear of Slytherin to where she was and ported there and saw the octopus like creatures. He then began to slash them away while holding Fleur close to her as he began to cut and stab at them. Fleur saw this as Harry held her close and in turn used his spear to port them away.

Harry once they were in a safe area panicked before taking a deep breath in as he saw Fleur's air bubble had popped. He then put the breathing device to her mouth as Fleur in her panic had taken it and was now breathing normally. Fleur seeing she was limited on time knew she was short on options as she couldn't use her wand to make another air bubble and Harry was already taking a risk to help her.

Fleur knew she had to do something but it was Harry who acted as he used the Power of the Kings to form a shield around her body as she then noted that she was breathing better. She saw her body was glowing blue as it flashed in certain intervals showing how much time she had. Fleur then nodded to him and in turn created another air bubble for herself as Harry put his rebreather back on and took in some much needed air for his lungs.

Harry was about to move on as with Fleur before the two took notice to something glowing. They both looked and saw something glowing below them in the water almost like it was calling Harry. Harry looked and was wide eyed as he saw a tomb there much like the ones he had found for Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry pointed to the tomb as Fleur saw this as she nodded agreeing to head on ahead. After all Harry wasn't interested in winning clearly but it seems he was focus on saving someone. But before Fleur could move she was attacked by another creature a snake like one as Harry was wide eyed. He knew this one as Fleur avoided it to the best of her abilities as Harry quickly used his spear to keep it at bay.

Harry kept Fleur close as he quickly summoned a spare spear of his and passed it over to Fleur as she took it as Harry made gestures to show it can hurt this creature as he made another one to show that it was native to his world. Fleur understood and stood close to Harry as the battle began for them.

The creature swam around and ate another one as Harry saw this as he looked to a weak spot. Harry kept Fleur close as he began to move in for the attack as he took out a Blizzard Spell for use. HE knew he had to be fast with it as he slashed at the creature as it made a gash causing it great pain.

Fleur didn't know what was going on but this creature was clearly hunting so in turn she knew she had to help take it down. But as she tried to fire a spell at it the creature went for the attack to which Harry moved her out of the way in time but alas her bubble head charm was beaten again. Fleur saw she had to leave while holding her breath as well. She then gave Harry a pleading look before making her escape as Harry saw it was for the best she got out of here.

Harry then charged in as he then threw his Trident at the side of its head as he held on. The Monster roared in pain as it began to swim around trying to force Harry off of it. Harry would not have it as he held on tightly as he waited for the chance to use the spell he was holding. The Monster began to hit into what appeared to be old ruins or mermish buildings as he tried to get the beast. As this occurred Harry made sure to keep his magic on his rebreather gear as he knew if it got hit or destroyed he would be dead in the water.

The monster roared in fury as when it did Harry took the chance and forced the Blizzard Spell down its throat as he then let go as the monster roared out as soon he spell went off in its stomach. Its torso area began to reveal frost as Harry saw this and took aim with his trident. He then threw the weapon forth as it went through the water and stabbed into the ice. Harry wasn't done as he then switched to Ragnarock and proceeded to slash down on the spot as the serpent like beast roared out before going limp as its blood mixed with the water.

Harry then nodded before he began to swim away for the task. But as Harry tried to take his leave he was soon wide eyed as he felt a pull and looked and saw something. It was a Royal Tomb like the ones he had been finding in this world lately. Harry began to swim torts it and saw this tomb must have deliberately been hidden here or it had sunk here were the weapon now rested. Harry then moved the mildew from the engraving and mentally read it to himself.

'Helga Hufflepuff?' He thought before looking to the weapon and saw a shield. 'The Shield of Hufflepuff.' Harry thought as he saw what this meant.

Harry then reached his hand out and in turn the shield began to gloat upward before pointing itself torts him and in turn flying straight at him where it joined the other royal arms he had gathered in a crystalline form.

Harry began to swim away to the Mermaid village as he knew something or someone may be stuck there. It didn't take long for Harry to arrive at the village itself as he saw all the mermaids swimming around as Harry was weary of them. He was a guests so he wanted to leave on good terms as he began to walk away. But oddly enough the Mermaids looked to Harry with whispers and such as if he was a hero of sorts or a powerful warrior.

But as Harry swam to the village center where he knew the stands were above them he was wide eyed at who he saw in the water. First up he was shocked to find that it was Stella of all people as his hostage. He then looked and was even angered that Hermione was Krum's hostage as Harry didn't know whether or not to punch Dumbledore, Krum, Fudge, or Bagman for putting his friends in danger like this his last link to his home city of Insomnia.

Harry then went to Stella first as he then proceeded to use his sword to cut her loose as he had a firm grip on her. Harry was then cut off by another sound as he looked and saw Cedric swim in with a bubble head charm. He then got to Cho Chang as he began to untie her as well before gesturing to his watch as Harry nodded to him.

Harry was about to cut Hermione loose next only to have the Mermaids come at him with their Tridents ready as they glared at him. But they were then shocked as they saw Harry's weapons drawn pointed at them ready to attack as this was a Texas Standoff. "Back off now." Harry warned through a speaker on his scuba gear as he glared at them.

"Only one." The Mermaid hissed at him as Harry glared.

'If only I had the Hydrean's blessing.' Harry thought as he could really use Leviathan's help about now.

Soon the Mermaids began to panic as they swam away as Harry began to call off his swords as he knew trouble was near. "There's always a bigger fish." Harry said as soon he turned around in time to go wide eye as a Shark came at him. But it missed and cut Hermione loose revealing it had a human body as Harry was wide eyed at the fact it was Victor Krum who then began to swim away.

"Show off." Harry grumbled to himself mentally as he then began to look around when he saw Gabrielle Delacour. He looked for Fleur before remembering what had happened and the pleading look she gave him. Harry then went for Fleur and cut her loose before grabbing her as he looked to them. He began to swim upward as he had to hurry before they ran out of air.

(In the Surface)

The first to rise was Cedric with Cho as he gasped for air with Cho as everyone cheered for the Hogwarts Champion. Next up was Victor and Hermione as Hermione gasped for air and scoffed before making her way back to the docks.

In the docks Ron and Ventus helped her up as they realized what happened as Ron looked to her. "Wait, where's, Harry and Stella?" Ron asked as he began to panic as Hermione coughed some more but Ventus realized this.

"Come on Harry hurry up." Ventus said as he knew Harry was still down there. He then looked to Fleur who was also panicked as he realized she was worried for someone as well. And he knew that if the hostages were close to the champion then that meant Stella was also down there with Gabrielle. "That reckless dumbass." Ventus cursed as he didn't know whether to respect Harry for his heroic deed or punch him if and when he comes back up.

(Back with Harry, Stella, and Gabrielle)

As Harry swam upward he was soon attacked as he looked at his legs and saw octopus like creature as they began to swarm at him and attack. Harry cursed as he was forced to let both Stella and Gabrielle go to the surface by floating as they swarmed at him. Harry began slashing them away as he reached for another item of his as he had to hurry quickly. As the creature pulled him lower Harry bashed them away with his new shield as he had to hurry or die. He soon saw bubbles as he looked and was shocked to see his gear was damaged as he pulled in as much air as he could and held it knowing he had to act quickly.

Harry then activated the spell as soon a powerful current of thunder went about as the creatures were hit with it and in turn stiff as they floated away. They then began to swim away as Harry had to act fast before he took out his trident and focused as much as he could. He only had one shot at this before he threw the Trident as it flew upward for Harry to Warp.

(Surface)

Stella and Gabrielle arrived at the surface as Stella was coughing and gasping for air as she regained her self. "Harry!" Stella called out but then noticed Gabrielle wasn't coughing out the water. Soon a Trident was seen as Stella tried to old onto Gabrielle to keep her from going back under as soon Harry appeared with the Trident and disengaged it.

"Stella!" Harry called out as he swam to Stella as she held Gabrielle.

"She's not breathing." Stella urged as many have heard this as Fudge will no doubt be panicking.

"Help me get her to the docks." Harry said as the two began to work on getting Gabrielle to the docks.

Once they were on the docks Fleur was there as Ventus and Ron ran up to them as Hermione was also ok now as they saw Gabrielle. "What's wrong with her?" Fleur asked as she saw her baby sister wasn't breathing.

"She has too much water in her lungs." Ventus said as he got ready. "She needs air fast!" Ventus said as Hermione looked and nodded to him.

Ventus began to perform CPR on Gabrielle as he held her nose and forced air into her mouth as many saw this. He then pushed down on at the center of her chest three times before repeating the process as Fleur felt like hours were rolling by.

"Ven it's not working!" Ron cried out as Ventus glared as he then roared.

"Come on BREATH!" Ventus yelled before slamming his hand at the same spot again and this time Gabrielle was heard coughing as the water exited her lungs at long last. Ventus sighed in relief as he gave her a brief look over and saw she was fine… waterlogged by fine. "She's ok for now just needs some rest." Ventus said as he looked to Fleur who smiled widely at Ventus.

"Are you ok Ventus could be wrong?" Harry asked as he then saw the little girl nod to him as Harry nodded as she was soon covered in a thick towel wrapped around her before being picked up and hugged fiercely by Fleur. The sight caused Harry to smile, it reminded him of Noctis in a way. "You saved 'er, even though she wasn't yours to save!" Fleur said happily, as Stella also had similar thought but for Luna.

"Your right… but Ventus did all the work here." Harry said as he pushed Ventus forward a bit. "Luckily he knew CPR and did what he had to do to save her." Harry said as he smirked at Ventus. 'You so owe me for this.' Harry was playing matchmaker for Ventus.

Soon Harry found himself in an extra tight hug from the French Veela and then Ventus got a kiss from the Veela as Harry saw this as did Ron.

Soon a flash was seen as Ron was holding his camera with a grin on his face as Ventus glared at him. "Oh-la-la! Pictures for the kids." Ron called out teasing them only to be smacked by Hermione causing him to yelp painfully from it.

"You've no idea how much little Gabrielle means to me! I thank you both of you!" Fleur said, Harry simply looked down in embarrassment before sparing a glance towards his friends who were like siblings to them as they who looked at him with a proud gaze.

"Actually Fleur," Harry said with a smile on her face directed at Hermione, Ron, and Ventus as he blushed a bit. "I think we got a pretty good idea." Harry said as he knew for him these three were his family his brothers and sister even if it's not by blood.

"If there iz anything I can do to repay you please ask." Fleur added as Harry and Ventus looked to each other as Harry then smirked to him.

"Actually there is one thing you can do." Harry said as Fleur looked to Harry a bit curious as even Ventus was confused.

"She can?" Ventus asked as Fleur looked to him as it seems even Ventus was out of the loop.

"If you and my buddy Ven here ever make it that far in a relationship… give me teasing material to use on him." Harry said as Ventus then went wide eyed as Fleur blushed as the big guy became bashful in that regard.

"Harry!" Ventus yelled as he then grabbed Harry in a headlock as Harry all the while laughed at his friend before Fleur then began to laugh as well.

"Don't worry your highness." Fleur getting the two boys attention as they may act childish in her eyes but they acted more like, brothers then childish people. "If all plays as it must… then I'm sure Ventus and I vill be very happy together." Fleur said with some of her own teasing as Harry then got freed as Ventus was blushing again as Harry laughed a bit. "Still I was meaning a bit of a deeper meaning of my debt." Fleur said as she looked to Harry as Harry looked back.

"Well if you want to save his life the closes thing I can think of is a Kingsglaive or Crownsguard." Ventus said as Fleur looked to him with curiosity.

"Kingsglaive? Crownsguard? Vat is that?" Fleur asked as she was interested if not curious of those terms.

"I'll explain after the task is over and done with." Ventus said as soon Lily walked up and put a hand on her sons shoulder as Harry saw her.

"You did great Harry." Lily said as she looked to her son with a smile as Harry was reminded of Regis.

"Yes um thanks." Harry said as Sirius saw this and smiled to his Godson.

"Hey no need to be shy here besides after what you did and the fact you got first place you might as well either be tied for the lead or taking first place all the same." Sirius said as Harry looked to Gabrielle as Stella saw this.

"Harry only did what was right Mr. Black if anything he wasn't expecting a reward. King Regis once told me that one must do the right thing because it's the right thing to do and there doesn't need to be any other reason for it." Stella said as Lily heard this and smiled a bit.

"He sounds wise." Lily said as Harry then looked down as did Stella as they almost forgot if what Lunafreya and the newspaper said is true King Regis is no longer among them.

Of course Lily knew deep down that Harry had lost his father for a second time in his life and with it his home and the people he once called his own. Lily was grateful for them to have sent him back to her but she hated herself and the price to make it so. Part of her was spiteful for this but another part of her wanted hold her son in her arms and never let him go again. But Lily Potter nee Evans knew that with Jonathan's schemes, Voldemort, and despite his best intention Albus Dumbledore she knew Harry may very well be fated to die if she doesn't find a way to stop it.

Lily wanted to save her son no matter what… but she was running out of options and she knew that Harry had located all four of the founder's weapons plus the sword he already has. This meant for Lily that Harry needed to find the other 10 to be ready to face down against Jonathan in the oncoming battle. The Final Battle between Kings, between blood, and the battle to save their star.

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan saw the whole event play out from his vantage point as he smirked at this. Centuries of planning, manipulation, infighting, and wars had set him for his ultimate victory. Dealing with the other Potters was easy as he had them systematically taken out through the ages and through two Dark Lords. It was a simple task for him as his main goal was to fine the One True Heir to the Cloak.

His brother who betrayed him all those centuries ago his descendant shall now feel his wrath and in turn the Potter lineage will at long last come to an end. No more shall he be forced to spend endless time in shadows as all he had to do was wait and guide him to his destiny.

"Soon the repentance shall arrive and we shall see if you will shine your light upon this world boy." Jonathan said as he focused on Harry who he knew was the one he had been waiting for. Jonathan began to walk away as he was heard humming the Final Fantasy victory fanfare as the Task was over for now. But Jonathan didn't need to stay as he already knew Harry would be either given first place or second place for what he did in this task this day.

But as he walked the Master of Death knew it was only a matter of time till his creation makes its move to revive itself. After all Ms. Gaunt was such a naïve fool for trusting him so fool heartedly.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well just finished this chapter I hope you all enjoy it and until next time I say to you should all review and until next time I say Ja-Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Hadrian Lucis Caelum

ESKK: Well new chapter let's start this folks.

(Start Dumbeldore's office)

"So he here yet?" Ron asked as he sat on a chair as Lily was nearby still needing the cane. With them was Dumbledore himself as Fawkes was sitting upon his perch as he always does singing his beautiful song.

"Not yet." Harry said as Hermione was off to the side herself.

"How about now?" Ron asked again as Ventus sighed a bit.

"No Ronny." Ventus said as Ron was about to ask again.

"Is he at the door?" Ron asked as Hermione had enough of this.

"Ronald be patient and find another way to entertain yourself!" Hermione scolded as Lily sighed a bit at this.

"Not to be rude but as Hermione had no doubt experienced after I made the Wolfsbane potion the Full Moon wasn't too long ago and although Remus had agreed to come over we still need to be patient." Lily said as Ventus laughed a bit.

"Sound just like his majesty the King." Ventus said as he wondered if Lily and Regis would hit it off if they met making Harry and Noctis full brothers.

"Yeah I can see that." Harry said as he sat on a chair as Stella was nearby reading a book on politics in this world.

Soon a knock was heard as they looked as Dumbledore was made aware of Hermione's predicament and had the Lycan's on the grounds removed after attacking her. "Come in." Dumbledore said as soon the door opened and from the door a worn man came in as Sirius and Lily recognized him by heart at this point.

"Moony!" Sirius greeted as Remus walked into the office looking guilty at Sirius and Lily.

"Hello padfoot and Lily." Remus greeted as he walked in to meet his friend and saw the state Lily was still in even after all the recovery she had gone through.

"It's been a long time Remus." Lily greeted as she looked to Remus and smiled to the werewolf. "I'm happy you can make it here." Lily said as she knew Remus felt guilty about Sirius and even more so about what Lily was forced to do in order to save not only her son but the world's last hope.

"Thank you Lily." Remus greeted as he looked to Lily seeing no betrayal of malice from her as they talked. "And I was asked to come here to tutor and help four young ones become Animagi am I correct?" Remus said as Sirius sighed a bit at this.

"Well just these three for tutoring." Sirius said gesturing to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "The rest of them want to become Animagi." He said gesturing to Harry, Ron, Ventus, and Stella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin I'm sure the letters sent to you must have some words of praise about Harry." Stella said as Remus smiled to her and nodded.

"Yes but it seems the letters did you no justice young one." Remus said as he was proud that Harry was able to get such a beautiful fiancé even if it's for political reasons in the world of Eos. "Now then we best get a move on I'm sure Lily and Sirius had already begun the preliminary set up with Professor McGonagall." Remus said as Dumbledore nodded.

"That she has my boy but I suggest we get moving with the ritual soon otherwise some unsavory sort will hear of young Hermione's curse." Dumbledore said as Hermione smiled to this.

"It being a curse is yet to be seen Professor." Hermione said as she had been doing some reading and learned of certain Lycan's who have gained quote a name for themselves by using their curse to their advantage.

"Well then I'll get Professor McGonagall then and meet you all at the ritual spot." Lily said as she then took her leave using the cane as needed as Dumbledore began to note how Lily still needed that cane that she even doubted it being for show alone.

(Later Ritual Site)

The group arrived at the site as it was at the Lake a bit ways away to keep it away from prying eyes. As they walked Hermione was calm and collective as expected from her as nothing phased her. Ventus was close by providing some guard detail as the Wizards here preferred to aparate there but it's good to stretch your legs with a good hike.

It wasn't long till they arrived as they were doing the final preparations while Ron was doing his stretches. "Stir crazy Ron?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron.

"Yeah… apparently my ma here heard about what I was doing no doubt thanks to the twins and Lady Carrot Top so we got some guests on the way." Ron said as Harry smirked a bit.

"Well you're here for a couple months and already you're risking your life for this spell." Harry said as Ventus smirked a bit at this.

"Yeah Carrot Top the Prince back to your garden home and already you're risking your life again." Ventus said as he patted Ron's back.

"Well we best be ready no telling what could happen." Stella said as she walked in as well as that was when the crack of apparition sounded across the shore of the lake and the sounds of nature. Harry and his friends looked to see Lily and Professor McGonagall and a man in his 20's with the same shade of red hair as Ron.

"Lady Potter you made it." Stella greeted as she smiled to Lily.

"Almost didn't but it seems I had to pick up another." Lily said gesturing to the young man as he smiled a bit as the boy then stepped up.

"Hey Ron… I don't think you remember me but… I'm your brother Bill." Bill introduced himself as he looked to Ron who then smiled a bit.

"I have no idea who you are but you seem like a good guy." Ron greeted as Bill was surprised by this as well.

"Yes… well Mrs. Weasley was adamant about this but had sent Bill to make sure things go without problem." Minerva said as Lily agreed as she can agree with a mother on this one.

"Pleased to meet you," Sirius said, extending a hand which Bill shook firmly. "Come to see your brother become an Animagus?" Sirius greeted as he looked to Bill.

"Came to make sure it gets done right," Bill replied seriously. "You gave mum a scare when the letter arrived about this from Mrs. Potter here." Bill said as he gestured to Lily. "She was about to come over here herself and drag you home but da put his foot down on that. Saying how you were away to long that you may not recognize all of us and even then you were able to get yourself as a protector of royalty so you can make your own decision on stuff like this." Bill said as he looked to the group. "Da also asked me to come and have a look, make sure you know what you're doing before I let my brother undergo anything irreversible." Bill added as he looked to the group as Ventus smiled to this.

Sirius grinned, not at all offended by a younger wizard wanting to check his work. "Third set of eyes is always welcome." He gestured to the twin buckets full of smooth, rounded stones that he and Harry had toted down to the beach.

"Yeah considering your track record in Hogwarts I don't think I want to be a yeti anytime soon." Ventus said as he looked to Sirius as this got a small laugh from Remus and Lily.

"Come help me set up the ritual circles. Assure yourself that they're correctly placed and the stones are all properly engraved." Sirius said as the two Animagi, the redhead, and werewolf helped set up with Harry, Ron, Stella, and Ventus helping out where they can.

An hour later Bill and Minerva both conceded that Sirius and Remus' work was without any flaw he could find. Harry and Ron stepped into identical circles of dark stones set in the pale sand. "So there's really no way to know what animal we're going to turn into?" Ron asked as he looked the circle in the sand.

"None at all," Sirius replied cheerfully. "It won't be something that would endanger you; no one's turned into a fish or a mayfly before. Mammals are the most common, but there are exceptions. Beyond that, it's not known how the ritual picks the animal form."

"Some scholars have theorized that a wizard or witch's deepest attributes contribute to the Animagus form, similar to the corporeal Patronus Charm," Remus added as he looked to this. "But I'm skeptical of that. There was nothing particularly deer-like about Harry's father, but he turned into a stag."

"I cannot blame you on that one but then again magic can be unpredictable at times even more so when dealing with the power of the kings." Stella added as Hermione was still reading.

"Then again, Peter did turn out to be a rat at heart," Sirius reminded Remus darkly as even Lily knew this was a horrible betrayal of trust from Peter.

"True," Remus murmured. "So, are you lot ready?" Remus asked as he looked to them as Harry nodded.

"Ready," Harry replied as he looked to the group.

"Ready," Ron agreed, looking a trifle nervous but determined.

"Let's get on with it." Ventus said as he looked to the group.

"If we can help a friend I am all for it." Stella said as she was ready herself. With the confirmation Sirius raised his wand. The stones encircling Harry, Stella, Ventus, and Ron's feet started to glow, pale light shining from the symbols carved into them. Harry shivered at the sensation of foreign magic pressing in on him.

"Woah, this feels really weird," Ron commented, and Harry glanced over as his friend's voice climbed noticeably in pitch from the beginning of the sentence to the end. He could see Ron shrinking, the orange-red color of his hair bleeding down his face and neck.

"I agree it's an odd sensation very unlike when we use our magic or summon our weapons." Stella agreed as Ventus stayed quiet for this as he had his eyes closed in a bit of hidden fear.

Then Harry had no attention to spare for Ron, Ventus, or Stella. All over his body, his skin tingled. Holding up his hands, he watched his fingers shrink into his palms and ebony black fur sprout from every exposed inch of his skin. He heard a staccato series of pops coming from inside of his body as the bones in his arms, legs and spine shifted. He reflected as he fell forward onto hands and knees that it should have been agonizing, but it wasn't. He felt like he was floating as his body flowed, change and slowly grew.

The sun had set when Harry's body stopped changing, but when he looked up the beach seemed to be as clear as day. His eyes tracked every shifting blade of grass on the top of the dunes, every bird and crab fluttering or scuttling about. Colors were pale and washed-out, some –including blue – gone altogether, but the visual acuity was so sharp it took him time to process.

His ears were assaulted from every direction; Harry could hear the wingbeats of seagulls and the burrowing of a crab near his hand and the voices of the family having dinner on their deck in one of the houses at Hogsmede. The smells were even more intense. He could smell every ingredient of that family's meal, and the aroma of the meat made him salivate. He caught the scents of Hermione, Lily, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Bill. Stella, Ventus, and Ron's too, though those three scents were faded.

"My word your majesty you look just like Umbra." Hermione spoke as Harry looked at his body and was surprised to find out he did turn into an exact replica of Umbra.

Soon another wine was heard as Harry looked and saw Stella was gone and in her place was Pryna who was Lunafreya's dog.

Soon a roar was heard as they look and saw in Ventus place was a mountain lion of sorts who roared out as Sirius saw this as well. "Well I should have expected at least one of you to out due the original marauders." Sirius said as he saw that Ventus was now a Lion.

Soon some yipping was heard as they looked and saw in Ron's circle was a Fox as Hermione chuckled at this form that Ron had taken. "A Ron in a Fox a perfect match." Hermione joked knowing how mischievous Ron can be when he does pranks. After all the Citadel still hadn't recovered from the infamous Prank War back before the invasion.

"Well I think these forms fit them all perfectly." Lily said as she smiled at them all.

"Yes it seems they can change back when they want but remember the problems and risks involved with this." Minerva said as they all knew the risks that came with this form.

Sirius nodded before he clapped his hands loudly. "All right, now both of you change back, immediately. Visualize yourselves as you were, as humans, and will the change." Sirius said he looked to all of them.

Harry closed his eyes and did his best to block out the sounds and smells. "I am Harry Caelum. Prince. Human. I am me." He mentally chanted as then when he opened his eyes again it was properly dark and he had hands and feet again. Turning to Ron, he watched his best friend swell upwards, fur and tail fading into skin.

"Woah, that was a trip," Ron exclaimed as he looked at himself as Ventus agreed on that statement.

"I'll say." Ventus said as he stretched a bit as he smirked. "You better start listening Foxy Ron otherwise the Lion will maul you." Ventus joked as Ron chuckled nervously as it seems he was the pray in their group since Dogs can be trained to become hunting dogs.

"But still I find it a joy that we can change into Umbra and Pryna at will." Stella said as she always loved Pryna when she was a child and it brought her joy to have an image of home while they were here.

"Well you can chance whenever you all want now your Animagi now." Sirius said as he smiled to the gathered group as Harry smiled at this.

"Alright!" Ron cheered as he smiled at their new bout here.

"Hopefully this will be a temporary solution until I can tame the beast." Hermione said as she closed her book and stood up.

"Wait tame the beast?" Minerva asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yes I've been reading that in the past Lycans can control themselves even when transformed so it would stand to reason that the methods of doing so can be recreated with the right use of time, runes, and magic." Hermione said as she adjusted her glasses a bit.

"That is very ambitious of you young one." Remus said as he'd kill to have that kind of control.

"Well of course an animal can still be tamed, trained, and nurtured it mainly depends on how it is approached." Hermione said as it will take some doing but she had a plan.

"I hope your right because I'd rather not be mauled thank you." Ron said as Ventus sighed a bit.

"Ron please." Ventus said as Ron shrugged a bit in response with a small smile on his face.

"Well we best work on cleaning up here." Harry said as Ron nodded to this.

"Of course." Stella said as in turn everyone began to clean up but Ron had one last thing to say about this.

"You know I was hoping at least ONE of us would become a Chocobo." Ron said as this got a laugh from the Lucians while the Wizards and Witches heard this and were confused.

'What's a Chocobo?' They all thought but Lily was the only one with a good enough idea to make an accurate guess on that one.

(Scene Break Hogwarts in an Empty Classroom)

"And that is everything you need to know about a Kingsglaive and Crownsguard." Ventus said as before him were students from the three magical schools for the tournament as Fleur, Daphne, Ginny, and the Twins were the most noticeable of them. As well as Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis of Slytherin, and also a few Gryffindor Quiddich Team members.

"Now any questions?" Stella asked as they were in an empty classroom as it seems Stella and Ventus had unintentionally begot a sort of club among them all as Fleur was here out of the life debt on her sister while Daphne was here of her own volition.

"So let me get this straight a Kingsglaive or Glaives for short is like a super elite that is similar to a combination of a hit wizard and an Auror whose duty is to protect the people of this Insomnia place you spoke of before." Ginny said as she raised her hand to this.

"Precisely." Hermione said as she looked to the group of volunteers who had basically cornered their group about this because the love sick Ventus and the kind and caring Stella couldn't keep their mouths shut on this topic.

"While the Crownsguard main duty is to protect and defend the royal bloodline but due to the war with Nifelhiem were moved to defend all of Insomnia's people." Theodore Nott said as he looked to the group.

"Pretty much." Harry said as he sighed at this wondering how this little group got so big. Sure he knew through Stella how Tracy and Theo were Daphne's friends while Neville who is among the group came with Ginny and one Luna Lovegood AKA Looney Luna.

"Interesting." Daphne said as she pulled what some mundane born had called the 'Obi Wan pose,' as Daphne thought it over.

"This all sounds Barney to me." Theo confessed as he looked to them all. "But then again the magic you displayed would say otherwise." Theo admitted as he knew there were few ways to do magic like that here.

"So why did you all come here anyway?" Ron asked as he sat on a chair looking to all of them.

"I conquer surely it cannot simply be to settle ones curiosity." Hermione said as she looked to the gathered group of students here.

"Vell ve vere interested in possible joining one of these two groups." Fleur said as she looked to them all as Harry was surprised by this.

"Pardon?" Harry asked as he looked to the gathered students.

"Yes it seems it may be an educational experience from what I've seen plus if you can truly grant some of your power to us then perhaps we wouldn't have to worry about the school years to come." Daphne said as Tracy nodded to them.

"Our first two years was hell here. First Year we had to deal with a Professor with the Dark Lord on the back of his head. Second Year the Dark Lord possessed a student and used him to open a secret chamber. We were lucky to find them when it did but the student couldn't be saved either." Neville spoke up as Harry heard this.

Harry looked to his friends as they knew these students wanted to protect themselves but even Harry knew there were limits to such things. Even more so he didn't think he could pull it off like that. "I don't know…" Harry said as he looked to everyone. "I mean I want to help you all but if you just want the power to survive and be powerful… I can't give it to you for those reasons alone." Harry said as he then sighed a bit.

"Vait but you offered!" Fleur yelled a bit but Harry then spoke up.

"I guess we did… so I figured its best to give you all a challenge before giving the power. The question will be the same for all of you but the answer will be based around you all specifically and the answer will depend if you will become Glaives or Crownsguards. You'll have till the evening of the third task to figure it out." Harry said as he then sighed a bit. "What is the most important thing you must protect above all others even your own lives." Harry said as he looked to them as they all looked to each other in curiosity.

"Well then good luck then." Stella said as they all began to take their leave as the confused students were left there to mule over Harry's words.

"And with this Wind Lion losses points with what is a possible girlfriend." Ron said with a teasing tone as Ventus glared at him for that comment of his.

"Shut up Ron." Ventus said as he kept walking with the others close by.

(In the Halls)

"You do realize you given them a very small time frame to figure out your riddle right?" Hermione asked as they kept walking as the third task would arrive sooner than any of them thought.

"Of course I do but so far a lot of people I've seen here wouldn't give the time to think it over and just answer what they thing I want to here." Harry said as he walked with them. "What I need to hear is the truth about themselves and if it's a falsehood then I won't give them that power." Harry said as he kept walking as Hermione chuckled a bit.

"Spoken like a true King." Hermione said as Harry then looked down a bit.

"I just… wish I can go home and take back Insomnia." Harry said as for him Insomnia and Lucis was his home while the people of Lucis were his family. Harry knew Noctis will come back to reclaim his throne but it didn't make the prince being homesick any less painful.

"Well best hurry though won't be long till a full moon appears and not long after that the infamous third task." Hermione said as they kept their paste up here.

(Scene Break Ministry of Magic)

Lily was once more sitting through another Ministry Meeting as she was sitting in her spot as the Lady Potter. But as it stands Harry her son was as far as the law was concerned emancipated due to the rules behind the Goblet of Fire. Lily was all for standing in proxy for her son until he was ready to take the seat but she also feared of times to come. Lily wouldn't tell anyone not even her friends and Severus but the ring she was wearing was draining her life force which was being used to shield her son from both Voldemort and Jonathan. She had no interest playing chess master with lives but Jonathan had been doing this for centuries.

It would not surprise Lily if he had been the one behind both Grindalwald and Voldemort in the time he had roamed this earth. Lily could almost laugh that Voldemort who desired immortality must contend with a person who may or may not have created him for his plans. But that was despite the fact as Lily knew Harry had located Ramuh which means Titan will be next. Luckily Lily knew exactly where Titan was lying in wait for the Mystic King to appear for the Titans Rite.

But Lily also saw how Fudge was being quiet cocky over the Goblet of Fire. He know doubt thinking that the safety measures was fool proof and that her majesty Queen Elizabeth was just a muggle fool who did not know their way of life. But Lily like Elizabeth was no fool as she knew Harry was dragged here no doubt for Voldemort to revive. Lily knew Voldemort with his obsession with immortality will do whatever he must to stay in the world of the living. But Lily was also concerned as to what was to come as she looking to the door expecting Wizards, Witches, and soldiers in service of the Queen to appear and force Minister Fudge out of office.

Lily knowing this was fully prepared for whatever outcome may occur. Elizabeth was wide but Lily knew the old queen was just another pawn for Jonathan. If he had been able to get this close to her highness it would stand to reason that Jonathan has had centuries of experience under his belt. Add this to the fact he hold no vampirism within himself Jonathan Kennedy Rowling is in a position where he is untouchable by law and by magic. Lily knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him but she knew Harry was when she gives him the Ring she currently wields.

As the meeting progressed Lily had made pushes to legislations torts Werewolf rights with Sirius backing her up and already they had made waves in the werewolf community. Furthermore through Remus Lily had offered each of the Werewolves they came across jobs to earn a stable income for themselves. The Werewolves of course were more than willing to take any job they could find and seeing as he Potter family owns parts of many businesses as does the Blacks getting them reasonable jobs was simpler.

Of course they had to chance policy for the Werewolves particularly when it came to full moon nights. As long as the Werewolves agree to take the needed safety precautions for when they turn they were free to keep their jobs. Lily and Sirius made sure each business was supplied with Wolf Bane Potions as knowing how expensive it can be knew it was a reasonable loss for those who need the jobs they find. Lily was more than willing to hire more than a few Werewolves herself to help around the house plus with certain dangers that came with acquiring potion and magic ingredients it was simple to get the Werewolves help.

Through this and the fact she was a 'mudblood,' Lily has earned a sort of reputation amongst these old gits as she is able to work politics and work her way around these old blasted fools. It was no wonder Lily was more than willing to take this job when she got to see the faces when she tops their arguments using logic and a slight of tongue. In fact in her time on this position there had been whispers that Lily was well on her way to being the next Minister of Magic since Umbridge had been proxy for House Potter before Lily showed up and noted certain inconsistencies with her work.

Lily simply presented these to Umbridge with Severus and Sirius backing her up and told her simply that she returns what she's taken in full or she will lose her position. It didn't take long for the toad to croak on this and the stolen items was returned in full and then some. Lily then compensated the Goblins for this breach through Umbridge's own vaults as the Goblins had taken great respect in Lily and her moves in the political arena. But Lily had the Ring to thank for this as it had endowed her with the wisdom and knowledge of many of the most noticeable Potter and magical leaders on Britain to know what to do and how to do what was needed.

But as Jonathan stood off to the side simply observing and noting the proceedings in case he needed to report it to her majesty Lily wondered how a Potter a family who's been loyal to the light could become something so dark, cruel, and evil. The man may be a flatterer and at times even a playful sort but she saw through that mask the minute he showed up to her home for her son. Harry… her beloved child she'd had gone to such lengths to protect him after Dumbledore's blasted prophesy but he was wrong. Yes Voldemort marked her son but so did Jonathan in his own way. Lily knew Voldemort's part in the, prophesy was over and now Jonathan can use this to complete the, prophesy in question.

Right now many of the purebloods wanted to try some Pureblood Heritage act for heirs who hold multiple houses under their belt of inheritance. For Lily it was just an excuse to spread influence and make attempts at polygamy. Lily was of course a vocal voice against it as was Sirius earning both of them the ire of many of the Pureblood Supporting Ministry Members. In fact Lily dared wager many of them wanted her as their trophy bride as Lily had committed to James and James alone. It would be very hard for any Wizard old or young to win her heart as James had done so long ago.

" _ **Heed our words young queen."**_ Came a whisper as Lily knew who it was as she felt the room grow dark as soon she saw him. The Astral God she had formed a covenant with the one known as Bahamut the Draconian. As Bahamut floated in the void Lily knew he must have a reason for this surprised visit here. _**"The time is closely approaching gather your glaives and your guards for when the task of three is over seek out the Archaean and begin the rite of the Titan."**_ Bahamut said as Lily looked down in grief as she knew this was the only way. The Star Scourge had spread here and despite not being their realm the Astral Gods had a responsibility to combat it wherever it may appear. After all Lily knew of Noctis destiny and Bahamut's long term plan. Bahamut was aware of Jonathan and his covenant with Ifrit and then the Star Scourge. If they are not stopped Bahamut fears the Scourge will only grow and destroy even more worlds.

"I know… have you chosen a new Oracle?" Lily asked knowing this was her mindscape as no doubt her real body was acting as normal as possible.

" _ **The Glacian has already gone to meet with her and grant her the trident of the Oracle."**_ Bahamut said as Lily understood the Oracle's duty here. Her duty was to begin the Rites of the Titan and the Leviathan before delivering both the Trident to the King of the Merlinian's, and the Oracle Power to the Successor who would then go off to rebuilding their world.

"I understand…" Lily said as Bahamut saw the grief in her as well.

" _ **Do not worry… if all goes according to plan the lineage of the Potters will live on."**_ Bahamut said as he looked to Lily who gave a shocked look on her face. _**"Stand tall young queen."**_ Bahamut said as soon he vanished leaving Lily back in the meeting.

Sirius then looked to her as Lily nodded to him showing she was contact by Bahamut again as he quickly began to give her a rundown of what she missed while talking to the arrogant dragon, Sirius words not her. Lily knew Sirius meant well but she wondered if James would truly approve of what they were doing. Then again she didn't approve and she doubt James would approve if there was another option for them.

For now Lily just surrendered to this poor excuse of bureaucracy and continued to act as if nothing was wrong at the moment.

(Scene Break with the group)

It was the day the Full Moon would rise as the group had retreated to the safety of the School Grounds. They had located a good spot for camp as already Hermione with Harry's help was preparing a meal for them as well as the Wolf. "Ok so how does providing food for wolfy help you tame it?" Ron asked as Hermione smiled to this.

"It's a simple thing feed a wild hungry animal on a regular basis and it becomes more trusting of you. As far as I know it's basically a pup thus in this sort time can be trained as needed." Hermione said as she was chopping some ingredients and adding it to the pot. "Once that is done we slowly introduce a human to its routine until it begins to trust humans which if I am correct careful meditation within a runic array shall allow me to contact it and make peace with it." Hermione said as Harry was now stirring the pot just as Hermione added the chopped up ingredients to the pot.

"So basically treat it like a pit bull be nice to it and it will be loving and protective, treat it like crap and we'll all end up with problems." Ventus said as he saw the logic in this.

"Exactly." Hermione said as it may take some time but it will be worth it.

"Well we best hurry then otherwise the beast will come out before we are ready." Stella said as Ron then smiled a bit.

"By the way guys heads up a bit… students what Hermione and Harry cooking for them so be ready for job offers." Ron joked causing everyone to roll their eyes at this.

"Yeah noted." Hermione said as she and Harry worked on finishing the meal before the moon rose and brought out the beast resting inside Hermione.

(Later that Evening at the Whomping Willow)

THOOM! The ground shook with the impact of the Whomping Willow's thick branch on the spot where Harry had been crouched a moment earlier. The tree couldn't help but telegraph its swings, so avoiding the limbs hadn't been hard when he was on two feet. On four, it was even easier. Simply enjoying the challenge, Harry leapt over a horizontal swipe low to the ground, and then slid to the side as the original branch took another swing.

"Oh everyone, be careful!" Hermione called out, standing anxiously past the tree's range as dusk fell. Luckily they were able to get the food in first thanks to the animal forms but now they had to get in themselves. Ventus blocked the attack with his claymore weapon before Ron shot at it with his gun as Harry can warp them all to where they need to be if careful enough.

Stella meanwhile kept shielding magic up as Hermione feeling her strength increasing with each second that passed knew if she was quick enough they could get an opening to the shack. Harry then slashed at the tree with Ragnarock and did a spin with his claymore slamming down on it. He then threw a knife to Ron who caught it with ease. Harry then proceeded to warp to where Ron was and with his wand summoned took aim.

With the tree thoroughly distracted, a streak of red and brown flashed down from above and slipped with agility between the moving branches of the Whomping Willow. Ron then turned into his fox form and with Ventus help was thrown straight to the tree and in turn alighted on the knot they'd been shown and proceeded to bite down on it firmly with his fox fangs. The Willow ceased its assault, its branches rising and going still, looking like a real tree for a time. Harry tossed his head at Hermione and the others who nodded.

"Come on let's go!" Ventus called out as he and the others turned into their animal forms while Hermione calmly stepped under the tree's branches. Ron hopped onto her shoulder as she stepped down into the concealed tunnel under the Willow, with Harry, Ventus, and Stella padding along at her heels or behind her.

The first full moon together as Animagi since Hermione was turned and was days if not months since the second task, and as he entered the Shrieking Shack with his three closest friends and the woman he loved, Harry felt an odd sense of dissonance at retracing his birth father's steps in one way he never would have wished. James Potter had made this trip many times with Remus, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, the man who had eventually betrayed him to his death. It made him wonder if his adoptive father and his group of friends would have done the same. Or if Noctis and his friends would have gladly done the same as well.

"Well then here we are." Hermione said as she walked around uncovering the food for her beast form in anticipation before taking a seat. "The last few full moons were spent off the grounds with Sirius in anticipation for Remus." Hermione said as she sat there musing to herself. "It's funny with my tactical mind I could never anticipate becoming this… a beast of raw strength and power in the hands of a cunning young woman." Hermione mused as she then chuckled a bit. "It's almost like a perfect match after all brains works best with muscle if I do say so myself." Hermione mused as she then sighed in response to her friends.

Sirius, Lily, and Remus had been very clear on the rules of the Shrieking Shack: once inside, no leaving animal form. As a result neither Stella, Ventus, Ron nor Harry could actually answer Hermione, which brought a wary smile to her face. "Here I am being silly; as though you all can talk to me." Hermione said as Ron then rubbed his head silently against her leg in response.

"Right then." Hermione said with a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with." She said resigning to her fate as she was walking to the window. Hermione then pulled the tattered drapes open and looked out the window. Clouds ruled the Scottish skies, and several minutes passed before they parted long enough to reveal the argent disc of the moon.

Hermione staggered back a few steps as her eyes turned from brown to yellow, clutching her head. "By Astral Gods I am starting to hate this." she growled through gritted teeth that lengthened and sharpened as she spoke. Fur the same rich brown as her hair erupted from her skin. Her bones popped and flexed as they grew. She'd shed her outer robes and shoes on arrival, and the cheap t-shirt and shorts she'd been wearing under them stretched and then shredded as the dark magic of the werewolf curse actually doubled her body's mass in seconds. Her spine bulged, arcing as she dropped to all fours and then lengthening into a long, furry tail.

When the change was complete Hermione's deep, harsh breathing was the only sound in the shack. Ron, perched on top of an old coffee table, watched as Harry padded forward cautiously with Stela, nudging Hermione's shoulder with his nose. Her wide, furred head rose and turned to Harry and Stella. Their predator's gazes met, her eyes almost glowing in the light of the moon. There was no conscious thought in those eyes, only feral instinct, and Harry considered that to be the cruelest fate upon his friend and blood sister.

The Beast then smelled something else as Ventus stayed on a high perch watching the events. The Wolf then walked over to the food Hermione set up and gave it a sniff. She had left a note that had said to 'dig in,' but being as the animal couldn't read it simply smelled the scent on the nose. The beast began to dig into the meal Hermione and Harry had cooked as short turn it may seem pointless but long term Hermine may very well be the first werewolf to truly make peace with the beast inside.

The Shrieking Shack was large and mostly empty of furniture, leaving plenty of room for a mountain lion, a werewolf, and two Lucian Dogs to run and play until they were all tired out enough to rest for the night. Once Hermione had eaten and fallen asleep, Harry used his teeth to cover her with the blanket they'd brought, knowing she'd return to normal around dawn. Ron found a comfortable spot, Harry curled up near Hermione and Stella, as Ventus took a large spot for himself before they all nodded off as well.

(Meanwhile in Ravenclaw House)

Cho Chang was enjoying some peace to herself considering her friend Luna was spouting on about Kingsglaives and Crownsguard. Now needless to say Cho was interesting in it but chose to wait and see what it entailed. But in doing so Cho often wondered if there was more to it than meets the eye. But as Cho was enjoying some quiet this evening she heard movement as she looked to the Common Room and saw it. Luna was standing there smiling as Gentiana as Cho noticed that Gentiana could easily pass herself off as her mother if not her sister considering the two seemed to share a sort of striking resemblance.

"Young one I hope you know but accepting this power you in turn enter a covenant with the Astral Gods of Eos." Gentiana said as she looked to Luna who nodded to her.

"I know this…" Luna said as she could see her breath as the cold Gentiana emitted Cho felt an odd comfort from it. After all Cho Chang always loved the winter even as a young child. "But if I do not use it then many will suffer won't they?" Luna asked as she may be called looney but Cho always suspected Luna may have seer blood in her.

"Only a seer can use this power on this world and you were the most worthy of it." Gentiana said as soon a trident of intricate if not regal design appeared in her hands. "To you I grant the Trident of the Seers a weapon most worthy to you as an Oracle." Gentiana said passing the Trident over to Luna. "Use it wisely." Gentiana said as Luna nodded to her.

"Of course but should I call you Gentiana… or Shiva?" Luna asked as Gentiana then smiled playfully to Luna.

"Was I that transparent?" She asked knowing the answer already. But then Gentiana or Shiva looked to where Cho was hiding as Cho quickly hid again.

"I must go Luna." Gentiana said as she knew Cho was hiding in the common room. "And do tell Ms. Chang that I do hope she considering becoming a Glaive one day." Gentiana said as Luna nodded to her.

"Understood." Luna said as Gentiana then vanished smiling an almost motherly smile to Cho's hiding spot.

'Stand tall… my child.' Shiva's voice silently echoed as she had left Luna to her new responsibilities as the Oracle in this world. All the while Cho wondered who that woman was and why she granted Luna this power as the Oracle of all things. Better question was if she was talking about a different type of oracle all together in Luna's case.

All in all destiny will come knocking soon whether they were ready or not.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know this chapter was short but it was meant to be a filler chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it as you leave a review and as always ja-ne.


End file.
